To the future: The Return
by Lily Boom
Summary: A continuation to "To the future", my previous Saiyuki fic. The OCs travel to Tokyo 2009 or 2010 to beging on their new job and there they met four curious actors that will impersonalise Sanzo's party, then... you will have to read it, LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE OR CHAPTER 1: IT ALL BEGINS AGAIN.**

"Hey, Isa." My friend Sergio told me while I walked out of the room where us university girls were changing into our graduation tunics. "Wow, you look astonishing."

"Thanks." I said smiling mildly and holding his hat that had fallen from his hands. "Here, you should take a bit more care about your belongings."

"Hey, I'm really proud of you." He said hitting my cheek softly as playing. "You've done it well. You've changed a lot, really."

"It's been hard." I said sighing. "Anyway, I've not been the best one."

"How the hell is this wore?!" Orion asked going in the room and stopping with the toga tying him up like if he had messed with it.

"Orion, Orion, stop it." I said going to hold him a bit. "You don't have to fight with it, you have to wear it. What a mess you've made out of this…" I said softly and mother-like while I moved his toga to entangle it and then help him wearing it on the right way.

"So?" My friend said while I helped Orion putting on his robes well. "What do you expect to do now?"

"Remember I got in contact with that Japanese guy, Akira?" I asked him.

"Ah, yes." He said.

"Well, Akira seemed to know an old mate of him that it happens to be the new director of a new film that is going to be 'beginners' level so…" I said dropping that part.

"And?" He asked. "Please, please tell me…"

"Yeah, tell us." Another friend said. "Do not leave us with the doubt."

"It seems she is going to be the English teacher for some actors." Orion said. "And I'm going with her to give a hand."

"Wow!" They said. "Congratulations!! A famous mate!!"

"Ok, ok." I said while I heard some girls asking me to get autographs while others tried to bury me with their arms and Orion saw all happen with a smile at his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

It was nearly a year and a half since everything happened, but just Orion and I seem to know or remember about what happened. The rest don't remember Goku was my cousin or that there was once a human Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo living with me at my home.

They left and I was really sad, maybe that is the reason why I changed this much; perhaps it was the promises I made before the guys left, maybe it was I finally chose to change something in my life or that I finally found the strength to give the next step.

"Ready for the celebration?" Orion asked me holding my hand tight.

"Hum." I say smiling due to the security that hand is passing me.

That's something that has also changed. Orion and I are now best friends you can ever met. For both it was hard to lose our friends, I suppose I never talked too much about his friend and my classmate Gokijiyou; he also left after Sanzo's party.

What can I say? I suppose it was that what tied us that much, after seeing our friends leave we both looked for some support and help on the other one. That was the reason he began attending lessons more than before and I used to spend my free time with him. We had dinner together and despite we slept on our flat each, it was usual for us to met downstairs and he giving me a lift cause I 'kept on missing the bus', he also waited for me to end up at my part-time-work at the university cantina and we usually had a lot of dinners together, at his place or mine; we exchanged university notes and also housekeeping little tricks.

"Yaw!!" We all shouted in joy when all the celebration was over and the photos taken.

"Are you already leaving?" Our friends asked Orion and I while we said we had to leave.

"Aye, we have to pick our bus for the nearest international airport." I said. "And as soon as we arrive Tokyo we have to spend two days of madness settling there and being explained about our work and…"

"And if you don't stop speaking and move your ass we will be losing the plane." Orion said from the car door standing and speaking across the top of the car with a leg in the car and his arms over the car ceiling. "Your friend was coming to Tokyo's airport to pick us up, remember?"

"Ah, yes." I said. "Well, I will be posting back you guys. We will keep on contact."

"C'mon!" Orion said pushing the horn while our friends, mates and I began hugging each others. "We still have to pick your bags up and Lupus is not going to get in his transporting box so easily!!"

"Coming, coming!" I said complaining. "Bye, Luis."

"Good bye." He said. "Ah, by the way, I've always thought you two did a good couple. You two are so close and get along so well it's really incredible you have still not hooked together."

"Please…" I said joking. "I've never been so for him."

"I wish you can find for the one right for you." He said. "You two are like angels… Take care please, I wish you all the luck possible…" He said hugging me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa-chan!!" Suddenly a Japanese guy said shouting and waving at me at the airport. "Isa-chan, it's me, Ayato!!"

Suddenly I felt how a couple of arms surrounded me by the neck hanging from my back and making me nearly fall while another person removed whoever clang on my back from me and both fell over me.

"Oh, my, my…" A soft voice said. "I told you two to behave."

"Ah!!" A little teen voice said scared. "We've smashed her!!"

"Get away, you baka-suro!" A man voice said. "Are you ok, miss?"

"I think…" I said rubbing my forehead as I sat up and then staring at the man outstretching his hand towards me.

It was unmistakable, middle length red hair tied on a short ponytail, pale skin, Latin-lover appearance despite of the cowboy hat… yet his eyes were human brown.

"Sorry Miss…" A teenager human Son Goku told me wearing a worried face. "Didn't mean to fall over you… again."

"Stop bothering her, you morons." A blond man with hard appearance and purplish blue eyes said telling them off on a rough way while a guy with short brown spiky hair wearing glasses and smart robes stood next to them looking at me with a soft look at his face.

"Are you ok, Miss?" That guy asked me.

"Perfect." I recognised half smiling and holding their hands to be pulled up to my feet again.

"My name is Ethan Connelly." The Gojyo guy said. "Er… I have the weird impression I already know you. Like if we already knew each other…"

Then their last words before leaving came back to my mind.

"_Isa, please… if we ever came back to life, if we ever met again in this life or the next… please, promise we will be friends again."_ They asked me.

"_Of course."_ I said smiling. _"Same goes for me. If you ever met me on another life, even if we can't remember each other… please, be my friends again."_

"No, we don't meet from before." I said smiling mildly. "Isabel, from Spain. Please, take good care of me."

"Isa, are you ok?" Akira asked me while Orion came back with our bags at an airport cart. "Oh, I see you've already met the actors."

"Aye; I'm alright." I said smiling at him. "And aye, I have just met them."

"Isa and his friend Orion are going to be your teachers." Akira explained the quartet. "They are going to be living with us at the same building, so I expect you to treat them well, specially her."

"Sure thing, boss." Gojyo-guy said.

"You may think I'm also crazy, but… do we met from before?" Hakkai said.

"Same goes here." I admitted smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later while I was settling at the suit I had for me at building…

"I can't believe they have returned." Orion said.

"No, not returned." I said smiling while I emptied my suitcase. "Reincarnated. They have different names, jobs, identities… they don't remember a thing. Just as they said they would."

"What are you speaking about?" He told me standing up from my bed where he had been lying playing with Lupus and a ball among his hands. "Do you really believe those kindergarten-tales?"

"Well... I want to believe on it, yes." I said. "Hum... I think this is just a bit little..."

"It's just you women always bring a lot of stuff." Orion said. "Whose idea was to bring so many clothing and specially, books and shoes?"

"A lady must always have something to wear fitting the situation." I said.

"And what situation does this fit?" He asked showing me a miniskirt.

"Hand it to me." I said removing it from his hands to hide it. "It's just in case we have chance of going to a disco..." I muttered.

"It must be hard for you." He then said. "Having already got over that chap and then someone as similar as him appears in your..."

I then covered his lips with a finger to make him shut up.

"Don't say anything else." I said smiling mildly. "That guy is not him as we knew him, maybe we should give them a chance."

"You could suffer again, you know?" He asked me then.

"Hum." I nodded. "But now I know I can count on you to be with me, nii-chan."

"Oniisan?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"It means 'elder brother' in Japanese." I said smiling and keeping on with unpacking my things.

"Nii-chan..." He muttered to then smile. "How is it said 'little sister'?"

"Don't know." I said.

"Okaasan!!" Goku said running into my bedroom and hiding back me. "Please, help!!"

"You baka-suro!!" Gojyo's clone said arriving bare-chested to my room holding a rolled towel while I saw he had his face awfully made up. "Come here and pay for your nasty tricks!!"

"Ehem." I said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I don't… spoiled anything." He said. "I get that silly monkey and I leave."

"What's he done now?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked. "This is what!" He added angry and showing me his face and shirt. "He's played to be the stylist on me while I was taking a nap!"

"Man… I think I'll leave for my bedroom a bit." Orion said. "Move Lupus."

"Kid, mind apologizing to the man here?" I asked Goku at my back.

"I'm not kid, my name is Goku." He said. "Go-ku."

"What a beautiful name, Goku." I said smiling. "Now do you mind apologizing to the young men here for painting him up?"

"Sorry." He said. "I was trying to help."

"See?" I told Gojyo's double. "He already apologized."

"Yeah…" He said sighing. "I wonder how am I supposed to remove all this. I tried rubbing but…"

"Goku, what've you put on him?" I asked him.

"I stole something from the make-up artists." Goku said. "I think they were long-lasting and water proof."

"Ok, I think I can help." I said moving to the second bag I brought with me.

"Sure, you are a lady." Orion said while I opened it to reveal the toilet bag with the basics toiletries and also a lot of make up and de-makeup products. "Now I understand why it was so big and heavy."

"Orion, if you are leaving why don't you take Goku with you?"

"I… sure." He said. "Guy, I'm watching you." He added for Gojyo.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said. "And my name is not Guy, it's Ethan, Ethan Connelly."

"Whatever." Orion said. "Coming Goku?"

"Hum." He said nodding.

"Ok, Mr. Connelly." I said smiling. "Let's go to the mini-sink here so we can water your face."

"That boyfriend of yours is a bit jealous, isn't him?" He said looking to the door for a second after they left.

"Oh, Orion is my best friend, he would do whatever needed for keeping me safe." I said holding a towel for him to dry his face while I went to get the only chair in the room after removing the bags I had placed over that.

"For having that name you seem to speak English really well." I said.

"I'm Japanese and English." He said smiling while I pooled a cotton ball with some de-makeup cream to begin rubbing his face softly trying to remove the make up stains. "Fifty-fifty."

"Ah, a taboo child." I said remembering on his story as Sha Gojyo.

"Yeah!" He said in fun as if he suddenly caught the joke. "Well, you seem to have already studied that freaky film well."

Then someone knocked on the door and I went to open it and discovering Hakkai smiling at me.

"Sorry, may I come in?" He said. "Are you too busy now?"

"Ah, yes." I said. "Sure, come in. I was giving a hand to your mate… Ethan, was it?"

"Aye, Ethan Connelly." Gojyo said still sitting with his eyes closed. "Actor in two third or forth category TV-series."

"Ah, I just came to… well, to introduce myself." Hakkai said. "And to see if you were already settled here."

"Ah, well, I'm still settling." I said. "I was when suddenly the kid, Goku and Ethan burst in my room."

"Man, you surely are a rude guy." He told him. "It's impolite to burst into a lady's room like that."

"I'm pretty used to that." I said smiling and kept on rubbing his face with the products removing the make up little by little. "I used to live with a gang of people for a year. Just a shared flat, nothing more. It was funny, but two were just like Goku and him."

"Well, it seems you are nice." Hakkai said smiling. "I'm happy it is you who is going to be our sensei."

"Well, at least I like oriental culture." I said as I pointed to the only books I had taken out: manga books and a tourist guide book of Japan, especially Tokyo. "Anyway, what about you guys? Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dr. Futawa." Hakkai said. "I am a formal doctor and amateur actor. I met the director as one of my patients when I was working and then once when I was performing with an amateur company of my university student times. He said I was perfect for a role on a film he wanted to record and… well, here I am."

"I'm professional actor." Gojyo said. "Yet… well, I've had not much luck, just no-famous-series and soap operas. Yet it seems the director wanted my performance. He told me the same than to Dr." He added wearing a funny face and so managing to eat a bit of the product at his face.

"Do not move or you will keep on eating this." I said pulling from his hair a bit down softly. "You are nearly done. And what about the blond man? What about him?"

"He is not too social." Gojyo said. "Sorry, not to move."

"Well, he is not the kind of outgoing person you would expect from a model." Hakkai said. "But that's what he is; he is called Ivvan Karpovva, and he is a Russian model that came here looking for work, he has had not much success lately; he is with the little kid, Goku-kun. It seems he picked him up some time ago, Goku-kun is a teenager, he will be the forth main actor."

"Four actors, with some problems for English." I said. "Yet you two seem to handle a bit."

"Well, handling is something but now we have to perform, and there are a lot of sentences we can't understand, at least me." Hakkai said smiling and rubbing his head.

"Same goes for me with Japanese." I said smiling. "I can speak three languages more or less well, obviously Japanese is not on that list." I added joking as I ended removing Gojyo's make up. "Ok, Ethan, you are done. Stand up and wash your face at the sink before I keep on doing your de-make-up."

"Well, it happens that Japanese is our mother language." Gojyo said smiling and standing up. "So if you want we could help you with that."

"It's something nice for you guys." I said smiling and replacing the product at it's place and then taking a new one. "A nice offer."

"Well, if you are teaching us English, then we could arrange an exchange, your English lessons for our Japanese ones." Gojyo said drying his face with the towel.

"We'll see." I said in fun as he sat down again so I could keep on de-making him up. "By the way, I was wondering… how do you say 'younger sister'?"

"Younger sister?" Gojyo asked confused.

"It is 'Imouto', miss." Hakkai said. "Imouto-san if it's someone else's sister."

"Imouto…" I said. "Oh, oh… I think I misspelled the terms… I called someone Oniisan."

"Whose elder brother was it?" Hakkai asked me.

"My elder brother, well, not biological brother but… somehow sentimental." I explained making him confused. "Kokoro's brother." I added pointing to my heart.

Then I saw how Gojyo explained it to Hakkai and he laughed.

"Then it could be right like you called him." He said.

"By the way, do you know why did Goku-kun called me Okasan?" I asked them. "If I am not mistaken that means… mother?"

"It seems he has found a mother in you." Hakkai said. "That or maybe he was joking."

"Hum." I said. "I think I'm going to get along well with you guys." I finally said half smiling.

"Sure." Gojyo said holding my hand to stop it and opening his eyes. "After all it seems we are going to stay here caged for a long while."

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a good friendship." Hakkai said.

"Granted on a 100 per cent."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2**

"Isa-chan!" I heard someone knocking on my door a bit late in the night while Orion and I were chatting there.

"It seems those guys have got friends with you easily." He told me while I stood up to go and open them.

"They are nice." I answered. "And they would also be nice to you if you allowed them."

"Sure, imouto." He told me joking while I opened the door.

"Hello there." I said to Ethan (Gojyo) that was standing at the door with Goku. "Wanna get in?"

"Okasan!" Goku said jumping towards me and pushing me softly. "C'mon, c'mon."

"Ejem." Orion said to make them note he was also there.

"Good night to you too, Orion-sempai." Ethan told him then. "We were thinking on going to a disco near here with some friends too, so we came to ask you if you wanted to come with us."

"To a disco?" I asked.

"C'mon, Isa." Orion said. "You've not had fun since we got here. It's a good idea to get to that disco."

"Sure, the thing is… what do I wear, mates?" I said. "I've got certainly some clothes, but disco ones…"

"I'm sure we can find something!" Gojyo said getting in the room and walking towards my wardrobe.

"Sure, I can… arrange something." I said opening it and beginning to look for something to end up choosing a sparkling top with a jean miniskirt and a pair of cowboy boot. As accessories I chose my leather chocker and a wide bracelet.

"Man, that is certainly matching a disco." Gojyo said when I walked out of the bathroom looking as a night-living girl.

"Shall I take a jacket too?" I asked.

"No, certainly not." He said shaking his head. "If you were cold we could lent you something, but I must advise you that in this time of the day and the season you will not have any trouble wearing that."

"Hey!" Ivvan (Sanzo) said knocking hard on my door. "Are you moving or what?! There's a taxi already waiting for us downstairs!"

"Hello, missus…" Dr. Futawa (Hakkai) said softly and cheerfully from the other side of the door. "May we come in?"

"Aye, we've got three men here." I said.

"At this rate she will end up turning into a man too." Orion said.

"Or maybe you turn into women, mate." I said joining his joking tone. "Can you men give me five more minutes to make up a bit, please?"

"Sure, but if you manage to change the slightest in five minutes I will pay for the first round." Ivvan (Sanzo) said.

"I'll make your words, mate." I told him to get to the bathroom.

It was just a week since Orion and I arrived Tokyo and that building where we were kept and they had their trainings into acting and then the lessons with Orion and I to learn English and I helped them understanding the lines. And in all that week all we had done was playing some card games on the latest days due to the little 'clock problems' Orion and I had due to the time difference and the jet-lag from the travel.

Anyway, we had a lot good things in common.

And then the Japanese lessons they gave Orion and me while we taught them English on a natural way.

"Allow me to remember you guys that this weekend we have the first step of the special 'marathon' with English spoken films we will be having during weekends and some other free times." I told then while I made up a bit.

"What kind of movies?" Ivvan said.

"Cartoons!!" Goku said. "Oh, no, no. Action ones!!"

"There will be an action one, then a terror one so you can check the difference between oriental horror and occidental one... Oh, and sorry for you guys but there will also be a classical one and some of the most cultural ones about England, Scotland and USA so there will be also a love one or more than one."

"Ouch!!" They said as kidding.

"I told you it's better to obey me." Orion said joking while I began blowing my make up brushes to remove the rest of the make up dust. "She will end up making us watch love stories such as '_Pygmalion'_ and things like those."

"It's not '_Pygmalion'_… it's '_My fair lady'_." I told him doing a mocking voice.

"Whatever." He answered me on the same voice tone.

"Ten seconds." Ivvan told me.

"Ready." I said smiling and getting out of the toilet.

"Dude, I think someone is paying for the first row for all of us…" Goku said surprised.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow!" I said laughing while I saw how Orion was surrounded by some 'night-living' girls appearing models. "My brother is getting a lot of attention!!"

"What?!" Futawa asked putting his hand in front of his ear.

"My brother is getting a lot of attention." I shouted at him so as to overhear it over the music deafening us.

"Ah, well, he is good-looking!" Futawa said smiling mild.

Then Ethan nearly crashed into the bar while asking for another cup, then he asked something we couldn't hear due to the music.

"What?!" I asked him as I couldn't hear him.

"Don't you dance?!" He repeated at my ear.

"I can't dance too well!" I answered him.

Then he did a head gesture and held my hand.

"I'm not leaving the teacher alone at the bar!" He said to me when he pulled from me to an empty space on the dance floor.

It was amazing to see him dance so well as if he had spent his life doing it; and not just that, he managed to make me dance a bit, made me look as if I could also dance when I was really a sucker at that point.

I got a lot of fun, especially when Goku came and changed with Ethan so I was made to move again.

It was funny, but the guys were really different, even in dancing. On the one hand, Futawa was calm; he danced following a guide of steps and his way of dancing was good and worth of a prince; on the other hand, Goku was the kind of guy that dances making you laugh in fun and makes you want to join him even when you can't dance, he made up his steps, improvised them and he danced as he wanted, from just jumping to moving as if he was cooking.

Who was a different matter was Ethan, he certainly knew how to dance, but he chose to move combining them as he pleased, always making the steps match the dance nearly perfectly and making you feel like you were dancing well even if you were a complete disaster on it.

Three ways of dancing showing three different personalities even on their dancing steps; who was not dancing was Ivvan, he was sitting at the bar part, looking for all dance and having his own kind of fun while he had some drinks and watched around. He was the kind of guy you expect see having a match at the billiard on a corner or something like that.

I was making such differences out when I was put in the middle of a fight with another girl because there was a little crash and her glass slipped and splashed her slightly.

It was nearly immediately when Orion came next to me to support me.

"Anything wrong?" He asked me at my back holding my shoulder softly.

The girl shouted something, but as it was Japanese, we didn't understood and I suppose I was wearing a weird face; all I understood was 'idiot', 'drink' and other insults.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you." I said the best I could, in English.

"I think the problem here is the lack of communication." Ethan said then after having dealt himself the best he could. "Shall we go outside?"

"Great." Orion said crunching his knuckles.

"No fights yet, please." Ethan said shaking his head. "It's a problem of communication."

"Anything wrong?" Ivvan asked.

"No, we are going out to speak a bit." Ethan told them.

As soon as we arrived outside where the music was really dimmed by the walls, I felt a bit bad about not being able to communicate with people around us. Specially when Futawa came out too with Goku and they stood on my other side opposite Orion and speak with the girls from time to time.

"Sensei, Isa." Futawa called me all of sudden making me get out of my personal thoughts. "I think everything is right and clear now."

"There was just a lack of communication." Ethan said smiling then as if it was obvious.

"Hum. Sorry." I said bowing my head gently. "Gomen, gomen nashai." I said trying to speak a bit of Japanese.

The girl said something fast and appearing to be like joking and Ethan smiled too.

"She said she was angry because it was her favourite shirt, but that she can't hate too much an occidental girl that apologizes so much that looks a bit pathetic."

In other conditions I would have reacted a bit different, but then I was a bit ashamed on not having been able of dealing with it myself and having depend on the guys to help me.

"She is not such." Orion said in English. "If they were not girls I would dealt about this other way."

"They were not trying to offend anyone." Futawa said a bit worried about how tense the air still was. "It was just on a funny way, joking, friendly."

"Orion, it's fine." I said softly.

He then did a little pressure at my shoulder to comfort me a bit while we all went back inside the place.

It didn't took us too longer to get going our way back to where we were 'living' and so, we walked back all the way there.

"C'mon." Ethan said when he realised on the fact that I was looking a bit down since I listened to a chat I didn't understood. "You just crashed into someone and so there was a little mode accident, nothing wrong."

"I don't care about it." I said shaking my head.

"Then why are you so down?" Goku asked putting his finger at his mouth looking like a little kid at me expecting an answer.

"Just because I didn't understood a word about what you chatted with that girl." I said softly. "I felt… defenceless, idiot somehow."

"You are not Japanese." Ivvan told me. "Obviously you didn't know what they were speaking."

"Has she done anything to deserve that coldness and rudeness?" Orion defended me. "All she did was stepping where she shouldn't, and it was not her fault, she is the worst dancer I've ever met."

"Thanks Orion, you are making me feel tons better." I said with irony.

"Well, it's true." He said. "Your dancing sucks, but it was not your fault or at least it was not so important."

"Dude, stop speaking or I'll end up biting you behind your ears again." I added joking and punching his arm softly as punishing him a bit.

"Biting were?" Ethan asked confused for everyone.

"Biting me behind my ears." Orion said. "Is what you do to wild dogs to tame them. It was just a joke."

"Ah, you senseis have a weird humour sense." Goku said.

"Speaking about the previous topic… if you are feeling better, we could teach you a bit more Japanese on the free time." Futawa told me smiling softly. "That way you will understand what people speak, isn't it?"

"It could be a way, yes." Futawa said. "But learning Japanese is not as easy as you make it look, Ethan."

"I can teach you!" Goku offered holding my hands softly and chipping.

"I'm the one that first offered her to." Ethan said to begin a fight with the guy making me hold my giggle.

"Do you mind if we are all your Japanese teachers?" Futawa asked me looking to the fight. "Maybe we are not teachers, but maybe if we all do it we can teach you a lot of vocabulary because we are so different one from the others."

"Oh, I… I don't want to bother." I said.

Then I felt a big hand at my head top pushing me softly down.

"Do not worry to bother, those two seem to also be in need of some Japanese teaching." Ivvan said.

"Ok." I said. "If you don't mind then it will be fine." I said smiling to then clap my hands while we walked along the street. "Kids! I've got an idea. From tomorrow on we will have a tighter timetable including both English and Japanse lessons."

"Nooo!!" They complaint.

"What about our free time?" Ethan asked.

"We can teach each others then." I sentenced. "On nice places other than our rooms or the living-room we use as classroom."

"Yeah, as when we used to study on the park when there was a sunny day." Orion said.

"Or when we were to the lake park cycling, brought sandwiches and then studied there." I said. "We take classroom outdoors with us."

"My, my!" Futawa said smiling in fun. "What a marvellous and new method!"

"It's similar to Summerhill's School's one." I said. "So, who wanna have a go?"

"Count me." Orion said. "It was funny back then."

"I've got interest on that too." Futawa said joining us with an smile.

"Sounds good for me too." Ethan said putting his hand over Orion and mine.

"Yeah!!" Goku said joining too. "I'm going to teach our sensei!!"

Then Ivvan also put his hand over us without a word and looking away.

"Ok, then it's done now." I said smiling. "Tomorrow on we will having lessons during all the day. And we will have a lot of fun too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I spent all the night together with Orion trying to make a new schedule respecting the official booked times and seeing how we could make the rest match for having lessons from both English and Japanese. Finally about wake-up time, we managed to had a timetable ended and we went to show it to our boss.

"You are asking me to change schedules." The man said.

"With my respects, sir." My friend Ayato said. "I think it could be not such a bad idea."

"Ayato, shut up." The man said. "The actors can't perform as they should, so no practising time can be take, furthermore, we were thinking about booking more for them to try and improve. What do you have to say about that?"

"I don't know." I said. "I just thought it would be nice to do it that way. I mean… I've done some researches, one of them I made it based on the influence of fun and atmosphere on the student results to their efforts. I think that maybe if they were better motivated they could improve more. And…"

"Look sir, I've checked they have problems even with Japanese." Orion said a bit more rough than me. "That kiddo, Goku, he can't write properly as for the age he has; and Ethan, well, he is certainly good on certain vocabulary, but when it comes to formal speaking he keeps on messing with it…"

"I've got to agree about that." The director said scratching his chin. "But we can't take any more time…"

I was beginning to feel a bit weakening in my strengths; we were chatting with him while the actors trained at the other side of the door; and he said they were not as good as they should… I was a bit down, I could not fight against that.

"There must be a way." Ayato said backing me. "I mean… maybe they could held those lessons diary after all, if there's a little and reasonable agreement from both sides."

"Ok, I've thought an idea." The director said while the door opened to let the guys out sweating a bit and seeing us there. "Have those lessons you ask for, we will help if we can; but with three little conditions."

It seemed too good for being real.

"What conditions?" I asked.

"First one, they must not interfere with the timetable as they have now." The man said. "As you two have shown me, it's possible, so no problem about that."

"What are the rest?" Orion said.

"Calm up, calm up." The man said. "The second one is easy too. You will be allowed to do this planning as long as you are the ones taking care of all that, you will be giving them for free and you will have to find your own means."

"Well…" I said covering Orion's mouth before he was able to complain again.

"And the third one is going to be the easiest." The man said looking around. "As you don't seem to realise on how hard they have already to work, then you will do as they do. I mean, you will have the same lessons than them."

"But boss!!" They said.

"Sir, she is a lady!" Ethan said. "Do you think it's fair to make her go through all this?!"

"Ok, you win." I said then. "I accept those conditions, but I want to settle an extra one."

"An extra?" They said.

"I want to book a room with TV and two computers, I don't care if they are old ones, modern ones or laptops, at least once a week and possibly on weekends." I said. "It's part of my teaching program."

The man took a couple of seconds appearing to balance all what was said.

"Do we have a deal, sir?" I asked him holding out my hand.

"Sure." He said. "But if they lower their progresses at the film lessons then it's finished, no more silly lessons." He added holding my hand to shake hands.

"Sure, Boss." I said smiling commercially. "You will not be deceived, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 2

**EPISODE 3: IMPROVING.**

"One, two… three!" The martial arts teacher said teaching us the movements we had to perform. "Ok, understood?"

"Can you repeat it for a third time?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said before repeating it once again. "Ok now?"

"Water clear." We said.

"Ok, ready, steady… go!" He said.

We then began practising the movements, once and again while the teacher corrected our positions and movements.

It's now about three months since we made the agreement about the lessons and not only we've improved in Japanese and English that we are beginning to go better on the fighting acting parts.

"Good work, five minutes of rest and we try again." He said holding a bottle of fresh tea. "Well done missy."

"Arigato." I said bowing respectfully according to that discipline.

"Look what we have here." Ethan said. "The teacher's pet."

"The what?" I asked. "Teacher's pet." He told me still in Japanese to then translate it into English for me making me laugh.

"What I can't understand is how is you are so good at it." Goku said trying to do the combo the teacher just taught us. "I'm just unable to do it."

"It's all in your feet." I said. "Just try getting first fists, then legs, and the whole."

"Impossible." He said.

"Ok, look…" I said getting ready. "First, low defence to his punch. Second, you kick at his knee and then straight punch to his face chained with a left and then back right punches all chained while you fall over your risen feet to the ground. Sorry, I'm afraid I can't stand so long on one foot moving the other. Orion, please?"

"I'm your holder." He said coming to my back.

I repeated again slowly repeating the instructions.

"Try again?" I asked him to observe how he did and correcting him twice. "Hummm… let's try doing it other way now you seem to have clear what you must do." I said situating in front of him ready to practise. "Ok, I attack you and you try to defend."

"What?! I can't fight you." He said.

"Fight or I'll hit you." I said bouncing a bit to reheat my legs and ankles. "Ready?"

He then raised his guard a bit getting into position.

"I'm doing it more or less slow so you can mark your movements, right?" I said before throwing the hit slowly to give him time to play the movements.

He then tried doing them but didn't even touch me; once, twice, three times…

"Goku, you must touch me." I told him. "You don't hit too strong but at least touch me."

"I'm afraid of hurting you." He said.

"Do you prefer me hitting you?" I asked. "C'mon, move."

He repeated but again it was not worth of being called actor-worth effort.

"Goku, forget I'm me." I told him. "For a moment imagine I'm not me, imagine I'm your enemy. I'm a youkai that want to kill you, aye?"

"But our enemies are men." He said.

"Yaone and Lirin are girls." I said. "Imagine I'm Lirin then."

"I… can't promise you a thing, but…" He said.

"C'mon… try." I said.

This time he did better, much better.

"Better." I said. "What about trying once again?"

"I also want to try." Ethan said.

"First once again Goku and then you, Ethan."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are not going to believe it, sir." Our sword instructor said. "They made three sword fights perfectly today."

"Yeah, and their aikido and wingtsun level has improved a lot." The martial arts instructor told. "All of them! Oh, you should have seen how the littler one performed a combo with six out of seven steps by the end of the session!"

"And I've heard they can read their roles better now." The co-director said. "Maybe it would be time for doing something else."

"Something else?" Asked the sword instructor.

"Excuse me!" I said while Orion and I arrived. "Didn't know there was a meeting!"

"We found out about this when we went to ask Mr. Yuan and Mr. Hoûyin to lend us some materials." Orion said.

"What do you need from us?" Mr. Yuan the driver instructor told us.

"We were thinking on going to have some lessons outdoors." I explained. "I heard there was a beautiful tracking path near Tokyo so… well, we thought that as we have no lessons until tomorrow afternoon we could go there so as to do some sport as we learn." I said. "So we thought we could also need a pair of climbing equipments."

"Oh, ho, oh." Mr. Hoûyin, the risky-sport instructor said. "It can be dangerous going on your own."

"C'mon, we are not going to do so much risk." Orion said. "In any case you will get a hurt English teacher."

"We don't want anyone hurt." The director said.

"Ok, maybe this is also a good chance to see you guys putting into action what you learn from me. I'll go with you."

"Ok, you get the equipment." He said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Orion said. "I take this change to expose the weekend's plan."

"Other than the films' marathon?" I asked him in irony as he didn't tell me a thing before then.

"Aye." I said. "I think it would be a great idea for all the actors to see if they grew up a bit."

"We were just commenting on that." The co-director said. "It seems that despite of that strong study program you've put them into and that takes most of their day together with the rest of our trainings… well, that they have improved their other lessons skills, a notably lot."

"That's good news!" I said happy. "Wait until they know, they will be so thrilled!!"

"I suppose it should be them who tell them." Orion told me. "Remember you and I are just their English teachers."

"Well, apart than that it seems you, especially her, have gone friends with them." The director said. "And that's good."

"See?" I told Orion. "Someone that supports me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ok." Our risky sports instructor told us stopping at the end of the path. "Rest, we will later keep on climbing when I've managed to mark the path so you can begin climbing."

"Great…" The guys said out of strength.

"Wow, that was…" I began saying. "It's taken us a bit to reach here."

"Do you want some ice-tea?" Futawa asked me holding out a bottle for me.

"Ah, no, thanks." I said. "I've still not got used to drinking that all the time."

"Here." Orion said handing me his water canteen to share it. "I've brought you one; I knew you would forget yours."

"Thank you." I said smiling mildly at him as I held the recipient and had a long gulp of it before handing it back to him. "What would I do without you, Orion?"

Lupus was now lying obediently at my feet resting a bit while we also rested there.

"It seems you are not too tired." Ivvan said.

"Ka-sama is really strong girl!" Goku said clinging from my back smiling.

"I'm not!" I said about laughing. "But Orion, Lupus and I have gone hiking on weekends for years."

"And so you keep on getting tired after long walks." Orion said pulling my leg.

"What can I say?" I said. "Lupus and you walk too fast and agile, I can't follow that track so long as you."

"Well, those two look stronger than you, anyway." Ethan said.

"Oh, oh!" Goku said chipping. "I forgot telling you! I had an idea!"

"Please, no more singing while we walk or I'll shoot you." Ivvan said.

Certainly this time he was a bit more polite and calmed than Sanzo, yet he kept on being a bit short tempered.

"No!" Goku said laughing while Lupus pulled him away from me by biting his trousers. "I just thought on calling us by our roles!"

"Your what?" I asked.

"They mean calling them Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai." Orion said. "That would be a good idea of Isa and I had also nick names."

"What about wolf-guy and princess?" Ethan said joking.

"What about calling you red roach?" Orion asked.

No, certainly nothing seemed to have changed.

"Stop it kids." I said joking too. "I think the names idea is a good one, yet maybe you should call us by our real names."

"So, Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Orion and Isa." Futawa said summarising it.

"And Lupus." I said when he made a noise. "Do not forget about him, he is part of the team."

"Aye, and that gigantic pooch." Ethan said.

"OK, guys, time to keep on." The instructor said. "C'mon… move those butts… the camp is not going to be coming here for us."

"Man, I'm willing to get there." Ethan said. "This is certainly exhausting."

"Will we have to build the tents?" Orion asked. "I love doing that."

"Well, we can build them, but there's also a little hut so…"

"I ask for the tent!" Orion, Goku and I said to then laugh.

"Man, they are crazy." Ethan said. "Why would you sleep on such things when you can sleep on a hut?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Orion… I'm out of nails!!" I moaned.

"Yeah, it seems someone put them all at my tent." He said handing me some more nails.

"Oh, can you give me a hand?" Goku asked pointing to his attempt of tent.

"Wait a second and I'll do." I said.

"I still can't understand how is you are so fast mounting tents." Orion told me.

"Training on summer camps." I said winking at him in fun.

"Man… I think I love that girl." Ethan said to Futawa and Ivvan. "She is strong, great personality, beauty… and it seems she can do anything."

"Don't forget she is the only one standing Goku that much." Futawa said smiling mild. "He is beginning to look at her as if she was his mother."

"Sure, also that." Ethan said smiling in fun. "I think we could bet on who gets her heart first."

"All yours." Ivvan said. "She is just a silly girl to my point of view."

"My, my." Futawa said. "I don't think it's ok to bet on that… she is not going to like it."

"Hey, shouldn't you be ordering your things at the wardrobes?" The instructor told them. "Hum, watching the most dare ones mount their tents??"

"Watching how a girl apparently defenceless mount a tent faster than a wild guy and the monkey together." Ivvan said. "Ah, again the one of the kid fell down. Silly…"

"To speak the truth… I think she is the most skilled on this from all you." The teacher said. "She follows the indications by heart, chooses well the land to settle the tent… and obviously knows what is the use for all the parts of the tent." He added while I ended fastening the waterproof cape over the tent and under it to prevent rain pooling them if it began raining after asking Orion about what Lupus and he thought about the possibility of raining that night.

"Ok men, shall we begin cooking the dinner for all?" He asked then.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a barbecue?" Ethan asked.

"Aye, but it has to be cooked too." Futawa said. "It's going to be fun!" He said cheerfully. "I've never done one before!"

"Really?" The teacher said. "Oh, oh. Ivvan?"

"Ah, ah." He said shaking his head. "The closes I've been from one was when I had to do some photo shoots."

"Ethan?" The teacher said.

"I have seen how they are done." He said. "But I've never done one."

"Great." The teacher said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we have a woman too." Ivvan said. "She must know how to do it."

"Pray for it." The teacher said. "C'mon, let's offer them a hand."

"I don't think they need too much help." Futawa said smiling and pointing out of the window. "But they are going to need someone to stop the kid from playing with one of the covers."

They went fast out and stopped at the door to see Goku running with his waterproof cape over him as if he was a ghost while Lupus chased him while Orion shouted at him not to play with that and…

"Hey, stop it." I said holding him and removing the 'cloak' from him. "If you damage this and it rains today you will end up swimming inside your tent."

"But…" He said.

"No buts." I said walking to keep on mounting the tent to fasten that cape. "Especially when Orion and I are mounting your tent too."

"C'mon kid." The teacher said. "She is right, if you don't put that over the tent you will go soaked if it rains tonight."

"Ok." He said. "Sorry…"

"By the way, do you guys know how to do a barbeque?" The teacher said.

"No." Both Orion and I said.

"Perfect." The teacher said. "We have the meat but not the skills…"

"Well, I know how to roast steaks on a bonfire." I said raising a hand.

"Yeah, me too." Orion said. "Anyway… we could also eat raw meat. Lupus would love it." He said smiling impishly.

"Aye, like wild animals." I said answering to his joke. "Oh, oh! I know! We could also look for some wild fruits and eat them."

"Er… this was supposed to be a little trip." The teacher said. "Not… survival race."

"We were just kidding." I said smiling and throwing away the stone I used as hammer.

"Yeah, we like joking." Orion said. "So… as the teacher said, we could do it like a survival experience."

"Please, not such thing…" The teacher said.

"No, no, don't worry." Orion said. "It would be fun but maybe you city-guys would die before reaching back home. Just a soft one, like Isa and I."

"I still can't understand what's up between both." Ethan said.

"Team work." I said smiling.

"What she is lack of I have it, what I'm lack of she has it." Orion said. "Cooperation and teamwork. The basics for survival."

"So this translated to now means something too easy to understand." Orion said. "Everyone gives a hand, everyone has dinner; someone tries to sneak out, nobody has dinner."

"Man, this two make a great team." The teacher said. "OK, keep on talking. What do we have to do?"

Then Orion and I looked at each other and smiled in fun.

"Ok, stand still!" Orion said. "Arms to your sides! Hum… what do you think, captain?"

"I think Mr. Goku and Mr. Ethan will make a perfect team for looking for water while Mr. Ivvan, Mr. Futawa and Mr. Adventure will do perfect collecting wood for the fire."

"I want to go picking up wood." Goku said.

"No cooperation, no dinner. Remember?" I asked them. "We need water to put out the fire. Orion?"

"Ok, I go with the water party and then you do the bonfire." He said. "Lupus, take care of her."

"Orion, can you lend me your toy, please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said looking into his pockets and handing me a jack-knife. "Take good care of it, please."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is just… silly." Ivvan said picking another branch from the ground. "We are not here for picking up branches."

"Heya!" I said waving at them from under a tree. "I think I've found something."

"What's it?" Futawa asked me.

"Something that could be useful for fire." I said smiling. "I'll pick it up."

It was a moment and I was trying to climb up the tree without success.

"Er... mind giving me a little help?" I asked a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid I'm a bit short for… well, reaching the first branch."

"Then why don't you stop playing being a monkey and keep taking whatever you were picking up?" Ivvan asked.

"Ok, let me see…" The teacher said coming to my side. "I will make you a step so you step at my hands and I push you up a bit."

"Sure." I said. "Ready?"

As he said, he joined both hands to make a step where I put my feet and then I jumped up to stand up and he pushed me a bit upper so I got hold to the branch and hung from there to then begin climbing up.

"Are you ok?" The teacher asked me when I got lost at the branches.

"Aye, don't worry." I said. "Lupus, ready, I'm going to throw you something."

It was a surprise for the rest when they saw the wolfish dog hold the apples one by one to drop them at the ground as I let them fall down for him to pick them up.

"Man, this is really terrifying…" Ivvan said.

"My, my… what a well trained dog." Futawa said smiling while I shouted Lupus because he barked at the tree. "It seems those three work along really well."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Watch out with the step ahead." Orion advised Ethan and Goku back him while they carried the buckets full of water.

"Pick that dog!" They heard the instructor shouting. "He's gotten all our dinner!!"

"Lupus!" Isa shouted at him. "Stop playing and bring that back before I end lighting the fire!"

"Er… are you sure your dog is well trained?" Ethan asked when they saw Lupus with the bag where the meat was kept at his jaws.

"Lupus!" Orion shouted at him. "Return that immediately you rude moron!!"

"Ahhh!" Goku shouted when he realised. "Our dinner!!"

"Stop shouting." I said bowing over the wooden pile we made out of the branches and leaves we managed to pick up. "Fire will clean any slobber he left. Dude… this is a bit wet…"

"Have you tried putting some papers inside so they light and the wood dries a bit before burning?" Orion then said.

"Ah, yeah." I said. "Thanks for the tip."

"Sure." He said. "You always forget about it."

"Hey, need my lighter?" Ethan asked.

"Ah, no thanks." I said. "Ivvan already lent me his." I added lifting it to show him it.

It took us little time to have the fire lighted and the water ready in case anything happened so they all sat around the fire while we waited for it to turn into ambers so we could begin roasting the food.

"Didn't know you guys could work so well into real survival situations." The teacher said.

"Survival this?" Orion asked. "Nah, this is not survival. We have tents, food, mobiles, lighters…"

"What Orion means is this is just a hard camping." I said. "All the problems were you didn't knew how to make a barbecue so we had to look for wood and water to light a fire and roast the meat for dinner."

"Luckily we have you two." Goku said so Lupus barked. "Three, you three."

"C'mon big boy…" I said rubbing his big head while he was between Orion and I. "He didn't knew you were the one helping me picking up the fruits while I passed them to you."

"Er… I think I'll pass from the fruit." Ethan said putting the apple half bitten down.

"Hey, do not throw away the food." Orion said. "Pass it."

"Sure." He said handing it to him.

"Ok, let's put the meat already so it roasts." I said. "Orion, if you please?"

"Aye, juice." He said. "I need more hands."

"What do we have to do now?" Futawa said.

"Making juice out of the fruits and berries we've picked up." He said.

"Hum… just the red things and the wild apples." I said. "And the rest you know." I added looking at him after placing the first row of steaks at the grill.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yum!" Goku said giving the first bite to the meat as we took it off. "Tastes wonderful!!"

"See?" Orion said. "It's the only person I know able to do that flavour."

"Tastes great." Ivvan said nodding.

"Hum!" Futawa said smiling. "The wild berries just make it better!"

"I'm happy you like them." I said smiling. "Ok, my turn."

It was funny, but I never got so much fun by something as simple as cooking for so many people. Anyway, that full of noises place was apparently all I needed for feeling alive again.

"Fu… Hakkai." Ethan called him. "Can I make you a question?"

"Sure." He said. "Anything wrong?"

"No, don't worry." Ethan said. "It was just… Don't you think Isa-chan is hyper-cute when she smiles like this?"

Sure, I was smiling in fun while we joked and I kept on roasting the last part of the steaks.

"Well, she is pretty." Futawa said. "But well… no doubt she is great when she smiles like that but do not make too much illusions about her, I'm afraid that despite on what they said, Orion and her are something else than friends."

"Well, that makes all funnier." Ethan said smiling. "I will have competence to get her heart, that makes it all more valuable."

"Ethan… I'm nobody to tell you off but… I must remember you she is a person and not a prize." Futawa told him serious. "Watch out on what you do and do not hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Ethan said appearing to be offended. "I'm a perfect lover, I will not hurt her."

Then I looked at them because I caught they were looking at me and they did a hand greeting smiling so I smiled back.

"If it's against that guy then the competition will be great." Ethan said. "Furthermore, this will be a perfect way to get into my role as Sha Gojyo."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was night when I felt a bit tired while we were around the bonfire telling stories and singing.

I was wrapped with a blanket and Lupus was at my back for me to use him as a kind of furry pillow and protecting me.

"Hey, maybe you should go sleep." Orion said.

"All of us should go to bed." The instructor said. "C'mon… tomorrow we are going climbing up and down a vertical wall."

"Great, someone is going to have to pull me up." I said moving and hearing my knees creaking softly. "I'm afraid I can't still climb too well."

"Well, don't worry." Orion said. "As always I'll pull you up a bit. Do you keep on your line?"

"Aye, same weight as always." I assured. "Ufff… maybe a pound or two less than the previous time… Well, sorry but… I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Night." All of them said.

"Don't forget watering the fire to put it out, please." I said rubbing my eyes. "Ah, Lupus, want to come with me?" I asked when he rubbed his head against my side and walked next to me.

"Go, go, dude." Orion told him joking apparently bothered. "I see who you are loyal to, traitor."

"Isn't him her dog?" Ivvan said.

"Ah, no." Orion said. "It's mine, but it seems he likes her very much."

"Your girlfriend." Ethan said.

"My friend, just 'friend', right?" Orion said. "We were neighbours and since… well, since our friends left us alone we went better friends."

"Lupus!" They heard me shouting. "That was my blanket!"

"Lupus, behave or I'll make you out of there!" Orion told him without moving but for turning a bit his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Man… you look like the dog's parents." The teacher said after a while when they didn't saw him.

"By the way, where's Goku?" The teacher said.

"Goku!" They called him.

"Shhh…" Orion said to then listen at something.

Then he stood up and walked towards my tent to open it slightly and tell off Lupus that was snarling softly at him.

"Mystery solved." He whispered. "It seems our lash is having a huge tick at her tent today."

"Oh, no." Ethan said. "I'm taking him out of there."

"Hands out." Orion told him. "She is his mother so he is not going to do anything on her. Furthermore, if he even tries anything I will hear him and I can assure you that you will also notice because Lupus will rip his shoulder apart."

"He can't." The teacher said.

"Really?" Orion said to the unbutton his shirt and show them the bite mark at his shoulder. "I can assure you it was not a shark. Nah, try getting Lupus his food not being her and you will get one of this precious marks."

"Man, you three are crazy." Ivvan said. "A wild dog, the wild guy and the crazy lash."

"Yeah, what a funny gang." The teacher muttered smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4: A

**EPISODE 4: CLIMBING TRIP.**

"Ok, hold tight!" Orion said pulling from me a bit more. "C'mon! Move that ass a bit and keep on climbing!"

"I still can't understand how is possible she can hold Goku while he climbs but she can't climb up that wall." Ivvan said.

"It's all matter of angles and strength projection." The teacher said.

"Exactly." Orion said. "C'mon Isa, try a bit further!"

"As… if… I could." I said patting.

"Magnesium!" Orion told me.

"I know!" I said sinking my fingers at the bag at my side.

"Er… need help?" Ethan asked me.

"Thanks Ethan." I said.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He said saying no with his finger. "Gojyo, I'm Gojyo."

"Sure, Gojyo." I said. "Mind more on how are you going to reach the peck."

"Wanna race?" He asked me.

"Hum." I said shaking my head. "No, thanks. You would win."

"Stop chatting and keep on trying!" Orion said.

Then I released a hand to make him an obscene sign before having to hold again to prevent falling down.

"Funny to see you guys get along so well." Ethan told me.

"It's like my brother." I said smiling in-joke.

I kept on climbing until I nearly fell down so I began shouting.

"Orion!" I called him. "I begin going down!!"

"Ok, well done." He said. "A metre more than usual."

"Really?" I said. "For how you shouted at me I would have said I was lowering my rank!"

"Ok, how did you say it was to go down?" Gojyo asked me.

"Ok, put your hand here." I said showing him. "And the other back you. What you have to do is go down jumping little by little if you find a bump in the wall and walking if it's plain like this one."

"Sounds easier than it is really." He said messing a bit.

"Orion!" I called him. "Hold me tight, please!"

"Anything wrong?!" He asked me.

"No, don't worry!" I said taking a karabiner to hold it to a holder at the wall and then hanging next to Gojyo. "Guys!" I called the ones down them. "Hold Gojyo tighter, please!" Then I looked at him and hearing him. "Ok, this hand here, and this one there." I told him guiding his hands to hold the rope. "Soft movements and take your time."

"How is possible you can't climb but then you move so easily at this times?" He asked me.

"Practise." I said smiling.

"What's wrong up there?" Orion asked me.

"Nothing!" We said as I began my way back my way. "Take your time, Gojyo."

It was funny, because the following thing was when we met him down again, he nearly fell twice but he was held by the rest.

"Man!" He said landing at his bottom. "This is painful!"

"At least you have not broken your neck." The instructor said.

"Ok, ready to do the serious part?" Orion asked.

"Serious part?" They asked.

"Aye, we have to go back down here." The instructor said. "But… I'm not sure they are… ready."

"Then maybe we could go first us three to make the way down and then they climb down too." I said.

"You love it, don't you?" Orion said rubbing my face where I had some magnesium from my cheek.

"Sure." I said. "Specially when they are going to be bumps at the wall. So funny!!"

(Time or Space Jump)

"Feel like a race?" Orion asked both the instructor and I when we saw the wall we had to climb down.

"Er… I do think it's not a good idea." The instructor said.

"Man!!" Goku said frightened at the border holding to the stone we would use for climbing down. "I can't climb down!!"

"What about climbing down with someone else?" Futawa asked.

"I don't want to have to carry anyone at my back." Orion said. "And it was risky to do this two by two."

"Then… you guys make the guide and then I stay here with them so I help them?" I suggested them.

"Ok, here." Orion said handing me a walky-talky. "We will keep in touch with that."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Ok, everything settled here." Orion said through the walky-talky. "Who is first?"

"Ivvan on the right and Futawa on the left." I told them.

"Ok, make them do it the other way round." He said.

"Aye." I said. "Ok men, you've heard. Come here…"

I then fastened their karabiner to make them leave.

"And remember you have to do it slowly." I said.

"Man, we are all going to die." Ethan said pale.

"C'mon guys. I've done it a lot of times and you can see me here." I said sitting next to Goku. "C'mon Goku, you see you are going to like it."

"I can stand heights…" He said.

"But don't worry, I'm going to be here with you, aye?"

"Hum." He nodded shyly.

"Hey guys!" I shouted at the edge. "How are you?!"

"I'm going to kill you all as soon as I reach land!" Ivvan said threatening.

"This is certainly terrifying!" Futawa added.

"Ok, guys." I said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Both said at once.

"Have you realised on how high this is?" Ethan said. "Each time I think that if anything goes wrong we could lose our beautiful faces…"

"Not really." I said. "You would die before that." I added joking and making him go whiter. "I was joking. "You will both be fine. Really, trust me."

"Sorry but I doubt it." Ethan said.

"Ok, let's get ready." I said lying down and putting my head out of the edge to check both Ivvan and Futawa were missing just ¼ of the path. "First Eth… Gojyo, and then Goku and I because our fastening are a bit more difficult."

"I'd rather you to drop him and go down with me." He said.

Then I smiled and began rearranging the straps of his harnesses to get him ready.

"Did you know this could be sexy if we didn't had to go down that cliffs?" He asked softly.

I then smiled fastening it more. Just as if nothing had happened, as if they were just the same as I once met them.

"Ok, Mr. Gojyo, you are ready now. Wait a bit until they end and I tie you up that rope." I told him. "Come here Goku. I'm beginning with you."

It was funny, but I had to put an extra harness to tie Goku to me by also the chest and to the rope and then up a tree.

"Gojyo, pull us up a bit, please." I asked him. "Just help me a bit, please."

"Sure, miss." He said. "Man! What do we feed Goku with?!"

"Oy, Goku." I said. "You should eat a bit less. Lower us again, please. We are going to need an extra karabiner…" I added lowering us and putting on another karabiner on our harness before trying again.

"Hey!" Orion asked. "What's up? The other two are already done here."

"Coming, coming." I said. "Well, Gojyo, let's begin with you."

I then picked up the ropes to tie him up at them and after checking it I patted his back.

"Ok, macho-man, show me you are so brave as you said and remember: slow and safe." I said smiling.

"It's easier to say than to do." He said.

"Just a little trick, do not look down too much." I said.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, I smiled and patted Goku's head.

"Ok, Goku." I said. "Ready?"

"No." He said.

"Do not look down." I said. "Orion, ask someone else to be weight with you, Goku and I are going down together."

"OK, by the way, I'm afraid you are going to need your help with the roach." I said apparently in fun. "He is stuck at the wall."

Then I smiled and fastened all the ropes to Goku and I before kneeling down at the edge.

"Ok, now hold tight to me and try to have some fun." I said. "We are moving. Do you remember about what I said to you?"

"Hum." He said nodding.

It was fun, because we began going down and he did really well despite of the fear he had, until…

"Ahh!!" He said when there was a little wind blow that rocked us slightly once.

"Ok, ok." I told him. "Calm up, please. It's ok, it's ok."

"We are going to fall down!!" He said as we reached Gojyo's height.

"Ok, Goku, look at my eyes, look at my eyes!" I said hanging from a single hand with the rope tied to my leg hurting me a bit. "Calm up. Everything is fine, right?"

"He is the one tied to you!" Gojyo said.

"Ok, Ethan Connelly, calm up too!" I said. "I'm taking Goku down and I come back for you. Ok? Try going a bit lower so I don't have to climb so much."

Then I kept on going down with Goku held at me.

"Are you ok?" Orion asked me when I reached the ground with Goku.

"Aye, I'm fine." I said while he untied Goku and I. "But they are not. Ethan is about peeing in terror. I'm going to need you to pull me up."

"You know what the risk on it is, don't you?" Orion said.

"Yes, I know." I said while I was finally freed from Goku and fast tied to the same rope. "Ok, pull me up." I said.

It was something fast, I began moving up with the rope being pulled up by Orion and the instructor while I also climbed fast as if I was a monkey thanks to the help I was getting from them. At that rate I soon reached Ethan that was stuck there.

"Ethan, hey." I called him while I sank a guide at the wall to try and reach him. "Open your eyes. You have to keep on moving."

"I can't." He said.

"Hey, open your eyes and look at me." I told him. "Open them and look at me!" I said hitting his back and making him do it. "I'm not going to let you fall down. I'm going to go with you all the way down and you are going to reach land safely."

"I…" He said.

"Ok, look at me." I said. "I'm not strong, I'm just a girl among you all males, I've got not female contact since… since I left my country. And now I think we could do something that would help you guys I'm mistaken to the point Goku and you seem about collapsing. I'm even more terrified than you from heights!"

He was now shocked and I seemed to have spoken more than needed or wanted.

"And now…" I added softer. "Stop moaning and go down."

He took a bit to do it, but when he realised I joined both by a little rope tying us together.

"Now hold on tight and keep on going down." I said moving a bit. "If we were up I could do as with Goku, but here…" I said.

"I… I'll try." He said.

We took a bit more to get back down to ground, and this time, he landed again at his bottom but because he tripped.

As soon as I reached down and gave two steps I limped once.

"Are you feeling ok?" The instructor asked.

"Aye, aye." I said rubbing my knee and ankle. "Everything fine."

"Wait a moment." Orion said. "Sit down and show me that ankle."

"Orion, please, I'm fine." I said.

"Then be a good girl and sit down." He said making me sit at a big rock. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do it when you are not wearing long trousers?" He added looking at me straight at the eyes.

"What did you want me to do?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked wearing a puppy face of curiousness.

"Nothing." I said.

"This nothing." Orion said lifting my shorts' leg to show the snake-like marks now appearing at my skin as if they were burned. "And they will turn into bruises on matter of hours."

"Oh, my!" Futawa said. "I've got a medical pack, allow me."

"By heaven's shake." I said. "It's nothing, drop it please."

"This are not nothing." Futawa said. "They are grazes; at the thigh they are even beginning to bleed at a point."

"Ok, ok…" I said giving up. "Two minutes."

"I'll put a couple of patches and I'll take a closer look later." He said. "But… that ankle…"

"I will walk, thanks." I said.

Sure, it was funny but when I was put the patches and finally allowed to keep on, I was offered to be carried. When I refuse, just Orion handed me what I needed: a long branch to be used as pilgrim stick.

We had to shorten things a bit, but the only adaptations to be done were to call the car to come and pick us up to carry us around to the rest of activities.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Have you seen her?" Ethan asked Futawa while I was aiming while we trained archery. "It's just so… brave."

"Well, not everyone would have kept on walking like that." Futawa said. "Her leg was a bit damaged…"

"Hey!" The instructor Hoakiro, the weapon instructor, said. "Stop chatting and go back to training!"

"Sensei, if you don't mind I'll go having a bit of water." I told him as I felt the marks at my leg burn.

"Ok, take a rest." He said. "But stand at the shadow, please."

"Aye." I said walking to get them and sitting next to Mr. Hoûyin, the risky sport instructor that was now resting. "Man… what an awful day…"

"Do not punish yourself too much." He told me handing me a bag with ice. "You did well. Wolf-guy and you, princess, make a great team. I've never seen such a cooperation before."

"Ah, well, he loves risky sports so… well, after that time spending a lot of free time together he has made me like them a bit too." I recognised. "Is it true?" I asked in fun. "Well, I must admit it's the first time I see such a cute couple." He said.

"We are not couple!" I said laughing. "Orion is like… like my brother."

"Well, then such a good brother-sister relationship that you work so well together." He said. "And the idea of doing this weekend was bright."

"Please… do not lie to me." I said smiling. "It was awful… I didn't count on the fact that they were actor, model, doctor… and the kid. I didn't think they would be frightened from heights."

"Well, they are going to have to get over that." He said. "Because they are going to have to learn it soon."

"I thought they would like burning a bit of adrenaline and… well, that this would help making them closer." I said. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Wrong?" He said. "Ah, no!" He added half laughing. "Well, obviously you forgot about the little fact that not all of them share that adventure joy as your 'brother' and you. But the intention was bright."

"Isa, Isa!" Goku said running to me. "Did you saw it?! I sank the arrow at the target!"

"Well done." I said patting his head. "I keep on missing it too."

"You just got the wrong position." The instructor said. "Come here and I teach you again."

(Time or Space Jump)

It was nearly night when we headed back the mini-flats were we were living by car drove by our instructors.

Everyone was sleeping now, everyone but for Futawa and I.

"Futawa." I called him. "I was wondering… mind if I have a shower before you having that look at my wounds?"

"Ah, sure." He said. "Sure. By the way, in case it's useful, I think the trip was rather funny."

"Funny?" I asked. "Well, I doubt Ethan or Goku think the same. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done…"

"Nah, don't worry." He said. "It was just a fright. And the sights were good."

I then smiled mildly a bit relieved.

"Thanks…" I said softly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you are a nice girl." He said. "You do your work well, but sincerely… as risky sport instructor you have a bit bad measurement of shocking experiences. Yet you really reacted well when you had to deal with Goku and Ethan." He said smiling and patting my head.

"Not everyone would have climbed back so fast and without even thinking it to help Ethan." The instructor said smiling.

"I couldn't see him so shocked and defenceless." I said. "Don't tell anyone, but…" I said looking around to check everyone but for us four were deep sleeping. "I'm also a bit frightened on heights. And the first time I had to do a vertical wall I felt as if I was to fall down and smash against the ground."

"Really?" Futawa said.

"Aye, I was so frightened I went through the same." I confessed. "And Orion put his head out of the edge of the cliffs. He did just the same than I did. He managed to peace me up and then I found the courage for doing it."

"What was enough strong to make you do such thing?" The weapon instructor asked then.

"Love." I said smiling softly and blinking. "He remembered me on someone I once loved and how he would be happy to learn from me if we ever met again." I added looking dissimulately at Ethan that was sleeping against the window.

"Ah, I knew you had someone." The sport instructor told me smiling.

"Hun." I said shaking my head. "I once had someone, but… he left."

"Really?" Futawa said. "Another girl?"

"No, work." I said smiling mildly. "And also the fact that he was from another place different than me."

"Hum!" They said.

"Can we hear about it?" The weapon instructor told me.

"You are a bit gossip, aren't you?" I asked them laughing.

"Yes, yes." He said. "But tell us. Who was him?"

"An exchange student." I said. "He was a friend, he and three other friends lived at my place sharing it with me and… well, the term ended so he had to leave."

"Hum, it must be painful." Futawa said.

"Well, it was." I said. "We made a promise and so I have to now take it along, when I have chance, when we met again."

"What promise was it?" They asked.

"You ask too much." I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5: A

**EPISODE 5: EXTRA-SERVICES ARE CANCELLED.**

"Ok, how was the trip?" The director asked Mr. Hoûyin on their reunion the following day while we were on our English lessons.

"Ah, fine." He said. "You should have seen those two. They really were bright teaching them... Did you know they went on risky sports days? Oh, and you should know those two are not really like they look."

"Not really as they look?" Mr. Yuan, the weapon instructor said.

"No." He said. "For example, have you noticed she lips a bit?"

"Aye, he was worse today at their exercises." Mr. Kohaku, the martial arts instructor said. "Twisted ankle?"

"She got hurt when she had to carry Goku down a vertical wall climbing and a little wind blow made them cradle a bit. Goku got terrified and she had to hold by tying her rope around her leg so it hurt her." Mr. Hoûyin said. "Oh, and then Ethan went frozen at the same wall and he didn't doubted to climb back all the way while we pulled her to do it faster and then she managed to calm him up and get him down. She did all the way down with Goku tied to her so as him to be able to go down!!"

"We must admit it's something… hard to do." Mr. Hoakiro said. "Not much specialists can do it either."

"Well, to tell the truth I must say those two seem to be good pupils too." Mrs. Nanami, the vocalisation teacher said then. "Their techniques are not as good as the rests but… well, their preparation is also really… rare."

"And well, she is certainly the most graceful from all." Master Honjo, the fencing instructor said.

"And not just that." Mr. Hoûyin said then. "Those two are really masters on survival training. Did you know how did they manage to make the four men work together? None of us knew how to do barbecues and so they made groups to look for water and wood, the basics for survival."

"Hum…" The director said thinking. "Maybe we could use that pair 'gifts' to take some advantage…"

(Time or Space Jump)

Beep, beep…

"Ok, time for having meal." I said smiling. "Pick up your things and let's move."

It was funny, but now we could nearly speak both English and basic Japanese among us easily.

"What do you think we will have for lunch today?" Ethan said.

"I want miso soup again!!" Goku said.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Orion asked when we saw the cantina room closed.

"Didn't you know?" Yuka said then. "We are forced to reduce expenses so now we have all to dispense the cook."

"Do we have to cook ourselves?!" Ethan said.

"What's wrong with that?" Mika said smiling.

"Isa, I exchange lunch for bed making." Orion said.

"And cleaning the bedroom." I said. "But I pick up my things, don't worry."

"Done." He said patting my shoulder.

"Code chat again?" Ivvan asked.

"No, I cook for both Orion and I and he does the cleaning of my room too." I said.

"Isa…" Goku said. "Isa… I can't cook…"

"Don't tell me you can't cook." Mika said. "None of you?"

"I can." Futawa said half smiling.

"Just as always…" I muttered smiling. "Ok, remember about the weekend?"

"As for forget it." Ethan said.

"Well, remember the part about teamwork?" I asked them.

"Do not call this that." Orion said. "This is just trading."

"Ok, let's make a deal." I said. "Fu… Hakkai and I do the cooking turn, then we also have… the cleaning one, the laundry one… ah, and don't forget about shopping"

"I ask for the laundry one." Ethan said. "Not to show off but I can do it well."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Man, this begins to work." Mika told Rowhan, the co-director. "They have began to try and organise their turns for work you have removed service at."

"Great, great…" He said smiling. "Just as we thought. This is going to be great."

"Anyway… don't you think it was a bit cruel?" She said. "Removing the cantina, the laundry and the cleaning service when you know perfectly that they are not able to do such things alone…"

"Aye, but our little 'English' friend does." He said. "And that way, they are going to be more linked all together. And that is going to be reflex on their performance and diary life."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Isn't it ready yet?" Goku complaint while I was making the sandwiches.

"Goku, there was nothing else left." I said. "Stop complaining, we will have something else for dinner, right?"

"Oh, this is funny but tonight it was my turn." Hakkai said.

"By the way, what am I supposed to do today for you?" Ethan asked.

"As today there was no laundry or sweeping…" I said.

"Ethan, what do you know about massaging?" Futawa asked.

"Uff, I do real good ones." He said smiling evilly. "Women are my best."

"I meant feet massaging." Futawa said.

"No way I'm doing it on you." He said.

"No, but she needs to be changed the ankle bands so maybe she would also like a THERAPEUTICAL massage at her feet and ankle."

"Hum!" I said. "Sounds great."

"Sure." Ethan said. "I can do it."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Hey, careful, careful." I told Ethan while he unwrapped my ankle.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Aye." He said. "Man, you've got beautiful feet." He said caressing it softly to then move his finger at my ankle marks. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry about this." He said when I shivered a second.

"Well, it's been not what I thought, but at least I didn't broke it." I said. "Goku is a bit heavier I thought."

"Yeah, he eats a lot, I don't know where does he hid all that food." Ethan said making me smile in fun while he rubbed the cream at my wounds. "I love this feet. They are really soft."

"Soft?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes." He said. "Did you us nourishing cream on them?"

"No, I just thought feet are used for walk and standing at." I said.

"Wow!" He said. "No way! Didn't you know women feet are really sexy?"

"No." I said. "Really?"

"Yes." He said putting more cream at the ankle and beginning to massage it again with a lot of care. "That's why a lot of women wear sandals and paint their toe nails."

"Well, I don't yet…" I began.

"No, you don't need them." He said. "They are perfect as they are now. Ok, this is done."

"Thank you." I said moving it a bit. "You were skilled on this. Are you sure you never did a feet massage before?"

"No." He said smiling. "It's really funny you didn't complaint, I was afraid of hurting you."

"It's just scratches and a bit skinned." I said. "It doesn't mean I can't feel there."

"I've… still not thanked you." Ethan said. "For what you did back up there."

"Ah, never mind." I said. "I did what I thought was best. It should be me who apologized."

Then he covered my lips with a finger to make me stop.

"No." He said. "It was funny but for the wall. And you are a wonderful teacher!" He said laughing. "A little mistake is made by anyone."

"Little mistakes could not have killed you." I said. "I think you are not conscious on what could have happened if you had react other way."

"Well, I trust you three." He told me. "Really, back up there you were a great help… didn't knew you were also terrified on heights."

"Hum, well, I've learnt to deal with that fear." I said.

"Was it true what you said up there?" He asked me.

"Hum?" I asked. "I can't remember what I said."

"That you were just a girl, that you didn't had girl contact since you left your country."

"Well, as far as I can see none of you guys are girl so… well, yeah." I said. "But well, it's not as if I cared, really. I'm used to move along with Orion."

"You really helped me up there." He said.

"Anyway, if you are so frightened from heights then how did you managed to fly all your way from USA to here?" I asked him.

"I… I was under sleeping drugs effects." He confessed.

That made me astonish as it was first time I saw him like that; no, not him, Gojyo, my Gojyo… but that guy was Ethan Connelly.

"Anything wrong?" He asked me.

"No, nothing." I said smiling.

(Time or Space Jump)

"How is your leg?" Orion asked me while he was sitting at my bed while we programmed the following day things.

"Fine." I said. "Yeah, well, you know, it is not too painful."

"I suppose now you've re-met your 'handsome' boyfriend you will feel tons better." He said ironically.

"Hum, it's not like that and you know." I told him shaking my head. "Don't know it's… like if he was still him but on the same time he was… someone different."

"Hum?" He asked. "How can it be someone to be the same and at the same time a different person?"

"Don't know… but for example, before, he was really cute when speaking sincerely." I said. "Or when he said he wanted to do laundry and ironing cause he knew how to. I don't know what to believe…"

"Hum…" He said. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but… maybe you should forget about who you met and begin from 0."

"Do you think so?" I asked him while Lupus moved his head to lay it at my lap again. "I mean… you have always told me he was such a bad influence…"

"I'm sure I'll regret it for ever but… yeah." He said. "I mean… you don't have to see him as the one he was, Gojyo, but for the one he is now, Ethan Cornels."

"Connelly, Ethan Connelly." I told him. "Maybe you are right…"

"Good girl." He said patting my head. "By the way, I don't think he has changed that much. I've heard he is trying to be on who gets someone's heart first."

"Again betting." I said. "Well, maybe you are right and he has not changed that much either."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"Again awaken?" Ivvan asked me while he was having coffee at the common room. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing." I said. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I hope it's not a pair of girls what take your rest away." Ivvan told me.

So clear was it I was lack of rest due to a female?

"Nah, there are hot chicks around here, but… no, not hot chicks." I said smiling. "Why?"

"You look like you were the kind of guy collecting girls." He told me.

Certainly, I rather a female between my sheets than a male next to me. And not due to the pleasure a lady could make me give, no. Women are the best art expression in the world.

"Don't worry, I'm a safe lover." I said.

"Keep on having in mind betting about the lady?" He asked me.

"Sure, but… I'm really sure I will get her." I said.

"That Orion-man is a mile ahead you." Ivvan said half smiling. "He is allowed to stay with her until she sleeps."

"Oh, I bet she will have soon that… consideration also towards me." I said. "Soon."

Sure, I would get that, and even more. I was sure I could do it.

And anyway, now was not due to a bet, I didn't care about it now. No, I would get her heart because I wanted and I wanted her for me.


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6: A

**EPISODE 6: ****RECORDING PROBLEMS.**

Beep, beep…

Suddenly I heard Lupus growling and trying to bite someone, Orion I bet, and so I opened my eyes wide on shock.

Lupus would never try to bite Orion as he growled at him.

"Lupus, sit!" I said sitting up to check he had bitten Ethan's shoulder. "Drop it guy…"

"Th… thanks." He said when Lupus released his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The director came to pick us up to begin recording, so you have to go too and you are the last one waking up." He explained me.

"Ok…" I nodded. "Can you leave so I can get wear, please?"

"Ah, aye." He said. "Well, better not. You will fall asleep again. I will just turn around."

"Do not peep." I told him. "Or I'll let Lupus rip your shoulder apart."

"Sure." He said covering his eyes with a hand before turning around and facing the wall.

It was funny. It's already past nearly 8 months since we began working there and today was the second day of recording. This time we had to go everyone to the recording. It was about 6 am. and I used to have certain problems to wake up. However, I had already got used to changing like that without allowing anything to be seen.

I first put on my baggy top and then the denim dungaree over it.

"Gojyo, can you pick my denim puffy cap from the wardrobe?" I asked getting my hairbrush to begin doing a couple of high side ponytails to prevent my hair from heating my nape.

"Ready?" He asked. "Today we have a tough recording day. From dawn to dusk without much rest."

"Well, actors' life is hard." I said joking.

"Yeah, but we will have problems with certain scenes." He said.

"Hum?" I asked. "What scenes?"

(Time or Space Jump)

"NO! CUT!" The director said angry. "BY HEAVENS SHAKE! IT'S SIXTH TIME WE DO THIS!!"

"Another wrong tome?" I asked the camera helper.

"Aye, it seems someone has problems to do a good take about the mouth-to-mouth scene."

"YOU HAVE TO DO MOUTH-TO-MOUTH, NOT JUST KISSING!!" The director said.

"Who's wrong now?" I asked the same guy.

"Mr. Ethan." He answered.

"Sir, maybe if we skipped this for today he could improve it a bit." The co-director said.

"YEAH! TAKE HIM OFF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HIM!!" The director said.

It was funny, but when he told me they would have problems with a certain scene I didn't imagined it was that one. Sincerely, I would have more problems with the bed scenes despite they had to wear trousers due to nudity banners…

"Eh, Gojyo." I called him holding a water bottle up for him to see it. "I brought you guys some water."

"Thanks." He said rubbing his hair with the towel. "Man, I hate water…"

"You meant this when you said you would have problems with a certain scene?"

"Yes." He said. "I'm a good kisser, but sincerely, I can't understand how that mouth-to-mouth is done."

"Really?" I asked him. "Man, that's certainly easy."

"Can you do it?" he asked me.

I then looked around and made him signals to get closer so as to tell it just to him.

"I've got first aid certificate." I whispered him. "Mouth-to-mouth is one of the basics…"

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm surprised such a good actor as you can't do that." I said.

"Well, nobody taught me how to do it." He said.

"I'm not an actress." I said. "But maybe I could give you a tip."

"Have a try." He said. "Maybe you can get what they have not. Yet I bet anyone would, shouting is not the best way of doing things…"

"First you should ask for permission from the director." I said smiling and standing up. "I'm going to go and help Mr. Hoakiro checking the guns for the next scenes."

(Time or Space Jump)

"It keeps on itching a bit." I said to Mr. Hoakiro when he shot me.

"Is it legal to use a girl for that?" Ethan asked him and making me realise he was now at one of our sides.

"Hey, hi." I said waving. "Ouch!! That one was painful!"

"I said not to the head with that!" Mr. Hoakiro said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said. "Guys, please, those are not for hitting the heads."

"Wait a moment." Ethan said taking his forehead cloth off.

"Go, Go… Do not use your costume things for that." I said holding it.

"A Kleenex?" He asked taking one out of his pocket. "Babe… you should stop playing male roles." He said while rubbing the paint out of my face.

"It's not important if I get a little bruise if I can save you to get that." I said smiling. "Didn't you have to play a scene?"

"Just ended mine for today." He said. "And the director allowed you to give me those first aid lessons."

"Also playing as first aid's instructor?" A guy of the staff told me.

"No, I have the certificate on that, but I've never worked on such thing." I said. "Sorry Ethan, I've still work to do here."

"Don't worry." Mr. Hoakiro said smiling. "We can hand it alone; and if he keeps on failing on that scene…" He added joking.

"So I can steal the pixie from you then?" Ethan said.

"Pixie?" We asked about laughing.

"Aye, anything wrong with that?" He asked.

"No, I like that nick-name." I said smiling. "Ok, if you don't need me… I suppose I can go giving a little lesson to Gojyo."

(Time or Space Jump)

"So you say it's so easy." Ethan said after me explaining it.

"Ok, I repeat it again." I said. "First, you must make the person lay at her back, over a hard and plain surface and with the arms along the body. Oh, and check there's nothing weird at her mouth." I told him making him lay down like that. "If it doesn't breathe then is when you must begin the mouth to mouth breathing. Understand?"

"Yes." He said. "Laying flat, checking the breath is missing and nothing on the mouth… Plain clear."

"Ok, now… for mouth to mouth, you must pierce the nose with index and thumb fingers from the hand holding her forehead. You take breath and then you place your mouth to hers and..."

"Excuse me; I'm afraid I can't see it." He said.

"Ok, lay down flat." I told him. "Lay down, I'm doing it on you so you can know it."

"Ok…" He said smiling.

As soon as he did it, I began doing what I had explained him putting special effort on showing him how to pierce the nose.

"Ok, now you have done this, you must do two blowing, just two slow and while you check the thorax goes up and down as air goes in. So then you check the pulse and if it's wrong, you must place both hands at her chest over the sternum one over the other making a cross and pressing, releasing, pressing, releasing. Fifteen times, right?"

"That easy?" He asked me.

"You must repeat it as much as needed until the victim begins coughing showing you she is breathing again." I said to then look at him. "Caught it?"

"Aye, but how do you do the mouth covering part?" He asked me.

"C'mon… such an expert kisser and you don't know that?" I asked in fun.

"If I do it my way then the director told me off." He said. "So… if you please show me…"

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

It was funny, but that of mouth-to-mouth breathing was not as difficult as it seemed. There was not passion, there was not any kind of feeling… anyway, there was a perfect chance to get a kiss from her.

"Aye, but how do you do the mouth covering part?" I asked her trying to fool her.

"C'mon… such an expert kisser and you don't know that?" She asked in fun.

"If I do it my way then the director told me off." I answered finding a good alibi. "So… if you please show me…"

She seemed to think about it and then she smiled.

"Ok, I show you once and then you try." She told me. "And as you are an actor, I expect a good performance from you."

Sure I was to do it, better she thought.

I then laid down at my back in the position she told me the body was laid and then she did as she told me, checked everything and then I felt how she pinched my nose softly to prevent me breathing through there.

As part of my performance I had closed my eyes so I didn't saw her getting near, then it happened.

It was surprisingly when she forced her breath inside me making my chest swell then releasing the air itself and so she swelled it again.

And then I felt pressure at my chest as she did the cardiac massaging.

"And so, this is how it's done." She said making me open my eyes. "As many times as needed."

"Can I have a bit of practice?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said. "Do you want me to call your scene partner?"

"No, she was recording something else." I made up. "We need someone else."

"I'll call Yudai." She said.

"I'd rather a female." I said a bit embarrassed on how silly she could be.

"Well… if you don't mind me being the dummy?" She said finally realising on what I meant.

"I think it will do, yes." I said smiling. "I rather you because you will not shout at me if I don't do it well."

"Ok." She said sitting down to then lay. "C'mon, go ahead."

She then closed her eyes on a soft way.

Man! She was so beautiful lying there like if she was Sleeping Beauty!!

"Ok, ready or not…" I said bending down.

"Peep!" She said. "Wrong."

"What?" I said.

"First checking." She said opening an eye smiling.

I then tried again.

"Peep!" She added smiling again. "Checking the nose and mouth first and then the chest."

"Ah, yes, yes." I said.

How could it be she made me so nervous?

I tried again, I made her lay down at her back, then I bent down to lay my ear next to her mouth and nose, she was not breathing. I checked the chest, it moved up and down really slightly and slowly.

This time she didn't complaint the slightest so I moved my fingers before laying my hand at her forehead and pinched her nose.

"Iu a oin u eik a ole at ai ous." She said.

"Sorry." I said so she raised a thumb and fell silent again.

There was the part I loved more. Kissing her!!

I bent softly towards her and I kissed her; I couldn't help to want and try to please her so she hit my chest softly.

"It's not like that." She said. "You have to blow air, not trying to take advantage."

"This is hard." I recognised.

Well, at least I could say I kissed her.

"Can I have another go?" I asked her.

"From the very beginning." She said lying again down.

"All right." I said.

I didn't manage to achieve it, nor even on the sixth time.

"I think you are mistaking what you mean with all this." She told me. "You must not kiss me as if you wanted to light me up."

"And according to you what is the feeling you want to show?" I asked her.

I was beginning to feel a bit silly with it.

"Do not go deceived with it." She said patting my back. "You are a guy; you guys seem to have special… difficulties with learning how to do this properly."

"What for?" I asked her.

"The blowing part, of course." She said smiling. "But if we managed to teach them, then you will also do it."

"Ok, I'm ready." I said smiling. "Spread your wisdom."

That made her laugh in fun, but when she ended she was really bright.

"To tell the truth is easier than you think." She said. "Imagine the girl you like the most, the only one to your eyes…"

It was not so hard to imagine it; she was now in front of my eyes.

Hey! Wait a moment! Why when she told me about the example girl all that came my mind was she?!

"Just try to imagine that special girl is the one you are about helping; she is about drowning and you can save her if you do it well." She said. "Answer me a question. If your girlfriend was drowning in front of your eyes… would you try to save her or would you enjoy the kiss?"

(Time or Space Jump)

"Hey, have you seen that?" The co-director said pointing to Gojyo and I that were chatting and practising the cardiac massaging.

"Ah, she is teaching him the mouth to mouth skills." Mr. Hoakiro told him.

"And it seems he is really bad at it." The new faked bullet target said. "That or he is trying to take advantage on that poor girl's trust."

"Really?" He said looking at us. "Hum… that girl is really a good acquisition."

"Well, she is funny." Mr. Hoakiro said smiling. "And really hard-worker."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"I SAID NO!!" The director shouted throwing the water bottle he had at the hands away. "THAT'S NOT CREDIBLE!!"

"Sir, throwing the water bottle away is no good." I said handing him a new chilled water bottle.

"Thanks, sweetie. By heavens shake…" He said sighing. "How is it possible he can't even record that single scene."

"Well, when we were training he was not that bad." I said looking at him while the actress complained at him again.

"Was not?" He asked me.

"No." I said. "I mean… he had difficulties to catch it all, but…"

"So you taught him." He said.

"I gave him a hand." I said. "He is a great kisser, but on first aid…"

"And according to you what should we do about it?" He said.

"I'm nobody to tell." I said shaking my head.

"No, no. I want your opinion." He said.

I then thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe you should give him a bit more time." I said. "I don't think making him repeat this so many times is good for him."

"Well, maybe he is getting an artistic block due to the pressure, but…" The director said. "Ok, we will not force this up… OK, REST FOR EVERYONE! WELL DONE…"

"Thanks." I said putting my finger at the ear as he nearly deafened me.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." He said.

"Never mind." I said.

"I feel a bit pity about you, being used as a slave here." Mr. Hoûyin said holding the ramen cup I was carrying to the table.

"Well, I like this." I said smiling.

"Yeah, but they are not paying you." Mr. Hoakiro said patting my head. "And you risk yourself a lot."

"That when you are not giving private lessons to people." One of his helpers said.

"What's that about private lessons?" Orion asked me.

"Oh, she was teaching Mr. Connelly how to do mouth to mouth breathing." Mika said smiling.

"Mouth to mouth?" Orion told me raising an eyebrow.

"He is having problems with that, so I taught him how to do it." I said. "If he keeps on like that he will manage to stop the film."

"Pity, pity." Mika said. "He is really a hunk one."

"By the way, I found something at your bedroom." Hakkai said holding a paper. "While cleaning it."

As soon as I realised what was it I picked it up fast hiding it from sight.

"How is you have a photo of that person?" He asked me realising I didn't want to show who the person was?

"Who's him?" Orion said taking the photo and looking at it to hid it at my pocket. "I think you shouldn't have left this around, to begin with."

"Who was it?" Mika asked us.

"Well…" I said.

"He was her ex-boyfriend." Orion said. "He broke her heart once and if any guy dares to do it again I'll break his legs." He added looking at Gojyo by the corner of his eyes.

"Orion, enough." I said a bit embarrassed. "I can deal with it."

"Isa…" He said. "The best thing to do is to tell about…"

"Orion." I told him.

"What's wrong about that?" Mr. Hoakiro said. "Was it so painful that he…"

"I said enough!" I said. "That was a secret."

"Anything wrong?" Ethan said.

I then raised a hand and left angry for where the weaponry was. There I caught the two tuned Uzi standard model guns for shooting blatant bullets and I took a full load for each plus another one of the ones the specialists used to wear at their legs.

I then looked at the targets; they were not ready so I took a paper one I laid at the place.

Slowly I turned and walked ahead to get to my place.

I was enraged. I would have managed to hurt anyone now while I kept on jumping, crouching and shooting to the target.

Unluckily for me, I was still not so good at aiming so as to hit all the time the bull's eye, I was close all the time and just hit it on ten times out of the full 4 loads.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"Heya, what's wrong here?" I asked the rest while I ended having my ramen. "And the owner of this bowl?"

"Isa has gone to relax a bit." Orion said.

"Really?" I said. "Oh, where?"

"I do not recommend you to go." Orion said. "She will be out of her mind so you risk yourself to get hurt."

"I doubt…" I began.

"She is strong and has the skills to make a man fly over her shoulder." He told me.

"Really?" I said. "Anyway, where is she?"

"Try looking for her where she can burn adrenaline." Orion said.

"Oh, no!!" One of the weapon specialists said. "The weapons!!"

He was running, and when we saw him do that I also ran after him. When we reached the training weapon area, I saw him stopped there looking somewhere with the rest of specialists.

"She's been training really well." One said.

"Well, despite on her aiming, she is doing well." Mr. Hoakiro said.

Then something hit his forehead leaving a red stain.

"Stop speaking about people at their backs." She said.

"You shouldn't play with those." I told her from the fence to be aimed at with a weapon while she shot the other.

"Do you rather me to shoot at you?" She said. "No, no. I've got a better idea, I fight you body to body, no weapons."

"Keep on training with the guns." I said. "We watch you."

It was funny, but suddenly she seemed to run out of bullets and pushed something at the guns while she held them vertical before hitting her thighs.

"What is she doing?" I asked the teacher.

"Changing the loader." He said clearly amused. "Like specialists do, like in films."

"Is she keeping an ace up her sleeve?" I asked him. "I mean… has she worked on this before?"

"I'm a teacher, not an actress." She said. "And I've got a great ear."

"Pity your aiming is not as perfect as your ear." I said.

Suddenly I was hit at my nuts with something making me bent slightly.

"Well, it is good when she is needing it." Mr. Hoakiro said smiling. "Did it hurt?"

"A bit." I said. "It itches."

"I told you." Isa said. "They are bad measured."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Is it so painful?" Isa asked me when she ended hitting targets with the paint balls.

"Where you so angry?" I asked her back. "It itches…"

"You caught me in the middle of an anger strike." She said.

"You've got red eyes." I said realising on that little fact. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I… something got in my eye while I was doing a flip." She said softly.

"But you shouldn't do that for unload your rage." I advised her. "I mean… you will make we go out of bullets, and furthermore, you could end up wounded or something."

"Just because you guys are 'pretty guys' doesn't mean the rest of us are too." She told me.

Great, she was still angry, or at least enough for calling us 'pretty guys'…

Anyone wise would have said something like _'Well, I see you are not on your best so… I'll call again later.'_ I was not.

"Well, you should be a bit more polite to those that as me want to help." I said.

Great, I was giving her more things to go angry at, not counting on what could have made her go angry before.

"Why should you help me?" She said. "Did anyone tell you to do such?"

Great, I was making the beast roar again in rage…

"No, I did it on my own risk." I said. "I was a bit afraid. A lady held a paint weapon against me and shoot at my nuts, something not too femalish to do, to tell you the truth."

"As if I cared." She just answered.

Well, it was improving, she seemed a bit less angry now.

"I was thinking… feel like going to a karaoke-box tonight?" I tried tempting her.

"Karaoke?" She said now confused.

Yes! I did it! I managed to make her forget she was angry by making her change mood into confused.

"Well, yes." I said. "You have this too at Europe, don't you? You get in a room and…"

"I know what Karaoke-box is, thanks." She said. "I mean… tomorrow we have to work here too."

"Well, then we will take not too long." I said. "So?"

"Don't know…" She said doubting.

"C'mon…" I said. "I'll tell the rest."

She was still doubting it, but then she ended by smiling.

"Ok, let's go partying, but tomorrow I don't want you to fail that fucking scene of the first aid saving, ok?" She said holding out her hand.

"Ok." I said.

Sure, I would make sure nobody else could go. Specially when it seemed they would be recording some single scenes that night.


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7: THE BAD TOUCH

**EPISODE 7: THE BAD TOUCH. **

((Sorry but I couldn't help this. A friend asked me to write her a chapter and to dedicate it to her so… here we've got it. Special made out of her special song "The bad touch" by Bloodhound Gang. So… PARENTAL AVISORY: ALCOHOL AND HOT SCENES INSIDE THIS CHAPTER. I can promise things will get not to graphical, just a bit smut or ecchi.))

((I dedicate this episode to my friend Stephanie. Dude… this is for you!!))

(Time or Space Jump)

I can't believe I've agreed to go to a karaoke-box with Ethan, but he was insisting so much I couldn't refuse to go, especially when he said he would tell the rest of the people. Pity they had recording tonight so just Orion, Lupus, Ethan and I were left.

Anyway, Orion wasn't able to come either because he had to leave all of sudden the place to go signing some papers for the film.

So here we are now, Ethan and I, at a karaoke bar where there are also some karaoke-boxes.

"Hey, man!" Ethan called the barman when we ran out of drink. "Another two 'Sex on the beach', please."

"Man!" I said half laughing. "Do you want to get drunk?!"

"Well, it's something someone should do at least once in their lives." He said. "And I like this mix!!"

"Oh, what does this have?" I asked him showing him the empty cup.

"Sex, night… a beach." He said obviously joking and making me laugh. "You must share it with a cute girl and then take her to the beach."

"Hey, dude, the cups." The barman said.

"Thanks!!" Both said laughing.

No, it was being funny. It was not the first time I went partying such wild as tonight, but… well; it was the first time I did it with such a company.

"Man, I think this place is beginning to be a bit… they are going to deaf me." I said feeling a bit hot in there.

"Ah, no." Gojyo said. "No way am I going to allow them to deafen such cute ears! I pay and we leave for a place where no amateurs sing!"

"Ah, no." I said holding his hand. "I pay for my part!"

"After making you come here?" He said. "I would not be a gentleman."

I was not allowed to pay, the barman caught his money and gave him back the rests he put at his pockets.

"I wanted to pay for my part!" I said offended.

Suddenly he held me against him and kissed me fast and hot.

"Ok, already paid for that." He said holding my hand softly. "C'mon, I got another place we could go before heading back our rooms."

"I should advise you we would be picked up by someone at Shibuya at midnight." I told him while he pulled from me softly.

"Don't worry, we have enough time." He said.

He was so self-confident I could do no other than let myself be guided by him out of the place and into the street.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Yaw!" I said in joy while I danced at the dance floor of a disco. "You were right! This is fun!"

"Well, it is now we are both here!" Gojyo told me.

It was funny, but despite on the amount of alcohol we had already drank, we were still not drunk or at least not to the point of no remembering what we were doing.

"I'm thirsty!" I shouted for him to hear me.

"Sure, another 'Sex on the beach'?" He said.

"I would do with a coke, please!" I said while we were dancing together so I nearly cling from his neck softly. "No more alcohol, please!"

"The last one!" He said.

"Ok, but I ask for it!!" I said. "I'm going to show you how to drink for real!"

Drink for real… I was beginning to speak like a drunken girl.

"Two tequila drams, please!" I said smiling. "With a couple of lemon slices and two pinch of salt, please."

"Right, missy." The barman said.

"What did you asked for?" Gojyo asked me.

"Tequila!" I told him "A real mojito!!"

"Perfect… I don't know how to take them…" He muttered.

In these times I thought my skills for reading lips were useful. I smiled in fun.

"I will teach you!" I shouted for him.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"It's like that!" Isa explained me how to take them. "Wanna have a try?"

I nodded and then held up the dram.

The barman was looking at us in interest while I put the salt at her neck curve to her shoulders and she bit the acid lemon slice at her mouth.

I took the dram on one go and with it still at my mouth I took the salt and then I bitted the lemon while she held it.

When she spited the rest of the lemon away she apparently laughed and got to my ear as I shivered while the whole mix past my throat.

"Allow me to show you how this is professional done!" She shouted to be heard by me over the music while making me get the lemon among my teeth softly after peel the slice.

She then lifted a finger, then a second one while holding the little glass and then she put the liquid at her mouth to suck the salt from my neck and then looking straight into my eyes, kiss me getting the lemon while kissing me deep and then separating it to swallow getting next to my ear.

"This is how this is done." She told me before separating from me.

I suddenly felt a bit horny at such a passionate drink. I wanted to repeat it again.

"Another two drams!" I ordered raising a finger.

This time I would get sure she got clear I was the most dare. I would stop playing and begin the attack.

My kiss, I think, surpassed her because she went pink while I passed half of the drink while we kissed.

"You can't beat me on this." I said smiling and holding her.

Man… if that girl didn't make me crazy then I was Buddha!!

Suddenly I heard a song I knew, it was English, "The Bad Touch" by an English group (("The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound gang, in case you are interested on it)) I then held her hand and pulled her to the dance floor after leaving a banknote at the bar for paying for the four drams and leaving a good tip.

Drunk? Well, we were both a bit, but not still so much so as to call it really drunk, no, I bet we would remember next day everything we did tonight.

It was funny, but she seemed to understand everything said on the song and took the idea I had for dancing it immediately, so the show was… well, everyone looked at us dance that. And I could be no more pleased.

While I saw her moving that hot piece of ass she was, with the top knobbed under her chest making it rounder and with the dungaree funnily tied down as if it was a pair of deluxe designed jeans, next to me… uff! I suddenly felt how I would have kicked everyone's asses out of there to make a private party and dance of that song with her. To play everything at the song with her.

And we ended really close the one to the other; and when I say really close I mean exactly that. She ended up bent back glued to me by the hips while I held her by the waist to prevent her from falling down.

The rest came along alone, but we ended sitting at a dark corner snuggling.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

I was really pleased on how the night was developing. Well, to tell the truth, I was not seeing Ethan Connelly but Sha Gojyo there, the Sha Gojyo I met back my home, the Sha Gojyo once fell over me when I had an awful day and was about having meal on a bench of the swimming pools next to my university.

Now I think about it, I think it was a side effect from the amount of alcohol we had taken that night. Anyway, he didn't complained; I think he was more than pleased on how things were going too, he didn't complaint about anything, specially now we seemed to be glued by lips and chests while I had my arms around his neck and his hands moved along my back and sides.

"Go… Go…" I called him stopping kissing him what made him kiss my throat and neckline. "We are at a disco…"

"Nobody is looking at us." He muttered.

"I don't think I'm enough drunk." I said.

"That's easy to solve." He said about standing up.

"No, no more alcohol, please." I said to kiss him so as to make him forget about the alcohol. "We've got to work tomorrow…"

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'll get over it easily on a couple of hours." He told me answering back my kiss. "And you can sleep until you need."

"No, I have to work." I muttered.

Suddenly my alarm watch rang telling us that like in fairy tales, the end was close.

"Hum?" Gojyo asked looking at my wrist to check the watch.

"Time to leave…" I muttered.

He held me again.

"Please…" I said trying to break free.

"A bit more, please…" He said burying his lips at my clavicle.

"Go, they are waiting for us at the car." I said. "We have to get there."

"Ok, ok." He said releasing me a bit deceived. "Let's go to get that car…"

I felt a bit sad; it was like going back to the very beginning. Anyway, this time I was not the same scared and inexpert girl than back then.

I kissed him once more and then ran my fingers back at his cheek.

"Maybe other day." I said. "When we have nothing to do next morning."

"Ok, no, it's fine." He said holding my hand to pull from me along the space to the door where finally we were able to speak more or less normal. "We could keep on another day, when I've got to record on the afternoons or… well, no recording."

"Ok." I said. "Yes, it will be better."

Then we walked handholding to the meeting point. It was not for a feeling, but… I felt like heavens.

When we sat at the statue of Hachiko, the loyal dog, I was shivering in cold; so he opened his arms and wrapped me with his jacket.

It was just like in old times, especially when I felt his hands in his pockets at my abs.

(Time or Space Jump)

"And how was the…" Our driver asked.

Suddenly he realised we were sleeping at the back seats.

"Man… what a funny pair." He muttered sighing in fun. "Sleeping like that… well, they really stank to alcohol… I wonder if they are not drunk right now."

He then heard me sighing in dreams and smiled as he saw how I was sleeping next to Gojyo that had his arm as if it was my pillow with his face at my hair also sleeping.

"Whatever they say they make a nice couple." He muttered smiling. "Maybe now a real woman has appeared this chap is finally saved… Ha, maybe we should stop calling her 'princess' to begin calling her 'angel custodian' instead."

Neither Gojyo nor I were hearing a single word; yet in my dreams I was dreaming on crazy discos, funny dances and kisses, a lot of kisses.

"Hey, wake up, we are arriving." The man driving said.

"Hum… I feel a bit sick." I muttered.

"We are going to have hangover." Gojyo said softly. "But it'd be worth the pain."

"C'mon men, you are drunk." The driver said parking the SUB at the natural parking and allowing us to go down.

Outside it was dark, and cold, at least colder than in the centre because we were now in the middle of nature.

"It is a bit late, do they keep on working?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes." He said pointing to some light spots a bit further. "Over there they are recording some scenes."

"I'll go giving a hand on a second…" I said outstretching and yawing before rubbing my eyes. "As soon as I can wake up a bit."

"Ah, no." He said. "No way! Mr. Hoakiro would kill me!! Tomorrow you have to help with the weapons again! And Mr. Hoûyin will need Orion and you to give a hand with the climbing scenes!!"

"Man, I think you're exploiting the poor girl." Gojyo said holding my shoulder. "Where is my caravan?"

"Caravan?" The man said. "Oh, you mean your bed! Over there." He said pointing to a caravan. "You share the caravan with the other three main actors, and you missy…"

"I know, I know." I said. "I've got a beautiful tent somewhere over there…"

"No." he said. "You've got a little caravan next to theirs. It was supposed to be the girls' one but… well, it seems you are the only one staying here all the time with time to sleep."

Sure, we were just Yuka the makeup artist, Mari-chan and Yukari the stylists and I that was the 'girl for everything'.

"Why does she have to have a full caravan for her and we have to share?" Gojyo said tripping and nearly falling over a stone.

"She has to share it." The man said. "But the truth is the rest of girls will not be sleeping here so often so… well, as matter of fact she is going to have to sleep alone."

"Lupus!" I said when the big animal jumped over my shoulders making me falter and fall down. "Oy, big dude! I'm also happy to see you!"

"Man, she is drunk again." Orion said hitting Orion's butt and pulling him away from me to help me stand up. "How many drams?"

"Five 'Sex on the beach' and two drams of Tequila, yah!" I said hugging him and hanging from his back.

"And who the hell was the freak that gave you something with vodka?" He said holding me and making me drop him.

"Me." Gojyo said raising a hand. "Why? Anything wrong with that?"

"She is going to spend a bad night, the best is you cage her." He said whispering trying me not to hear it.

"Orion… will you sleep with me?" I asked him.

"No, so be a good girl and go your bed." He told me holding me over his shoulder.

"Ok, ok…" I gave up. "I'm not drunk, ok?"

"I know you are not drunk." He said. "But you know Vodka makes you go…"

"That's wrong!" I said trying to hit his back.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"That's wrong!" Isa said trying to hit her friend's back.

"It is not." Orion said. "So guys… no more vodka for her, please."

"Drop me!" She told him. "I'm not a pillow you can carry around!"

"No more vodka for her, ok?" Orion said to then hit her butt once. "Isa, stop punching my back, it hurts."

"Then drop me!" She said.

"I'll drop you but at your bedroom." He told her.

"Oh, fine." She said relaxing a bit as she hung from his shoulder while he held her.

Wow, it was funny, just a sentence and he seemed to have tamed her.

"So easy and she goes relaxed?" I asked. "You were not so relaxed before."

"Well, the truth is she expects me to do something else." He told me. "Anyway…"

Suddenly we had arrived to portable showers the director and directives asked to put there so we could have a shower if we needed to. He put her under a shower and then he turned on the cold water.

She shouted but he managed to keep her under the cold water until he began swearing loud and angrily while she was soaked even more.

"Ok." Orion said then. "Feeling better now, little girl?"

"No, I'm soaked thanks to you, idiot!" She growled while she twisted her shirt lower part to try and remove most water from there.

(Time or Space Jump)

It was late in the night when I suddenly heard some knocks at the door. I didn't planed to get up but after the third time it was clear whoever was calling there would not go away so I went to open the door before they would wake up Goku. I was astonished to find my favourite girl standing there.

"Shhh…" She said smiling and whispering. "My place is a bit big… wanna come a bit?"

Sure I wanted, but…

"I don't think it's fine." I told her. "You are still a bit drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She said. "Orion got sure of it. He watered me as if I was a flower…"

Sure she was, metaphorically speaking, of course; she was the prettiest flower in that garden.

"Err… I think maybe I can not control myself well if you are on a room with…" I began to then she got near me.

It seemed she would kiss me but… she rubbed my cheek softly.

"Ok, don't worry, I'll ask Lupus to come with me." She said. "Good night…"

I could remember about what Orion told me while she was squeezing her shirt out of the water Orion forced her by making her take a shower fully dressed.

"_And what did she expected you to do when she went relaxed at your shoulder?" I had asked him back then._

"_To sleep with her." Orion told me. "When I told her I would drop her at her bedroom. When she drinks vodka it makes her aphrodisiac effect."_

She seemed to still have that effect, otherwise…

"Hey, why do you want me to go there anyway?" I asked her.

"My place is too big for me." She said. "And I can't sleep despite of being exhausted because as it is windy I hear a lot of weird noises…"

She was like a little girl… I smiled and went to get her by my side softly.

"Ok, let's go your place." I said. "I'll wait until you fall asleep and then I'll leave."

"Thanks, dude." She said.

It's funny, but… I think that maybe her friends could get closer to her than anyone else; and I mean, she didn't showed herself so hot with anyone else than Orion and I, or maybe nobody else than us two got so close so as to make her into such hot situations.

"Is this really all for you?!" I said when I went in a caravan that was maybe bigger than ours and that had a mini-cook with a little fridge and a little microwave oven.

"This is supposed to be the girls' caravan." She said. "Anyway it seems just me is the one living here all the time. And that… that is my bed." She added pointing to a bed across and the berth one making an "L" with it.

"It is more beautiful than ours." I said.

"And colder." She said sitting at the bed. "At least you have more mates to fill the room with."

"Hey, if it's going to be a problem then we tell the director to allow you to sleep with us." I said joking. "Or me sleeping here. It's a joke, just a joke… I don't plan to tell about me…"

"I would not mind." She said. "Well, Goku would be probably the chosen one because he seems to still be a kid about girls but… Mind turning around? I need to change clothing."

"Ok, ok." I said turning to give her my back.

I heard how she went to pick something up and then clothing noises.

"Fucking buttons…" She said muttering.

"Anything wrong?" I asked her turning slightly to check she was on her underwear with her shirt covering her head to her back as she tried to do something at the whole it was making as it was inside out covering her arms. "Do you need any help?"

"Ah, some buttons have managed to get tied at my hair." She said moving angrily the shirt and complaining. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Ehem." I said still looking at her. "Should I go out and ask for help?"

She had a beautiful body, it was not the slimmest but… it was tight and really, really hot.

"Nah, turn around and try giving me a hand, please." She said.

"Anything you don't want me to see?" I asked in fun trying to hide it.

"Sure, if I could see and find something to cover myself with." She said stopping and touching around.

"So do I turn around or not?" I asked her about laughing as I saw her trying to find something around to cover herself with.

"Ok, but do not get used." She finally gave up.

"I turn around then." I said smiling in fun. "Hum… has a bad appearance."

"Do you think you can fix it?" She asked worried.

"Aye." I said smiling in fun trying to sound still. "By the way, do you know you should first open the buttons before trying to take the jackets off?"

"I just got mixed with the jacket, ok?" She said. "How is it? Can you untangle it?"

"Sure thing." I said. "Here you are." I added pulling from the shirt to help her taking it off as I held a blanket against her hard body.

"Thank you, for both." She said going a bit pink at her cheeks.

"Your welcome." I said sitting at the bed. "By the way, beautiful body. Do you do any sport?"

"Ah, no." She said putting on her pyjama fast. "But I really work out a lot, well, you've seen me." She said smiling. "I like moving, maybe that counts also as exercise."

"Could do, yes." I said smiling in fun. "Specially when you are angry."

That made her laugh.

Man!! Maybe it was alcohol effect, but don't know how I ended getting in her bed. We didn't do anything, I swear. But… that was the most marvellous night I've ever lived.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8: RESCUED, THE PERFECT SHOOT.**

It was really early in the morning when I was waked up by hitting the caravan's door with strength.

"Hey!" Someone said. "Woke up sleeping beauty! You've left the dog out!"

"Lupus!" I shouted in shock waking up with a jump falling down over my butt.

No, he was licking my face now. Then what was the reason for…

"Who the hell dares to…!!" I said shouting and unlocking the door.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Mika said smiling ironically. "Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone you locked the door to stay with a guy here."

"What guy?" I asked praying a certain someone not to be there while Lupus rubbed his head against my thigh. "This is the only male in here."

"Ok, he can leave when he wants but I want to take a little nap." She said. "C'mon Ethan, get out of here and go work!"

"Mika, Mika… Ethan doesn't live here, he lives over there." I told her.

"He was not there before." Orion said. "He was not at the recording before and he has still not appeared. Do you have an idea on where could he be?"

"No, why should I?" I asked while I got wear with a pair of shorts and a baggy top tied to my hips' height.

"Well, yesterday night you two came back here together." He told me.

"And?" I said. "We didn't sleep together."

"And didn't he told you a thing?" She asked me.

"No." I said again. "I mean… maybe he is just walking around."

"He is nowhere around here." Orion said looking at me straight at the eyes. "Do you have the slightest idea of where can he be?"

"No." I said. "Last time I saw him was yesterday night. I swear."

"Ok, never mind." Mika said. "He will appear later… now, mind you couple to leave and fight outside? I want to rest."

"Sure, but we are not couple." I said.

"Do not lose your time on explaining." Orion said. "Whatever you say they will thinking just the same. C'mon, let's look for Gojyo-kun."

"Did you know suffix KUN is used for little guys?" I asked him while we walked across the grass to reach the eating area.

"Yes, he is just a naughty little guy, or at least he behaves like that." Orion told me. "Anything for breakfast other than the hangover remedy from Granny?"

"Aye, a coffee and something to pool in it, please." I said.

"I'll get it ready." He said. "I have heard you had to work on something today."

"Aye, you check on the ropes on a place and I must check on another, plus I must look for the runaway actor and…"

"And enough." Orion said. "You can't overwork so stop trying it."

(Time or Space Jump)

I was running a bit around the little lake next to the recording mountain scenes where I should go and check the ropes when I caught a glimpse on something weird and stopped.

I then sighed as I realised who was enough silly so as to be there with that time and walked to where I saw the scene.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked Ethan that was there. "Your recording began an hour ago, everyone is looking for you, silly."

"Ah, I was training on… some scenes." He told me. "Where you… worried about me?" He asked suddenly smiling.

"No, but you were beginning to look a bit weird getting lost like that." I said looking away. "And I was afraid yesterday night I said anything hurting you and you went angry…"

"You can't remember what you said or did yesterday night." He said.

"I can, but… well, when I get that point I'm not able to control well so I did things I now regret and…"

"Now is when you are hurting me." He stated looking to the thing he was bent over before. "You are not being sincere."

Then I looked at the ground and saw what he was looking before.

"What is that dummy for?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"Nothing." He said. "I just… found it."

Then I saw something at the dummy and half smiled in fun.

"Were you trying to practise with it?" I asked him half babbling due to laugh.

"No… ok, you have caught me." He said. "I… didn't want to be a trouble for everyone so…"

"Just relax." I told him holding his hand. "You will be able to do it soon; you should not get so nervous at it."

"It's not going to work if I can't practice it enough." He said.

"Ok, let's make a deal." I said after thinking it. "You record your scenes and if you do well and end up early I'll help you with the scenes again. Does it please you?"

"Hum, sure thing. Lady, you have a deal." He said holding my hand and shaking both.

"Ok, now move your butt and go to the recording area, apologize with everyone for having skipped your recording and begin working."

"Ok, ok." He said. "Do you have headache?"

"Aye, a bit." I said. "But it will soon disappear, I took something for that."

"Redraft?" He asked me.

"Aye, but don't worry, I remember what I did yesterday." I said going pink. "Oh, man… I'm so sorry about that, really. You must have thought I was…"

"That you were a funny and outgoing girl that is really funny when drinks and that when she is a bit drunk shows a sexy face she tends to keep inside herself for fear to what people would say." He told me. "Am I too mistaken?"

"No." I said softly. "No, not really…"

"Bah, don't worry." He said. "I'll keep your secret." He said laying a finger over my lips as he winked with a smile. "Now… where is everyone?"

"Recording, I'll take you there and then I'll go to do my work." I said. "This way."

"Coming, dear." He just told me.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Hold it tighter!!" I shouted to the man on top of the structure of wires that would hold the guys while they would be climbing up the mountain.

"Ok." The guy up there answered me. "Try again?"

"A bit tighter!" I told them.

"Now?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said. "Perfect! Next one?!" I added as I wrote the name of the one hanging there on a note and attached it to the rope.

It was to be the 3rd rope we fixed and now we would do the last one. Right now I was again sweat bathed while I took care about the things there.

"Guess who?" Someone asked me covering my eyes at my back.

"Ok, rest!" I said. "Futawa?"

"Great guess." He said smiling and removing his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Helping fastening the ropes for the next recording." I answered. "Weren't you supposed to be recording?"

"We actors also have rests." He said smiling. "Why don't you?"

"I'm excited on my first real work." I just answered holding a can of milky tea from the fridge cam we had brought there and offering him another one. "So excited I can't stop doing things."

"That's good, but… if you keep on that rank you will end up all before needed; and you will go ill." He added taking the can I had offered him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm strong as an ox." I said pulling out muscle as showing off but showing nothing else than an ordinary yet fit arm. "I will stand hard work."

"Ok, but try not to overdo, right?" He asked me. "We are all worried about you."

"Ok, ok." I said. "By the way, where are the rest?"

"Getting ready for the next scenes." He said. "What are you going to do next?"

"Hum… we end up fastening the last rope and then I think you also had a little recording next to the lake so they needed some atrezzo there and…"

"Need a hand?" He offered.

"Ah, would love to but…" I said.

"Hey, Missy!" The man up the structure said. "Do we end with this and then you rest more?"

"Coming!" I said standing up. "Well, I end here and then we can keep on chatting."

"Sure, I'll be waiting then." He said holding my can too. "I'm beginning to doubt if she is a teacher or if they are trying to work her out by making her being the 'girl-for-all'."

It took us just a bit more to end up fastening the last ropes up and after I climbed up the last one we ended.

"Ok, great work everyone." I said. "Hey, thanks for the beer pouring over me. It was a cold shower."

"It was just a mistake, sorry." The guy that accidentally dropped the can over me hitting my head said. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, don't think so…" I recognised. "Perhaps I have a little bump but… my head is harder than a stone, see?" I said hitting it softly in-joke.

"If you want I could take a look." Futawa told me.

"Don't worry, it was just an accident." I said. "What worries me more now is to remove the beer stink."

"Maybe you should have a shower." He told me. "But… well, they are not… covered."

"Oh, I know." I then said remembering about the lake and the pierce for tying the motored boat and the row ones. "I could bath at the lake. It will be as useful as a shower."

"Good." He said. "Aren't you afraid on the crabs and fishes?"

"Why should I?" I said. "They are not carnivores, are they?"

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

We were ending recording a scene not too far from the lake when suddenly we heard someone shouting.

Suddenly to that shouting voice joined more voices and so we end up running to get there.

"What…?" Sanzo began saying while we arrived the lake and then we saw how there was someone fighting at the middle of the lake. "Who is that one?"

"Ah, Ivvan, Goku, Ethan!!" Futawa said. "I'm so sorry! She was bathing and I can't do a thing!!"

I needed no more words, I didn't even thought about what I was doing, I just ran to the water, walked until I was able and then I began swimming my best to reach the girl that suddenly seemed to have stopped fighting to get to the surface and had sank.

When I managed to held her I realised she couldn't swim before because she got her ankle caught with a stone so I dived and released it before pulling from her to surface and pull her to the edge where I laid her at her back.

"What should I do… what should I do…?" People began saying scared.

I had a divine light that illuminated me and I breathed deep.

She was already lying at her back. I checked she was not breathing and so I was worried while I checked her mouth was clean but for the dirty water at the lake. And what was next? Oh, yes.

I went nervous, that was my worse part. I pierced her nose with my two fingers and laid towards her face to cover her mouth with mine so I did two blowing, just two slow and while I check the thorax went up and down as air filled in. Then I checked the pulse and as it was weird, I moved my hands at air looking for the point she told me were laid without even thinking on it. I place both hands at her chest over the sternum one over the other making a cross and pressing, releasing, pressing, releasing for 15 times before repeating it again as she didn't reacted. I was kissing her for fourth time when suddenly she began coughing and curled to a side coughing some water.

I then went suddenly so relieved I dropped two tears before laying forward towards her until I laid my forehead at hers.

"Please, do not swim again at there…" I muttered softly as I held her face softly with my forehead at hers. "Please…"

"That's… the way… it's… done." She muttered so softly she seemed to come back from death.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Such a perfect material!" The director said when he saw the rescue from the lake together with the day recording on the rest they had for that. "That's the spirit!!"

"Sir, the girl nearly drowned back there." The cameraman technique said.

"That's it!" He said. "Realism! Such a perfect performance and so natural!! I want this to be glued to his scene!"

"Aye." The technique said.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Are you feeling better now?" Goku asked me while I was still wrapped on a towel after the rescue and while the directives were watching the recordings.

"Aye." I said. "It's weird but… well, I really saw my whole life passing in front of my eyes."

"You were lucky you had your personal lifeguard there to save you." Orion said with irony.

"I still wonder why wasn't you who did it." Ivvan said. "You were more skilled than this… silly actor that wasn't unable to perform the same before."

"I arrived just when he ended taking her out and as he was doing it so well I thought he could keep on." Orion then said smiling ironically. "Isn't it, Bella?"

"Do not call me that." I told him. "That's not my name. And yes, I'm happy Ethan was faster than you. Your mouth smells like if you spent the day kissing Lupus, dude." Then Lupus did a noise. "I know Lupus, I know. It was just a comparison, yours smells better, dude."

(Time or Space Jump)

It was later in the afternoon when the director came to met me while I was resting physical work and begun studying some Japanese vocabulary the guys noted me down to learn about the recording things.

"Studying Japanese?" The old man told me.

"Ah, no. Well, yes. Yes." I said smiling. "I'm learning Japanese, the guys are helping me."

"Great, well, you didn't need to, after all, we all speak English here due to the recording so…" He said.

"Sorry, I'm being rude." I said sitting at the lounger. "You wanted to tell me something, sorry."

"Where are you going, miss?" He asked me.

"You wanted to ask me to do something, right?" I said confused. "I was standing up to go there."

"No, I wanted to ask you for a little favour." He said. "Do you remember when you nearly drowned before and Gojyo, I mean, Ethan rescued you?"

"Ah, yes." I said going pink. "Oh, no… Sorry! I didn't meant to spoil the recording!"

"Don't worry!" He said laughing. "We were about ending recording that scene and we got a perfect shoot."

"A what?" I asked. "Where?! When?!"

"The shoot Ethan wasn't able to do well." He said. "We managed to get a perfect shot when he rescued you. The only problem is going to be making you look fully blond."

"Oh… I'm… happy it was any use." I said.

"I'm conscious it must have been hard for you, but if you allowed us to use your image this time…" he said as begging.

"Ah, sure." I said a bit shocked.

"Uff." The man said sighing in relief. "That's really a lot of help. That man is really awful to record those scenes."

"Ah, we were… I was helping him with that." I said. "He will go a bit sad to know he doesn't have to do that scene again after the effort he is putting on learning how to do it…"

"Hum… ok, if he manages to make it well with the right actress we will use that instead the shot we took from you." The man said to then smile. "I'm really happy to see we got such a caring teacher."

"Ah, well… I have ended going friends with them." I said. "After all Orion and I have had to work with them so… well, we ended up going friends."

"Yeah, you are good girl." He said.

"Sir!" A man called him. "We've ended with this shoot!"

"Coming!" He answered him. "Ok, hope to see you soon. By the way, maybe you can have dinner with them today. We have some night recording so they will be free for dinner and then back work."

"Fine." I answered him.

"So cute..." He said smiling to me.

Cute? I was never told I was cute othen than by past Gojyo and also Orion, once and just once.

I kept on studying until Mika came to me.

"Hello, studying again?" She asked me.

"はい (Yes), I want to be able to speak Japanese with my pupils too." I said smiling.

"Hum… if I were you I would tell that crazy red head something more like: やけどをしてください。今夜の場合は無料への書き込みが一緒です。がよろしいですか？ (I'm on fire. If you're free tonight could be to burn together. Would you like?)" She told me. "Or even: 愛までにしたいあなたが疲れきっています。 (I want us to make love until you are exhausted.)"

"And what does it mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, believe me, he will love it." She said. "It's something similar to a love declaration."

"Hum…" I said. "愛までにしたいあなたが疲れきっています。 (I want us to make love until you are exhausted.) Are you sure he will like it?"

"He will be really thrilled about that." She said. "100 guaranteed." She added winking at me. "Specially if you tell him when nobody else can hear you two and you are alone."

"Hum…" I said. "And does it work for a friend like him?"

"Aye, specially for those kind of men." She said smiling.

I then smiled and hug her.

"Thanks! You are a real friend!" I said while Orion called me. "I'll see you at dinner time."

"Man… if she really tells him that those two are going to finally have some fun together." Mika said laughing when I was away.

"What's wrong Orion?" I asked him.

"I've been all day helping on the recording." He said. "So I thought maybe you would like going on a walk with me now. Ah, and the director told me we had free time until dinner time."

"Great." I said. "I've been not too busy now. A walk sounds great."

"But just if you've recovered from the drowning." He said. "So?"

"I'm fine, I'm sure I could even win you on a race." I said.

"Ok, no racing, just walking." He told me holding my arm and making a little pressure.


	9. Chapter 9

EPISODE 9: TRICKED AND EMBARRASHED

**EPISODE 9: TRICKED AND EMBARRASHED.**

"You two are late!" Goku shouted us while Orion and I arrived back after walking around a bit until dusk.

"Where were you?" Ivvan asked us.

"Hum...?" We asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Since when do I have to give anyone explanations?" Orion said.

"Orion, that was out of place." I told him. "We were walking a bit. We both like walking for long as since we arrived here we have had a lot of work so we have had not much chance to do it."

"Walking is good." Futawa said smiling. "Oh, did you saw that nice place near that hill? We were recording there a day and it was really nice."

"Ah, no." Orion said. "We had to do a soft walking so we just followed the path next to the lake and we did some stops."

"Hey, do you want to come here?" Ethan said moving his hand sitting at a table under a cloth roof.

"And were is my chair?" I asked him.

"A chair broke so they took one and I suppose it was yours." He told me smiling. "So here." He added patting his thighs to ask me to sit there.

"I suppose you will not speak seriously." I said.

"Well, every single chair is full." He said. "So?"

"Don't worry, I will not be lack of seat." I said. "I'll take my food for take-away."

"I exchange place with you." Mika said standing up and going to seat at Gojyo's lap.

"Mika, I'm not going to seat there." I said while Lupus came to rub his head against my legs. "I'll seat with Lupus and have my dinner with him."

"Here." Orion told me handing me a dish with a lot of rice and some dry fish he removed and handed to Lupus. "I'm going to keep an eye on you, so you better eat it all."

"This is a lot." I complained. "And I'm not hungry."

"Lupus, if she doesn't eat, bite her." He told the wolf that made something close to a bark. "Hey, on the shoulder, and do not leave her a mark, right?"

Again Lupus barked and I looked at him.

"You are a fucking vendetta, Lupus." I told him.

"Man, it looks like the wolf-guy and his pet are your boyfriends." A cameraman said laughing.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

It was amazing. I couldn't stop watching Isa eating his dinner sitting at the ground, with the wolfish dog next to her looking at her having dinner and doing a threatening noise if she stopped having dinner. So she complained and he threw a bite to her so she complained again and kept on eating.

"Why don't you just kick his butt?" I asked her.

"He would hold my ankle before I could kick him." She said. "And he would bite my shoulder before I could stand up."

"Hey, doggy, doggy, doggy." I called him. "Allow me, right?"

"Hum." She said. "I suppose it will be fine, at least you will not bite me."

"No, but you are going to eat it all." I told her smiling and holding a forkful of rice in front of her mouth. "Open."

She looked at me and then half smiled opening her mouth softly so I put the forkful of food inside her mouth softly.

"Chew…" I told her.

She obeyed smiling and when she swallowed it she looked at me.

"I still can eat alone." She told me. "Yet this remembers on the B&D someone once gave me."

"B&D?" I asked her making her take another forkful of rice.

"Bed and Dinner." She said smiling as if it was funny.

That was really amazing, but anyway, as she spoke and later with Goku that also came to seat next to her; she ended eating all the food at her dish.

"Great job men." Orion told us patting our shoulders and then his pet's head. "Hey, little girl, see as you could eat all?"

"I said I was not hungry, not that I couldn't eat it." She said trying to hit him on games as they used to but not managing to. "Man, why can't I reach you lately?"

"You are going out of shape." He said smiling. "You've stopped running on mornings yet you work hard here."

Then it was something fast and Orion was lying down at earth while she was there too.

"See?" She said smiling and taking the hair out of her face. "I keep on getting you unaware."

"I kept on saying you two are weird." Ivvan said.

"Guys!" The director told us. "Go back to work! NOW!"

"Coming!" We all said.

"Well, nice to have chat with you." I said while I held her hand to help her stand up. "By the way, you should call your B&D guy and ask him to come here. Even if he is out, if I were him, I would take the first flight here and make you happy."

She then smiled wide before turning around and walk towards the van she had shared with the rest of female staff.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Ok, we've ended for today!" We were told. "Nice work to all. Nice shot, Ethan."

"Thanks." I said smiling. "I just wanted to end with this the faster the best."

"Tired?" One of the staff recording members asked me.

"Well, if I had worked as much as them I would be." Another one said.

It was funny, but it seemed like lately, the jokes they did among them and with Isa and 'wolf-guy' were also extended to us.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired." I said. "We've had to record the same scene for 6 times before the boss was more or less pleased."

"C'mon, go bed." One of the men said. "You four certainly did an effort today worth of the rest."

"We will mark it to the boss tomorrow." I said while Goku looked like a little ghost.

However, I went to have a shower first. I thought that as it was so late in the night, nobody would be there, but again, I was mistaken.

I was naked taking a shower on one of the cabins they managed to build at the camp showers we had when I heard some whistles arriving.

I thought it was a bit weird because I thought everyone was already sleeping but then they came to another shower while I had the water off while I rubbed myself with the aromatic soap.

It was funny because then another shower was turned on and I heard someone keeping on whistling happily.

I then raised an eyebrow. There was something else out of his bed, and I said 'his' because the only people that could be awaken that late in the night was men because there was no other women more than Isa around there.

And suddenly there was something weird because it was a soft voice what I heard, and not any voice, it was a girl's one, a voice I could recognise in anywhere.

"Where did that fucking soap stone went?" Isa said softly.

Suddenly I realised there was a soap stone lying at my feet and I bent down to pick it up while she ended opening my curtain to see me inside.

I knew she would have shouted but I covered her mouth with my free hand caging her against the only wall at a side there.

"Shhhh…" I told her. "Do not awake anyone else."

She seemed to relax a bit and closed her eyes softly to then reopen them looking calmed again, so I removed my hand from her mouth slowly so as to be able to prevent her from shouting if she was to.

"That's better…" I muttered. "Think you lost something." I added handing her the soap while she looked to my face. "Anything wrong?"

"You are naked." She muttered putting her hand ahead so as me to put the soap rock.

Then I realised on it and also on the fact that she seemed to be covering her breast with the other hand while she was wearing a swimming costume's tong.

I put the rock at her hand and held it looking at her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't want to frighten you." I told her.

"Hum." She said shaking her head still looking at my face. "It's just uneasiness."

"Pity, you don't make me feel the same." I told her staring at her bottom fully shown as she walked out of the cabinet again. "Nice ass." I added as she seemed to realise on it so she covered it with both hands. "You are not pretty used to show your body too much, are you?"

"I don't think ordinary men would dare to do such things as you do." She said from the shower next to mine.

"Well, then most men must be whether silly or blind." I said.

I was flirting with her, I was conscious and I didn't mind. It was funny, but… it was like if we already met from before, since the very beginning it was like if she and Ivvan, Futawa, Goku and I already met from sometime before the point we saw her going down the plane.

"Ehem." I said putting my hand over the cloth separating her shower from mine. "If you are going to feel better, you can take your knickers off so we are both the same."

"I would rather you to put something else so we would be the same." She said fast as I could realise her face was pink. "And that about pulling the cloth a bit lower…"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to see your face." I said smiling. "Yet you have a beautiful body too."

"Don't joke please." She told me.

"No joking." I answered her. "You have, yet it's not modelling beauty, it's natural beauty."

"Oh, yeah, such difference…" She said with irony. "Yeah, any man would call this beauty having to share scene with models and actresses…"

"Pse, I rather natural girls more than models and actresses." I said smiling.

So that was it; she seemed to be a bit ashamed on herself not being one of the modelling beauties I usually had to work with. Pity, she was really beauty on her own and personal way.

Even when she was wearing those baggy things she usually wore when she was not checking on climbing things, her denim dungaree for example. She looked cute on those, in fact I had already taken a couple of photos of her working like that.

I personally loved one she was taken by mistake, wearing the denim outfit, with her hair messed on a funny and modelling like way, her face stained on dirt she was dealing with when she was doing something; she was sweaty and dirty but I really loved that photo, she showed natural beauty.

"I think you have a weird image of yourself." I said.

"Weird, yeah." She said as if she didn't believe me fully.

"Yep, and I could prove you I'm right." I said putting my face over the cloth.

"Really?" She asked me with her head backwards under the water stream from the shower.

Man, she was just so sexy on her ignorance of her charms!!

"Yep." I said. "I you want, of course."

I then moved back into my part so as her not to realise I saw more than her than what she meant to show me.

"And what is your brilliant plan?" She asked me.

"I'll help you showing yourself a bit, so you can check you have a real sex-appeal for men." I said.

"Sure, you will make me wear silly clothes." She said as joking.

"No, no joking." I said. "Nothing too short or flashy, I swear."

"And what is the prize for that?" She asked me.

Hum, I really liked her; not only she was so ignorant about the effect she could have over men but also she was really sharp about tricks a man could play on her.

"Ok, if you want to pay me back for that, then I suppose I can ask you for something." I said smiling ironically. "What about allowing me to be your boy for a while?"

She then fell silent for a little moment.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me.

Now she didn't seem like a girl having fun by joking about things, she really seemed a bit concerned about chatting seriously.

"Nothing too weird, really." I said. "Just like ordinary boyfriend-girlfriend relationships. Going out on dates alone the two of us, more contact… that kind of things."

"Nothing kinky?" She asked.

Ha, she was really fast about getting things. Too clever, wanting to know that kind of things before giving an answer.

"Well, who knows." I said smiling in fun as how hard was being getting her. "If it happens, but always because both of us want."

She then seemed to think, but then she ended coming to the cloth separating us and put a hand over it covering her breast with the other one.

"Ok, we have a deal." She said.

"Great, I love it." I said smiling happily and in fun.

Yep, it was going to be fun managing to have that step ahead on our relationship, taking it to a different level. Pity I had promised not to take advantage on the deal to play kinky on her.

"Ah, I want to put an extra clause to the deal." She said. "Whenever and however we end this we have to keep on being friends."

"Yep, sure." I said holding her hand to then kiss it. "Missy, you have a deal." I added while she removed her hand to keep on having her shower.

(Time or Space Jump)

It was funny, but this time I would have to take more care about the relationship; if we had to keep on being friends after all ended, then I should begin playing well that game.

I already knew several things about her and her in return about me; anyway, I wanted to know more, and after all, I cared about her the way she was now.

"By the way, I was told that you were keeping on learning Japanese while you were resting today." I told her. "How was it?"

"Oh, fine." She said wrapping herself with the bath gown she kept hanging from her shower door. "I think I learnt something else. Oh, and Mika was teaching me some sentences too."

"Did she?" I said a bit shocked. "Oh, which ones?"

Then she opened her mouth looking at me and from her precious mouth it came a sentence I thought I would never hear.

"やけどをしてください。今夜の場合は無料への書き込みが一緒です。がよろしいですか？ (I'm on fire. If you're free tonight could be to burn together. Would you like?)" She told me as if she was telling me she felt like a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, when I recovered from the seconds of astonishment, I began laughing between teeth and then I held her closer to me.

"はい。 (Yes) もちろんです私はあなたで燃えることを望みます。(Sure I want to burn with you.)" I agreed. "けれども私は我々があなたがあなたが言っている帽子

を知るまで待つべきであると思います。 (But I think we should wait until you know hat you are saying.)"

"What… what does that mean?" She asked me a bit pink as I was still holding her close to me.

"That I agree, it will be a privilege but I'm afraid you don't know what the meaning on what you asked me was." I said holding her chin softly and still smiling in fun on seeing her so cute being so confused.

"And what did I said?" She said then.

"Oh, something brilliant, believe me." I said pulling her leg. "Brilliant but a clear kinky invitation."

She then went red and wore a funny frightened face, so funny I felt like kissing her and doing worse things with her there.

Anyway, I kissed her, it was something soft and it was the first time I felt full with just that kind of kiss I usually used for performing or attracting women a bit but never enjoyed cause it was so plain and simple it didn't fill me.

"私はあなたが今見せているその汚れがない顔つきが好きです。 (I love that virginal face you are showing now.)" I told her without being able to control myself. "I love this tender face of yours." I added in English for her to understand it.

"Tender…" She muttered after the third kiss.

"Aye, 売りに出してください." I nodded holding her better.

I was lucky she was wearing that wide bath gown and I was wearing my jeans, because if we were like in the showers…

¡Grrr!

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

Man! Once again I was falling for Gojyo's tricks. It was just needed him to kiss me once and so sweetly that he managed to erase all fears and doubts from me.

With just a kiss he brought me all the past feelings towards him back, another kiss and he managed to make me forget I was all naked but for the wide bath gown Orion and I shared. When he kissed me for third time I forgot this time it was just a trade, that he would be going out with me just for me paying him with myself for him showing me I could be appealing to men. It would not last, it was something like trading… and I was the star product.

"私はあなたが今見せているその汚れがない顔つきが好きです。 (I love that virginal face you are showing now.)" He told me without before kissing me for second time. "I love this tender face of yours." He added in English before kissing me for third time.

"Tender…" I then muttered softly.

"Aye, 売りに出してください." He seemed to nod holding me better before kissing me once again.

Tender, I was usually called that by Orion joking; it was the first time someone called me that seriously.

I had a volcano of feelings about bursting inside me. Anyway, again, he was my drugs for making me forget about everything.

It was all funny until I felt his hand going in my robes and I nearly jumped away.

Obviously, he was really shocked on seeing how I reacted; I suppose anyone would have been.

"So… sorry." I muttered.

It was awful, it was like going back to the very beginning.

"My fault." He said. "Shouldn't have done that." He tried to apologize.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that." I muttered.

Then he surrounded my shoulders with his arm softly and smiled at me.

"I'm lack of self-control sometimes." He said. "C'mon, allow me to escort you to your room. Like a gentlemen."

"魅力的な皇子" I told him smiling and making him laugh. "No, no. 紳士"

"If we allow you to keep on reading those silly books you will end up getting the wrong idea." He told me still laughing.

I was to answer something but he held me up at his arms and kissed me softly.


	10. Chapter 10

EPISODE 10: A

**EPISODE 10: THE DESERT ISLAND****.**

"Ok, cut!" The director said putting the end of the last scene recorded. "Great work to everyone."

"Well done guys." I said smiling to the four main actors while I held their water bottles against me trying to hold them all at the same time.

"Thanks." Hakkai said smiling and taking his bottle from me. "Need help?"

"I think this time it was really good." Sanzo added taking his. "But again the monkey spoiled the last part."

"It was not me!!" Goku said chipping before taking his water bottle. "Did you see me Isa?! Did you see me?! I managed to end up with all of them!!"

"Well done, Goku." I said smiling at him still holding the rest of the bottles at my lap.

"Thanks for the water, dear." Gojyo said getting his bottle and releasing me from having to hold the rest of bottles by putting them at the table next to me. "You should not keep on doing this things. You work too much."

"Sure, I suppose." I said. "I get bored if I don't do anything."

"Then you are going to go through bad times." Orion said. "We are leaving for another place to keep on recording the rest. So you are going to spend some days without working on anything."

"Well… I'm sure I will find something to do." I said.

"Try it not involving anything illegal." Ivvan added.

"Hey, guys, and lady." The man added when he saw I was with them. "C'mon, move, you are leaving now for the new settings."

"Me too?" I asked.

"Aye, you are their caretaker." He said. "The five of you are going to go before the rest, with the directors, and the rest of us will leave tomorrow when we have picked up all here and took to where the rest of the film is going to take place."

"I like the caretaker we've been put." Ethan said smiling.

"Yep!! Isa-chan is coming with us!!" Goku said hugging my back over Gojyo's arm.

"And where are we going exactly?" I asked.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Yep!! I like this plane!!" Goku said raising his arms at his seat of the plane.

"Sit down kiddo." Ivvan said hitting his head with a rolled newspaper. "Stop bothering around."

"I like travelling on the tourist class." Futawa said smiling as he tied his seatbelt while Gojyo kept on stuffing his hand baggage on the special compartment over our heads.

"I've always travelled this way." I said smiling and moving my hand when Gojyo asked for my backpack. "It's pretty interesting."

"And pity you've not been allowed to travel next to the window." Ethan said sitting next to me. "The sights are good."

It was funny but they were all travelling disguised so as to look like ordinary people, all wearing caps and sunglasses.

"It was funny, but I don't care about travelling there." I said smiling and putting my legs one over the other sitting more comfortable. "This seat is the only one with earphones that work."

Then they laugh and Gojyo laid his hand at my thigh so I rolled my eyes smiling in fun.

This travelling to the next spot for recording was to be really funny and interesting.

When the plane took off Goku seemed frightened so I held his hand softly to comfort him and he held it really tight until the plane stabilised and we were allowed to remove the seatbelts.

"Excuse me guys but I need to get somewhere." I apologized softly while I stood up and beginning my way out to the aisle so as to get to the toilet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gojyo asked pulling from me to make me sit at his lap.

"The toilet, unless you prefer me doing it here." I said. "I think all the liquid I had before has gone down to my bladder too fast."

"Ok, do not take long, please." He said.

From the 98 seats, we had the 3 next to the emergency exit on the left hand of the plane, then only three seat row ones, in the middle of our area of the plane, in wish I was between Goku and Gojyo and in front of Hakkai while Sanzo was back Goku.

"Do you know where the toilets are?" Hakkai asked me.

"Sure, they usually are at the back of the plane." I nodded smiling while I did my way to the back of the plane.

Finding the toilets was not hard, considering they were just at our back, and while I was there I began hearing people speaking in Japanese then when I was about getting out, the door opened and Gojyo caught me.

"We have to leave; the plane is going through bad conditions and…"

Flush!

Before we could say anything else, the toilet fell and I fell down through it to find Gojyo hugging me too to then feel a big crash against something being held against Gojyo's chest.

I felt like water was flowing in my lungs and then nothing.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Cough, cough!" I said coughing a lot of water and doing drowning sounds while I held tight against what was closest to me.

"God… thanks… you're… fine…" Gojyo said then.

Suddenly I realised it was Gojyo who I was sinking my nails at his back so I loosened the grip while he fell over me.

"Where…" I muttered.

It was bright, and I felt something hot at my back.

"WE… fell… down the… plane." He began telling me. "In sea… swam here…"

I then nearly jumped to seat and so I checked we were lying on a beach; it was tropical and seemed as if there was no other human there apart from us two.

"But if we fell down a plane, then…" I muttered. "How can we be still…?"

Then he pointed to a yellow waistcoat punctured and deflated at the sand. I could remember him wearing it when he came to met me at the toilet.

"You… you saved us…?" I muttered him.

"Seems so." He answered.

Man, he seemed half death lying at the sand with his head at my lap as he rolled there when I sat down.

"Are you…?" I began, afraid on ending the sentence.

"Exhausted…" He answered. "Swam here…"

Then I felt awful, it was as if I had fallen from a skyscraper to the sea, my body hurt, but I suppose him was worse, he seemed to have sheltered me all the time.

"Rest here." I muttered. "I'm going to… try and find something."

He tried to stop me, but he couldn't, I was faster.

I didn't knew where were we, I couldn't get too far from the beach but anyway I looked for some wood to light a bonfire in the night and also something eatable; plus somewhere we could use as shelter for the night or maybe something we could use to make it.

It was really weird, but when I decided to go back next to Gojyo, I had already pick some kind of berries and a coconut I managed to make fall by throwing a stone at it, yet it fell on my forth attempt, and another one I found at the sand.

"Gojyo… hey, Ethan, wake up…" I called him after having put him facing the sky.

Little by little he blinked and then stared at me.

"Found something to eat." I told him. "It's pretty hot here, so I thought maybe tonight it will not be too bad if we just sleep as we can."

"You did all this while I slept?" He asked then.

"Aye, it's… survival basic skills." I said. "You saved me; I had to thank you somehow…"

"Wow, I feel bad." He said sitting while I opened a coconut with a stone making a hole at it wide enough so as to drink the water in it. "It is supposed that the man should protect the woman."

"In this case it happens that the woman knows how to act and the man doesn't." I said handing him the coconut. "Here, drink. It will help you dehydrating you."

He then drank some while I looked at the other coconut searching for a spot to open a hole.

"Hey, let's share it." He said tending me his coconut. "I don't know of survival skills, but I think we should keep the little things we have with us."

"You should drink it all." I said after taking a little sip. "You have carried me here by swimming and pulling from me, so you need it more than I do."

"Ok, but keep that coconut then, please." He told me lowering my hand with the coconut on with one of his hands.

Then I put the coconut away with my hand while I looked at him.

"Ok, now we have a bit of food." He told me. "What is next?"

"I suppose you didn't bring anything with you when you came to look for me, did you?" I said.

"Well…" He said pointing to my rugsack.

"I was supposed to tell you off, when you go out of a plane like that you are supposed to take just yourself, not bags." I said. "But to tell you the truth, I'm really happy you bring it. Let's see what we can take from this…"

There was a lot of stuff there: books, my hair cloths…

"What's the use for keeping your…" Gojyo said when I kept the tampons.

"Can be used as gauzes if you pool them a bit more than now." I said. "And mine is about coming tomorrow or so, you will not like seeing that much blood around..."

"Great." He said. "And your cologne?"

"If we get wounded we can use it as alcohol, and for lighting the bonfire in the night will be good too."

"I'll shut up." He said. "By the way, can I take on of those… cloths? My wrist hurts a bit."

"Hum, allow me." I said dropping everything to check on it, he could move it, so it was not too bad. "Just a bit twisted. I'll put a little wrapping with my hair cloth and enough."

It was not too good, but at least it would be enough for him not turning it too much.

"Looks… good, thanks." He said when I ended.

"Fine, then… I'm going to sit down for a bit." I said. "We can burn this but… we are going to need more wood."

"Want me to go and pick some?" He said.

"Do not walk too far from here, please." I said lying down at the sand.

I was really tired, so I ended falling asleep easily. I didn't woke up until late in the night when I felt really hot and nice.

"Hey, happy to see you awake." Gojyo told me while he put more wood on a bonfire. "I couldn't wake you up, you were so peacefully sleeping…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone." I muttered crawling on my knees and hands to the fire where I sit down next to him. "It's good you lighted this."

"It's night, I hoped you would like it." He said. "It's a bit… cold here."

"Well, it's a bit cooler now than when it was daylight, but…" I said rubbing my arms without realising on it.

"Oh, and here." He said passing me a wild fruit that looked like a papaya sliced on eight parts. "I found this, and I managed to cut it with your wooden page marker."

"Hum… thanks." I said.

Then I realised he was looking to my ankle and I looked at it.

"Sorry, but… looks a bit swollen." He told me caressing it softly.

"Yeah, looks a bit…" I began.

It was a bit swollen, but it didn't hurt me much, so I expected it not to be too bad.

"Er… mind doing something for me?" I asked him.

"Sure, tell me." He said.

Then I sat a bit separated from him and laid my feet over him softly.

"Mind moving it slowly to right, left up, down and circular without moving it from where it is, please?" I asked him.

"You mean what you did with my wrist then?" He asked. "Sure."

Then he held it softly and little by little he began moving it slowly until I gave up an wince of pain.

"It hurts you?" He asked me worried.

"Yes, but… it's not too bad, it's just a sprained ankle." I said. "Mind taking the other cloth and wrapping my ankle a bit, please?"

"Hum, sure." He said. "But first… allow me to massage it a bit." He added.

"We have nothing to… oh, you mean the sun cream sample I was given at the airport." I added when I saw him taking it.

"Yes." He said. "Maybe I have no titles showing it, but Orion told me how to act on this cases."

"Great, he is really good at it." I said allowing him. "Ah, ah, not so much cream."

"Ok." He said taking some and putting it on my other feet over him. "It's going to be the first time I have to do this for… well, medical purposes."

"Done it before?" I asked as he began doing it.

"Well, yes." He said. "Well, I have had done it over several girls before but… well, you know…"

I then raised an eyebrow softly and I didn't realise on why.

"You have beautiful feet." He told me smiling and looking at me by the top of his eyes while his face was looking to my feet.

"Thank you, I suppose." I said softly.

"No, believe me." He added. "I say it sincerely. Really sexy feet. When we go back I would like you to allow me to do something else on them, to make them look even sexier."

"It's hard for me to believe you." I said. "I mean… people usually say the eyes, the face, the butt… something else is sexy, not the feet."

"Well, I already told you, you have a nice ass too." He told me. "And… I must say your neck is really sexy too."

That made me smile. It was first time someone told me I had sexy neck of feet. So he also smiled wide while he massaged my feet.

I must say this massages were really caring, he seemed to put really a lot of care and love on them. So much he ended making me feel ok with him massaging my feet while I was laying against a long log of the ones destined to be burn there.

So good I ended up falling asleep there.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

It was great to see that girl's, in front of me, face while I massaged her feet the best I knew. To tell the truth it was the first time I did it not expecting something else after it, this time I was supposed to be giving it for free just for her feeling no pain on it after having hurt it a bit.

I would have loved to ask for something else than a thanks for paying that service, but instead I just held myself from jumping over her to take my payment for all that.

Amazingly, I found my payback on watching her face looking at her feet while I massaged it.

Her face just lit by the fire's light was shiny and delicious while her eyes were shining with a special light reflecting the one from the fire. Her body and face were showing relax, as if she was feeling better now.

Really, for first time, I got more delight on watching her face like that than on wanting to see more than her feet bare in front of my eyes.

I was to end up when I looked at her again, she was now sleeping, so I sighed and took the cloth to bandage her ankle with it the best I could, getting sure it was tight enough for her not moving it but not too much so as not to strangle her ankle either.

Then I moved and sat next to her to then laid an arm under her neck to attract her to me and allow her to use me as pillow.

Maybe she was our English teacher, but I should swear she was not elder than us, no way; plus she looked not to special, model-like I mean, she was not the strongest I've ever seen or the slimmest or anything like that, but… to my eyes she was beginning to be just perfect.

She was really spirited, with strong will and seeming to know of survival and extreme sports. She was the one protecting me all the day, keeping me alive and getting sure we could easily survive for a couple of days at least, but she didn't stop being a woman.

She was making me feel like protecting her even if I couldn't do much and she had to order me things to be done.

Then I realised on something about her, her back was a bit wider than usual girls, yet it seemed to perfectly adjust to my arm.

I smiled and then closed my eyes making her use me as a pillow after covering both with my jacket.

For a second, I forgot about the deal we made some weeks ago, at the showers of the recording camp; now I didn't felt like taking advantage on it, I wanted to make things well and I wanted to keep her with me.

Anyway, having her there, wearing her shorts and the white tank t-shirt she wore during all the day at the plane and all made me want on something else, yet…

Shyly I laid a finger at her thigh and moved it slowly up and down, as she didn't woke up, I stopped when she let out a complaining sound and moved her face towards my neck on her dreams.

"Sweet dreams." I told her after kissing her softly so as not to wake her up.


	11. Chapter 11

EPISODE 11: CASTAWAYS

**EPISODE 11: CASTAWAYS.**

It was early morning when I woke up with the sunbeams caressing my face yet I had buried it on something soft and warm. I then realised on what was it and opened my eyes wide.

What was I doing lying with Gojyo, surrounded by his arms and with my face buried at his chest while we were covered by his jacket?!

I then broke free still looking at him.

I was lucky; he was still sleeping despite of my movements.

Then I sighed as I realised on everything and felt pain at my ankle. We had an accident, we fell down over an island that looked deserted so we had nearly nothing else that what we were wearing and the little things I had carried on my hand luggage Gojyo luckily brought when he came to take me from the plane toilet.

Then I yawned softly and looked ahead towards the sun still low at the horizon yet it was already day.

I had to think for two now, I couldn't keep on sleeping even when my ankle was not on its best.

First thing was getting something else to eat other than fruits; I knew where to take it from.

Second thing, the most important yet not the most urgent, was to get an exact idea on where were we. Was it an island? Part of a continent?

We also had to think about getting a better shelter other than just the sand at the beach, and it had to be near water too.

Yes, we also needed drinkable water because we could not stand much more drinking just coconut juice.

But first thing was food.

I looked to the water, it was really clear, so there should be plenty of fish and maybe crabs.

I removed my clothes, I would need the dry later so I put them on a big stone at the beach and I held a long pointed branch I found around and sharpened it a bit more with the stone I managed to turn into a blade by hitting it with a harder one.

Then I took it and went into the water until it was reaching my hips, there I stopped and waited for preys to hunt.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

I was having great dreams when suddenly I couldn't feel my female mate against me and I opened my eyes wide in shock looking around for her.

"Isa!" I called her.

Nobody answered me, so I jumped on my feet and looked for her footprints, they were there. I followed them until I found her clothes but not her.

"Isa!" I called her then.

"Shhh." I heard her calling me.

I then looked around, I couldn't see her properly, and then I saw a fast movement and I saw her getting a stick up her head with a fish hanging from there on a kind of skewer with other fishes that seemed to be moving there.

"Damn!! The big one ran away!!" She then shouted to then begin moving towards me in the water as if she was walking. "Hey! Get this so I can go faster!!" She said showing me the stick so I got a bit nearer to her.

She then threw it as if it was a javelin and I caught it with some fishes still moving.

I would have wanted to tell her anything but she had disappeared again so I walked to the seaside to look back to the sea looking for her. I then saw her head appearing out of the water and then the whole her until she was out of the water twisting her hair to make the water in it fall down.

"Sorry not to have answered before, but I was taking care of some food other than wild fruits and coconuts." She apologized.

I was not staring at the fishes I kept on holding hanging from the stick, but I was looking at her, wearing on her underwear and wet as she seemed to have swam to reach me. Man!! She was just so appealing for any men on the proximities I thanked god to be the only one around there.

Then I saw how she seemed to go a bit tense and I remembered she was a bit shy about those things and so I forced myself to look at her face.

"I'm happy you are around." I said smiling. "This looks great for been roasted on some fire."

"Thank you." She said relaxing again and smiling. "Then it was worth the effort."

I then smiled seeing how easily she was to make tense and then relax again. It was funny to make her go like that with just looking at her like that.

"Any plans for today then?" I asked her.

"Aye, I saw a plane going near while I was at the water, so there must be some kind of population around. We are going to look for something like that." She said sitting down at a rock appearing to want to dry a bit herself. "We are going to need a proper shelter and also we have to find a way of telling someone we are here so they can come and look for us."

"Ok, you are the expert." I tell her.

To tell the truth, I know she is better on this kind of things, she seems to have done this lot of times before.

"Ehem." She said while I was checking the clothes she was now wearing was just her underwear so I moved my eyes to face hers. "I was wondering… do you mind roasting the fishes first, please?"

I think she wasn't aware that her underwear was of a light shade of bluish white so now it was half showing the upper part of her breast and lower abs where I suppose the cloth was thinner or just a laying while the darker one was double, so sexy without meaning it…

"Hum, sure." I said. "Will you rest a bit if I do?"

"Aye, I want to get a bit drier before putting on my robes again." She said then standing up again.

"Ok…" I said.

"Just hold the stick at the fire and take care of the fishes not getting too dark or they will be burning." She advised me apparently reading my thoughts wondering how that was done.

(Time or Space Jump)

"C'mon!" Isa said smiling. "A bit further!" She encouraged me while I ended reaching the peak of the hill. "Gojyo, you can't miss the sights from here!"

Again she was fully dressed and she seemed really cheerful about something as silly as the sights from up the hill where we had to climb through an animal track. Funnily she seemed to be faster than me even when she was walking with a stick so as not to hurt her already twisted ankle more.

I think I have never ever spent so long staring at a girl's butt before; and it was not because I wanted to, it was because she was always ahead me while we had to climb literally at a nearly vertical path without using climbing stuff or ropes.

"Wow…" I couldn't help letting out when I saw the sights. "This is astonishing…"

"Well, we now know something. This is an island of a group of them." She said. "And there are population on that over there yet this and the one next to this seem not to have population."

"How…? Oh, I know." I said when I saw some smoke climbing up the one she said was populated.

"Well, it seems to mean we can be rescued, if there's population maybe there's a boat or a plane connecting there." She said smiling cheerfully. "Sooner or later they will see our smoke too."

"So I suppose we have to keep it alive day and night." I said.

"Yep." She answered sitting at the border of the hill looking ahead. "It's going to be easy, but we have to settle somewhere."

"Ok, now… let's go down here." I said. "If we have to settle somewhere I suggest doing it somewhere worth of you."

"A handmade hut with branches and leaves will be more than fine." She said. "I know the technique, but…"

"Have you made one even once?" I asked her.

"Hum." She said shaking. "Orion was the one doing them, I just gave a hand."

"Oh, then I suppose you will allow me to do it." I said finally happy of her allowing me doing something malish for her.

"Ok, but let me give you a hand." She said. "Maybe… I will put the skeleton and you begin getting the covering for it."

"Good." I said. "But first… we have to go down."

"Hum, I'm thinking about the way for me going down." She said.

I couldn't see why she would have any problems going down, but then I realised on her ankle; it was twisted, but if she laid too much weight on it she could hurt it more.

Then I smiled as I realised she was trying to find a way back down for her managing to do it without hurting her ankle more than she already had.

Smiling I went and held her by the waist to pull her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I want to check on something." I told her. "C'mon, I'm going to put you down and you are going to cling at my back so I'll carry you down."

"I don't need you to carry me." She said.

"Ok, then I'll carry you at my arms." I said holding her tighter at my arms. "Hold to my neck."

Then she fell silent and patted my chest softly.

"Ok, I'll hang at your back." She said softly.

"Good girl." I said smiling and letting her at the ground at her feet. "Ok, now you get at my back, c'mon." I said turning to give her the back and bending my legs slightly so as her to have it easier to cling to my back.

Then I felt how she clang at my back, surrounding my neck with her arms on a loose grip and my waist with her legs tight so as not to fall down.

"Ok, hold tight, I'm going to go down here." I said holding her well and pulling from her buttocks a bit so as to adjust her better to my back.

When I went down by the wall, getting a lot of care on where I put my feet, I felt how she held tighter to me, as if she was frightened.

"Don't worry." I told her feeling her body sticking to me in every single inch possible. "I'm not going to let you fall down."

"Don't mistake me." She said. "I'm not frightened, I'm trying to make things easier for you… the closest we are the easier you have your balance."

Damn, again I put my feet in. No, it was something else than what she said, her face was a bit pink. I smiled. She was not saying all the truth.

Anyway, I could enjoy a bit. I had her so stuck to my back I felt every single ornament on her robes, her breast was not little, sticking to my back looked like a soft cushion; and her body is not worse either, she certainly knows how to get stuck to a men's body.

Now is when I wish I had asked her to stuck at me by the front, pity, maybe next time.

"Be careful with that stone you are about reaching, it's loose." She advises me.

"Oh, sure." I say suddenly going out of my thoughts and making me avoid it.

Soon we are back down at the ground, anyway, I don't want to put her down either.

"You can put me down." She tells me.

"Don't worry." I tell her holding her better and pulling form her buttocks again up so as to adjust her again well to my body. "I rather carrying you until we reach the spot. I need your ankle fine for the sooner the best."

"I'm not a dolly girl." She mutters.

"No, but now you are my superman here." I tell her choosing to adulate her so as her to trust me on carrying her a bit longer. "I don't want you to break your ankle when there's no doctor around."

"Fine." She said clinging at my back softly but firmly. "If I begin heaving a bit then tell me then."

"Sure." I said smiling as I finally managed to get what I wanted.

Maybe it was a bit bad for me to carry her at my back, anyway, she didn't weight too much either, maybe… 68 to 71 kilos. A bit but not too much. Anyway, I rather to carry her on my arms, yet… well, she would realise on it.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Isa!" Gojyo told me shouting as he brought more branches and a lot of ferns and other shrubs he seemed to have cut. "Do you think this will do?"

"Hum, yeah, I think so." I said still inside the little hut tying more branches to make the skeleton of the hut and ending it. "And now I think this is done. Try put a bit of the shrubs over it, please."

"As you order, miss." He said.

It was funny, but after the first laying of the ceiling we thought it could be fine and then he kept on doing it.

It took us a bit to end the hut, but after it, we had done it really nice yet…

"Looks a bit little." He said.

"Well…" I said a bit down. "At least I suppose it will be enough for spending the night."

"In so little space?" Gojyo said.

"Hope so." I nodded. "Does it… well, is it a problem?"

"No, no. Not at all." He said shaking his hands to deny. "Don't mistake me, I'm thrilled on the idea, but I thought you would…"

"It's… survival." I said as I realised on what he meant. "I hope you see it the same way."

"Ah, yeah, sure… sure." He said rubbing his nape.

I saw he looked a bit disappointed, so I couldn't help feeling a bit sad about it all too. It was my fault making him like that.

"What happens?" I asked him softly.

"No, I was… well, I thought for our deal that this would be… different." He said.

"Different how?" I asked already knowing the answer, or so I thought.

"Well, with our supposed relationship, being all alone here, in this conditions… I expected something more than…" He began.

"I'm sorry." I apologized then. "I… well, it's long I don't have this kind of relationship with a boy and… well, I'm still a bit untrained…"

I was really embarrassed on my lack of experience. Apart from Gojyo, I had no other boyfriend I cared about. After he disappeared in front of my eyes, while he gave me that last kiss… I felt I didn't want anyone else, it was just about two years since then and now, after thinking I got over a year and half later… again I found on the same point that the beginning, well, not such, a bit more trained but still so untrained on those matters.

Then I felt how he surrounded me with his arms and buried his nose at my neck softly.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend before." He told me.

"Yep." I said softly. "But… he just left and after him…"

"Ok, then I suggest you something." He told me. "Forget about all the previous, I'm going to teach you. I'm going to go easy on you until you think you are ready."

Then I closed my eyes while he kissed my neck joint with my shoulders. It was amazing, it was weird, it was funny how after so long, he kept on being able to relax so easily.

Specially when he held me up at her arms softly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Carrying you inside." He said smiling. "It's what should be done when a couple inaugurate their new house."

That made me a bit shocked for some seconds and then I laughing holding to his neck so as not to fall down while he carried me inside of the hut.

"I think we need a higher ceiling." He said after having carried me kneeled down.

"This is for survival, not for living as tourists." I told him. "For sheltering a bit from the bad weather if it comes."

Then he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Ok, just lay down a bit and rest." He said. "I'll get more fishes, don't worry."

"To tell you the truth, I don't like fishes." I told him. "I rather fruit."

"Ok, then I'll see what I can find around." He told me before leaving after having put his jacket over me.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"And… here you are." I told Isa handing her a rock I cleaned before putting anything over it and in which I had put some fruit cut on clusters and also an egg I found on the sand and that seemed about hen size but it was not such. "I'm sorry but that's all I could find." I added while I got my fruits and the rest of the roasted fishes.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked.

Damn, I thought she would not notice if I didn't show much of them, obviously she realised.

"It's nothing." I said hiding them from sight softly. "I got a little problem with roasting the dinner, put my hand where I shouldn't."

"But you have not much dinner." She said to me.

"I am not too hungry." I lied. "I have more than enough with this fruit and the fish."

"But… I have an egg, where is yours?" She asked me looking at her 'dish' and then to mine.

"Well, there was just one eatable so I chose to hand it to you." I admitted. "Furthermore, you don't like fish too much, so…"

It was weird, but after some seconds appearing to think, suddenly, she put her 'tray' aside with a soft movement and all of sudden bent towards me and kissed me.

It caught me unaware, with my fruit at my lap, anyway… I then surrounded her back with my arms and answered to the kiss chaining it with another one.

It was first time she did something so… unexpected as kissing me. I then felt something weird inside me, it was joy, it was thrill… I felt like being like that for ever and ever.

"Gojyo, a… allow me, please." She said separating from me a bit.

I wondered what she meant, but…

"Oh, ok." I agreed.

Then I saw how she took the fruit and held it with a hand to bite it and then offer me it as she chewed what she bite.

I looked at the fruit and then at her.

"You can't use your hands like that." She said softly trying to swallow. "So until they are healed, I will help you a bit."

That was enough for me. I opened my mouth softly so she put the piece in my mouth softly and I closed it when she removed her fingers from it to pick another cluster of fruit to do the same.

It was funny, I had already done it before but the other way round. Until now, there's not been any lady wanting to feed me other than my mother who I can't remember.

Being feed so softly by someone was not just new but also pleasant.

When we ended she ended putting away the rest, but for the fishes it was all half and half until we were full dropping more fruits there for the next day.

"Ok, now… I suggest resting a bit." I told her. "You can keep the jacket, I'll sleep next to the door so as to protect you if anything happens."

"Hum." She nodded softly.

I waited until she laid at her spot and then I laid next to the entrance, so close one of the other due to the size of the hut that I could rub her just by outstretching an arm.

I thought it would be fine like that and turned over to face the entrance I was protecting. All I could do now was keeping the remember of what happened that night to use them whenever I felt like attacking her to lay her down.

It was not as if I had got her body, but the truth is… to be sincere, I was really thrilled on the little things we had done tonight.

I still could feel her body sticking to mine from the climbing down that hills that same morning, but… wait a moment!! It was not a remember! I turned my face to see she was lying stuck with me, hugging my back.

"Isa… what…?" I began, but she laid her hand and my mouth making me silent.

"I couldn't sleep." She muttered. "And after all we are dressed…"

"Yep, we are dressed." I agreed while she put my jacket over both. "No, please, I gave it to you."

"I can't sleep if you are like that." She said. "Sharing is good too."

I then smiled, she was learning fast and I suppose she was not aware on how sexy she was when she acted like that. Like a little and frightened teen despite of being on her early twenties.

Softly I turned and hug her softly before she readjusted my jacket to cover both of us.

"Ok, I take this." I said smiling in the darkness. "I take this all as it's now. We will improve together, don't worry."

"Thanks…" She muttered a bit sleepy.


	12. Chapter 12

EPISODE 12: ROBINSONES

**EPISODE 12: ROBINSONES.**

"Wake up..." I said singing next to Gojyo. "Gojyo… Gojyo!" I shouted making him jump on the ground of the hut frightened.

"Where's the fire?" He asked me.

"You were sleeping over the bag." I said then. "Furthermore, I have to change your bandage."

Then he seemed to realise and dropped the bag to sit down and hand me his hands to begin taking care of them.

"Hum… this look great." I nodded while rubbing them softly with my tank top that was now still a bit orange on the places I kept on using it as healing cloth for Gojyo's hands. "The skin is growing well again."

"Really?" He asked looking at them to be hit at the armpit by me to tell him off. "They look horrible."

"I think that with a bit of luck, there will be no scars left." I said looking at his hands to put the herbal cream we managed to make some time ago out of local herbs and flowers we found around. "I suppose that's good news for an actor as you are."

"Well, I'm more ashamed on the fact that you have to do all the dirty work for me." He said.

Then I smiled. We were both a bit pride, we were both a bit silly… maybe that was why we work so well together.

"Sorry." I said when he let out a complaining sound like water sizzling. "I suppose you can feel all this."

"Aye, it's… great." He said. "If I can feel pain I can feel also other things." He said smiling impishly.

Then I shook my head while bandaging his hands again. It was amazing how much he resembled his character. Lately he didn't lose his chance of flirting around.

"Ok, I'm going to see if I can get more fishes." I said standing up.

Then he held me by the elastic of my trousers and made me fall down over him to kiss me once.

"You should first check on the traps." He said.

"Already checked." I said. "A weird bird stuck to the bark of a tree trap and then we also have something like mice trapped on another."

"Then ok." He said.

It's been about three weeks and a couple of days there and we have got used to living that way. In the morning I usually fish a bit while he is still sleeping or waking up, as he can't use his hands much because he burnt them that night, I have to do that kind of work, my ankle is fine again so I am nearly perfectly with it all.

"By the way, I have noticed your tampons' reserve is going lower." He said while I was getting the fishing stick out of the three we had now.

"Ah, well… I'm using them." I said.

"Oh, then that's why you…" He began.

Even when this time was used for us to get a certain grade of complicity, I still felt a bit embarrassed on talking about certain topics with him.

I then took off my trousers and walked to the sea edge to get inside the water and walk until I had the water reaching my abs where I stood frozen like a statue waiting for the fishes to come near me.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

It was amazing, in a week and nearly a half, all I have done is giving a hand to that precious girl I have to share a full deserted island with. Not in my wildest dreams I could have dreamed about such thing, alone with a precious girl on a deserted island.

Well, in my dreams since we arrived there it certainly was just us two, but… well; she was wearing less clothing on.

"Take this!" She said shooting me one of the sticks she carried with her.

"Gottcha!" I added getting it in the air. "How are fishes going?"

"Fine, this time they were not frightened." She answered.

It was funny to see her there. The water usually reached about her thighs and some times even her abs; she stood there, frozen like a human-size statue, for a while and suddenly she sank the pointed stick some times and usually brought it out again with a fish or two sank at it; she moved them to the centre of the stick and then all began again.

Really, if she wanted she could be a great action actress, yet the role of girl on a gang also seemed to match her well.

My role was easier, I usually did the fire and kept it alive; as my hands were still a bit hurt I couldn't do hard work with them, so she had to do it too, what made me feel a bit bad about it.

Damn it, I was supposed to be protecting her, not the other way round.

"Ouch!" I said when something hit my head and I got it to check it was a coconut. "Isa, I got a coconut!" I shouted her. "Want some juice?"

"Keep it so we can do something special for today!" She said high enough for me hearing her.

Yeah, I suddenly got my mind fill with a lot of recipes Hakkai tried to teach me cooking, none of them could be really useful for me as I was a complete mess on really cooked dishes, and I mean not roasted ones or microwave ones. Anyway, I felt like trying.

We just found a piece of metal at the sea bottom near the coast that could be used as a wok pan, it was a bit rusty on some points but we managed to make it look a bit more nice by rubbing it with sand and water; maybe I could use that for cooking.

I just sat down looking at Isa fishing that weird way after going to pick some water on the little recipients we were using for picking it from a little lake not too fast at the north-west of our actual position at the seashore.

I think I would never get tired of seeing her like that, running and walking towards the dry sand carrying the stick with some more fishes and something like a bag with braided thin branches and long twigs where we used to keep crabs and shells if we could get any.

"Here." I said handing her the only cloth we used as towel so as her to use it as a skirt because she didn't like me checking on her soaked lower underwear. "Today you had a lot of food."

"Yeah, seems like today was more fishes near the seashore." She said smiling and twisting her hair so as the water to be wrung out. "And I managed to get two big crabs ad some kind of bivalves that look like oysters and prams."

"Great, then allow me to cook the dinner today." I offer her. "I mean… just to give you some time for yourself. You are all the time taking care of me and you nearly spend no time on you."

"That's really caring of you, but…" She said a bit worried.

"C'mon, I'm not going to get hurt if you take a bit of time out." I said. "I'm supposed to be a man, I am supposed to be the one working here, not you."

"Men and your huge ego…" She said sighing. "Ok, a bit of time for myself will be great. If you are so sure you can handle alone then I suppose I will go to swim a bit more and then… yeah, then I think I will try to clean the stains at my top and… oh, yeah, a bit of walking around just to relax a bit."

"Sounds good." I recognised.

"I'd like to also read a bit but… well, we burned them." She said patting her legs to remove the dried sand from there. "Well, then see you later."

"Maybe I get you later on the swimming thing." I told her.

She just moved her hand to show me she heard me.

Man, she was really beautiful when she was so unaware on it like then.

Especially when I saw her going out of the hut carrying her white tank top to go back to the water and walk in it until it reached her hips so she bent over a bit pooling the tank top and then rubbing it softly.

I wish I was that freaking top so as to be rubbed so nicely as she was doing it so as to apparently cleaning it with the grease soap she made out of things I would rather not to name.

I smiled seeing her and then I shook my head as I saw her dropping it and having to dive to get it nearly immediately to get on her feet again.

Smiling I began taking the things to cook the fish. I tried to remember it all; the wok pan, fresh fish, coconut juice… or was it oil? Oh, and also some spices, and vegetables, yes.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Hello, how is it going?" Isa asked from behind me while I stirred the wok.

"Fine, or so I think." I said. "Ah! Go, go! You are not supposed to see this!"

"Ok, ok." She said. "I already did all my relaxing things, so… I suppose I will swim again."

"Great idea." I encouraged her. "Do that, sweetie."

"Sweetie, yeah." She said as if she had hard to believe it. "Ok, 'sweetie' is going to be at the water for a while. Take care."

"Thanks." I said.

To tell the truth, I was having hard times cooking it all, but at least I was doing all I could to keep it eatable.

Finally, after a while I found some burned pieces so I removed the pan from the ambers swearing loud about my lack of skills for cooking, then I realised on Isa could have heard me and I stopped to look at her.

No, she was swimming apparently unaware of me.

Then she stood up on what I supposed was a piece of hidden rock under the water and I smiled as I saw her taking her hair away from her face looking to the left side dreamily.

Why from all the girls in this world, from all I have had the pleasure of meeting… from all the girls, ladies and women I have ever met, that simple girl was the most appealing for me? It was as if I had already met her, as if I already felt something towards her from before meeting her so that was what made me wanting to make things easy for her.

Then I smiled wanting to laugh at myself for being so silly.

Easy or not, nothing prevented me from swimming towards her and accidentally end up close to her. After all, the sea was free territories and I had already dropped my pants some days ago because it was better for me walking around just on my boxer that stuck to my skin and were fresher than before. Less cloth to make my body hot and less heavy too.

First thing I dropped was my jacket and shirt, then after some days went my pants. Unlikely to her that kept her pants on because they were shorts, and I think she just took her tank top off because it was stained and not because she wanted to. Anyway, I have already seen her swimming and going out of the water on just her underwear.

To say the truth… I think we were making a lot of advances on her. Beginning on the fact that she now seemed not to care too much if I saw her on her underwear when she went out of the water, yet anyway, I suppose she didn't like it too much either.

Suddenly she realised on me being there when she put her head out of the water and stared with her eyes wide open at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Swimming; I also felt like swimming a bit." I answered as if it was something normal of saying on such a situation. "Outside is a bit too hot. Here is just cool and refreshes me."

"Oh, yes." She nodded lowering her head to the water and keeping on looking at me without losing any of my movements. "You're right, here is fresh."

"Do you keep on swimming?" I asked her.

"Ah, yes." She said. "Sure, is just…"

Then she dived and when she reappeared she was carrying something big at her hand.

"I got it." She said to then wipe her face with the free hand while she showed me a beautiful iron blade. "Seems a boat with some things came near and sank. There are a lot of treasures hidden at the sea bottom around here."

"Good, we have… a knife?" I asked her.

"Looks like a dage, yet the handle is a bit weird." She said pointing to where the handle should have looked like one.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

When I saw Gojyo so close to me in the water first, I went a bit shocked because I didn't heard or saw him coming; then I relaxed. He had the right of being there and I must agree that outside is a bit too hot so swimming in the sea is just wonderful.

Furthermore, I found a little dage blade while I was swimming there, so I dived to pick it up what was a bit of effort because it was sank at the sand so I had to pull.

"I'm going to take it to the beach." I told him.

"Why don't you just hang it from somewhere?" He asked me.

"It could be dangerous." I argued before beginning to swim fast to the beach so as to put the new tool somewhere to dry it first.

When I turned to see the sea I saw he was looking at me from the water, he was no longer so far from the edge and I thought he just swam to reach somewhere he could stand without drowning.

So he learned to swim yet he seemed not to like it too much either.

Smiling I went back into the water and began my way back in. Man, I nearly forgot he was taller than me so when the water reached him the neck, it reached my nostrils so I had to half swim.

"Can't you stand here?" He asked me.

"With difficulties." I said.

Suddenly he held me up so I didn't have to swim and attracted me to his abs.

"C'mon, hold there." He encouraged me.

I didn't know if I could trust him or if he had other reasons for me doing it hidden back the simple suggestion of holding me so I could stop swimming a bit.

"I don't bite, remember?" He told me.

I chose to do as he said and I wrapped his waist with my legs softly. It was like going back to the swimming lessons I gave him back at my city but the other way round.

"I can swim." I told him.

"Yeah, but do not deny this is better." He said still holding me so as not drowning. "You can be peaceful for a bit and relax." He added smiling.

Ok… if there were hidden reasons I could not see them, so I just relax and enjoyed being treated so carefully like if I was something fragile as a child or a beautiful model girl.

To tell the truth, it was nice to be like that, just relax and trust him for standing me a bit.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

Finally I managed to get her at my arms, completely trusting me with the excuse of holding her so as her not having to swim to be next to me. The sights I was getting were not bad, her body a bit shaded because of the waves effect yet fully visible due to the crystalline waters of that sea, and her face completely relaxed and a bit wet with several water drops still at her face making it look like glitter drops.

Then I looked at her face, her eyes were close as if she was completely relaxed, they had nice shape; her nose was straight but not looking as a beck, no, it looked just as a beautiful and perfect Greek goddess nose. But from all, what caught most of my attention was her lips, they were fleshy yet not too big, it was the first time I realised her lower one was a bit wider than the upper one but on a cute way; as she had been on the water, they still had several tiny drops and they made me wanting to kiss them.

I had to do a great effort to remove my sight from there, but then it was to a place that would be worse to be caught looking, her breast.

It was not the biggest I've ever seen, but was really cute too. It was a bit big, but matched her wide-for-a-lady back perfectly, maybe the extra pound or pounds she had were also guilty of giving such marvels of nature to her.

Then I raised my sight to her face again by the top of my eyes, she kept on being relaxed and trusting me to hold her.

Really, I think she was not conscious on how tempting and appealing she was, with her huge innocence and virginal acting. As she seemed unaware on the strong points of her body. It was true that maybe her legs under her knees were a bit over musculada and that her biceps were also hard despite of not being shown like if she was a man, and certainly she had an extra pound or two; but her breast, her face… and over all, her beautiful neck and shoulders that incited to be kissed, were really good points. And then her personality; she had a strong personality, not as the usual girls you can find around that just agreed with you in nearly everything. She had personality, and she had really clear likes and ideas, true or false but ideas.

Suddenly, I felt her lying towards me and with a smile she pushed me down softly for a second to, when I went out of the water, be laughing.

"Aha, so you were trying to play tricks, weren't you?" I said catching her game. "You're going to see!!"

I swam chasing her and when I did I played the same trick on her that came out laughing too as she coughed a bit.

It was being funny and I smiled laughing silently as I saw her like that.

I think we spent about half an hour playing that silly game and laughing a lot with the game.

And finally, when we were exhausted, we walked back to the beach where we laid a bit to rest until our stomachs began roaring in hunger.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Hum… this is…" I began saying when I was served the fish recipe of Gojyo.

"I know, I'm not a good cook." He told me.

"No, no." I said shaking. "It's pretty good, yet…" I added taking a piece of fish that was half burned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm not as good as Futawa or you…"

"No, this is pretty good, really." I said trying not to discourage him.

To tell the truth, after nearly half a day without eating anything else that some wild fruits, I would have eaten even roasted crickets.

However, that seemed to make him happy enough.

It was funny, but since we fell to the sea, he seems to have always tried to protect me first, despite of his lack of survival skills, cooking skills that were a bit… poor, and all the rest, he always put me before than him.

"And what did you said was this?" I asked him.

"Fish on coconut juice and eatable wild vegetables." He said. "Yet…"

Well, I must say I have eaten better things, but, after all, when I began cooking I was as bad as he was now.

"You tried, and that's what count." I said trying to chew a piece of fish and sinking a fishbone on my velum. "Ouch!" I said beginning to move my hand nervously and jumping when it sank.

Then I tried to take it but I failed.

"Ok, ok." Gojyo told me. "Stop, please allow me."

"It hurts." I said opening my mouth feeling real pain on the velum.

"What's it?" he asked. "I can't see a thing."

"A fishbone." I said. "At my palate."

"Ok, ok." He said. "I'm going to look better, calm down." He said before looking again, I could see him looking inside my mouth and so I went a bit pink when he caught me looking to his eyes.

"Don't worry, I will find it." He said. "Ah, here it is."

"Ah, ah." I said when I felt his fingers moving it so it hurt.

I felt how he was trying to pull from the fishbone and how he managed to take it so it itched me on a bit painful way.

"It hurts…" I muttered.

"Sorry, didn't saw that one." He said putting it aside. "But I know how to fix it."

"How?" I asked.

He got his face close to mine and then he kissed me. First it was a soft one and then he slid his tongue inside my mouth after forcing me to open it. When I felt his tongue in my mouth a red 'danger' light turned on inside me, but when he just caressed the place where the fishbone had been sank with the tip of his tongue I suddenly felt a shiver going up my spine and I melted the light.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked me after ending with another soft kiss.

"Just a bit now." I said softly.

"We could try another medicine dose later." He said smiling impishly.

"Maybe." I answered.

Man! He should be forbidden to kiss that wonderfully well!

Just a couple of kisses and he was making me act like those girls I constantly laugh at from the films and TV teenagers soap-operas.

How could it be possible such great fall on my own principles rank? Why?

Later that afternoon, after having got sure the fire would be lighted all the night, he sat by me.

"Are you sure this will last for all the night?" I asked him.

"Hope so." He said as he sat down. "It is hard to predict when I have never done a bonfire before. Maybe with a bit of cologne…"

"No, we need this for healing." I said. "Speaking about what… let's have a look at your hands. Maybe now we can stop putting the bandages for the night."

"Then why do you put them at the day?" He asked me while I picked up the wok full of river water we used to heal his hands and drinking.

"Just for them not being sun burned." I said smiling. "And I suppose from tomorrow on you can wear them without bandages but with sun protection cream."

"Great." He said while I had the look at his new skin rubbing it softly with the water pooling my tank top on it. "I'm glad you are my nurse." He said on such a tender way I thought my heart would melt again. "You do this with really great care."

"Thank you." I said going a bit pink. "But I'm not a nurse."

"I know, but you could do too." He said hissing while I put the same cold herbal unguent at his hands. "I nearly don't feel pain when it's you who is taking care of them."

"I suppose I thank that." I said massaging his hand after putting the lid again.

"It is a pleasure sharing this island with you." He said. "You are really my beach life guard."

"Yeah, I'm also happy it was you who I fell here with." I said half muttering but smiling as I kept on massaging his hands softly.

I was ending with his second hand when he held mine making me look at him.

He was really handsome at twilight, with the fire lighting his shinny eyes and giving his hair a particular shade of red.

No, he was not just handsome, he was like a drug.

He got near me and then kissed me. One of those kisses that were soft but on the same time deep, one of those kisses I liked so much.

We were about forgetting about everything when suddenly we heard some noises that made me go back reality and look to the sea.

"Hey!" Someone was shouting. "Thanks god we found you!!"

"Are you fine?" Orion shouted.

"Onee-chan!" Goku added happily.

"Orion! Goku! Futawa! Ivvan!" I said waving at them.

"Great." Gojyo said then.

They didn't take long to reach the part of the beach not too deep; anyway, it was separated form the sand.

"Hey, Miss O'Neill, why don't you come here?" Orion asked me from the fence at the boat.

Suddenly I recovered all my strength; I smiled putting on again my tank top and stared at the ship. Then I turned my face to Gojyo.

"C'mon, we are going to have to swim a bit." I told him. "I'll pick up everything, so don't worry, just swim to the ship."

"Ha, I keep on saying I'm supposed to be the man." He told me smiling back.

"Then I suppose you will help carrying things." I said smiling.

Then I went a collected everything from the little hut to put it back in my backpack and walked back out of it to go to where Gojyo was still waiting for me as he spoke with the people at the ship.

Before I could speak, he outstretched his hand to ask for my bag so I hit his hand softly.

"Just try not sinking." I said before beginning to run to get in the water closely followed by him.

Swimming to the ship was like going back to reality, it was hard because of the bags weight and it was hard to swim fully dressed like I was.

Then, when I reached the ship I found three hands in front of my face to offer me the help for getting aboard.

"Well done, O'Neill." Orion said.

"Yeah, great swimming." Goku added.

"And you won Gojyo too." Futawa added smiling.

Getting up was not hard because I was pulled by Orion on my left hand and Goku and Futawa on my right one.

"Thanks, I think I got a bit worse due to the overload." I said dropping my bag to the turn to see Gojyo arriving too. "C'mon you lazy guy! Where is your pride?!"

"Even a lady wins you." Ivvan said.

"I'm beginning to think she is a superheroine or something." He said while he got the hands outstretched to help him going on the ship. "Ouch, ouch. Watch out with my hands!"

"Ah!!" The boss there said. "What happened to your beautiful hands?!"

"I think he tried to roast them." I said joking. "It's a long story."

"Sorry to have taken so long to find you." Orion said. "But we found hard to find the exact point you could be, yet after…"

"After?" I said.

"Never mind, you will find out when we arrive, 'superheroine'." He said smiling and covering my head with a towel.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Castaways, the best moments of our favourite castaways." The TV said showing a mix showing me fishing on my underwear and then Gojyo taking care of the fire and…

"NO!!" I shouted. "I'll never ever go out of this room again!!" I moaned.

"Well, we have recorded the complete show." Orion said. "The full three weeks and this days."

"I personally loved the moments where you were picking berries." Futawa said smiling like in the anime. "You were really femalish."

"Yeah, everyone has saw you acting like a boy all the time." Ivvan said. "And since when Ethan can do feet massages?!"

"I don't want to go out of this bed… I want to die…" I moaned burying in my bed covering myself under the tons of sheet, blankets and covering.


	13. Chapter 13

EPISODE 13: DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

**EPISODE 13: BACK TO REALITY.**

"Isa…" Futawa said knocking on my door. "C'mon, you have to go out of here."

"No way!" I said lying at my bed. "I want to disappear! How could you allow such thing?!"

"Great, Ethan is just the same." Orion said coming along the corridor. "And have you seen Lupus?"

"I think he was at the dinning room." Futawa said.

"Ok, let's do it her way." Orion said crunching his knuckles. "But first we need Lupus."

(Time or Space Jump)

It was weird; first thing I heard was the bedroom door opening slowly.

"I'm not going out no matter how hard you try!" I said hiding in the bedcovers.

"Move your ass or I will have to take you out." Orion said.

"Orion, I don't think you should…" Futawa said.

"Lupus, your turn." He said.

Then I felt a bit of weight and then Lupus held my covers and began pulling while I pulled the other way. Anyway, he was always stronger than me so he ended pulling from them and removing them completely while I clenched to my bed and made a ball before he started the second stage. He then held my ankle and bitted it softly trying to pull from me.

"Orion, do something!" Futawa said frightened.

"Shh, do not move a finger." Orion said holding him. "He is not hurting her."

"Lupus, I'm going to peel you off, you sneaky son of a bitch!" I shouted him.

"Ufff… she shouldn't have said that." Orion said to Futawa.

Then Lupus dropped my leg and held my shoulder among his jaws to begin pulling.

"Ahhh!" I shouted. "Lupus, drop me!!"

"He is hurting her!" Futawa said frightened.

"Lupus… we don't want to hurt her beautiful shoulders." Orion said. "He gets too angry when called son of a bitch. He is descendant of pure wolves." He cleared for Futawa.

"Ok." Futawa said.

"Ah! Lupus, that hurts!!" I shouted him without releasing my grip so not backing the slightest.

"C'mon, move your ass or I'll tell him to tear your clothes." Orion then told me.

"Ha!" I said.

"I'll call Mr. Connelly too." He added.

"You would not dare." I said holding Lupus with my legs and trying pulling from him making him falling over me so hurting me. "Ay!"

"Eth…" Orion began.

"Ok, ok!" I said when Lupus ripped my pyjamas' shirt. "I give up!"

"Fine." Orion said smiling. "Lupus, drop her. She is going to change her pyjama into something suiting going down for a little walk."

"Go hell, both of you." I said sitting at the bed holding the robes to my chest with a hand and my bitten shoulder with the other one.

"See?" Orion said. "She can't say no to Lupus."

"He… he bit her…" Goku said gobsmacked.

"Aye, but he doesn't hurt her." Orion said making Lupus bite his arm and showing them. "See? She is used to it too."

"Orion, you'd better run before I go out of here." I said from the other side of the door. "Because when I end here I'm going to kill you."

"Try combing and dressing well." He told me. "Look like a lady for once in your life."

"I don't want to." I said.

"Then I will get in and do it myself." He said.

"DO NOT EVEN TRY!!" I roared from inside.

"Ok, now… Mr. Connelly." Orion said. "We could try with Lupus but… I'm afraid he would not joke biting him."

"I want to sleep." Ethan complaint when they went to pick him up. "So hard to understand is that?"

"C'mon, you need to go shopping." Futawa said. "Furthermore, the lady is going to need support as she is already mad at us because we forced her to go out of her bed."

"Then I'll help her beating you up." Ethan said putting his head out of under his pillow to stare at them a bit surprised. "Ok, ok. I'm getting up."

"Great." Both said.

(Time or Space Jump)

"See?" Orion asked me while I was walking between both Ethan and him along a street. "Nobody is looking at you."

"You are a bloody liar." I told him. "I want to go back."

"C'mon, you are already dressed up." Ethan said holding my arm. "Furthermore, I bet nobody saw you on that island."

"Ethan, it was number one programme while we were there!" I told him keeping my voice height soft so as not to call for attention.

"Well, think about it." He said. "I was worse than you. You appeared my superheroine and I was the silly chap unable to act as a man. How should I react?"

"You are an actor, I've got scene panic." I said.

"That's easy to fix." He said. "Just uncover yourself; you will soon forget about that panic when you see how people react."

"I want earth to swallow me…" I begged.

"Just look who we have here!" The director said when we reached the bar the rest were taking us. "Our two favourite TV stars."

I then felt as if I was a red traffic light, red and bright in embarrassment.

"Yet it's been a good shoot for my career despite of the pathetic image I've given of myself needing to be took care of… I think we should drop that, sir." Ethan said. "It seems Isa doesn't feel well about it."

"But she even has got a fan club!" The director said as surprised. "I can see it, our new Lara Croft."

"I'm not." I muttered.

"I was thinking on something else." The co-director said. "The TV show had such an audience that now everyone wants to know who is the mysterious girl."

"See?" Ethan said. "Everyone loves you."

"Maybe we are mistaking your role in all this." The director said. "Maybe you should be something else than part of the staff."

"Oh, oh." Goku said excited. "She could also perform!"

"I'm… not… an actress." I said.

"Of course she is not." Ivvan said. "She is not matching there."

"Yeah, but maybe she could do something." The director said. "We will end recording this film soon so… maybe while we are recording this we could look for something else and begin recording…"

"I'm… not… an actress." I said hitting the table and walking away.

"She has awful temper when she is angry." Orion said not even moving to follow me.

"Shouldn't anyone follow her?" Goku asked.

Then Ethan and him tried to stand up and Orion pulled from them to sit down again.

"She'll be fine." He said. "So what were you saying about all that of her being famous?"

"You should have a look." The co-director said turning a laptop for them to seeing the screen full of comments. "And most of them are supporting for her."

"Right now everyone wonders who the mysterious girl is." The director said. "Men, women, producers… everyone wonder who she is from Tokyo to USA. She has made even people to make fan clubs even when they know nothing else than her appearance and name."

"An Idol?" Ethan said a bit confused.

"Aye, but more powerful than just that." The co-director said.

"I know since the day I saw you two going down that plane that that lash would became something big." Akira said patting his nose with a finger. "I'm really an expert on that."

"Whatever, she is not going to perform." Orion said. "She is really stubborn and she has scenic terror."

"I don't think is fair making her do that either." Ethan said. "She doesn't like the idea so…"

"Yeah, but she should take the chance now given." The director said. "Not only she is talented but she is also somehow pretty."

"Yes, she is but…" Ethan said.

"You're kidding?" Orion said. "She is not that pretty; she is just an ordinary beauty."

"Hey, you are his friend!" Goku said. "Shouldn't speak like that of her!"

"Because she is my friend and I know her I don't think acting is a good idea for her." Orion said. "She is awful speaking in public."

"You can learn that." The director said.

"Yeah, when I began it was awful for me too." Goku said. "I'm a sport ace, not an actor."

"Yeah, and Ivvan had problems because from 3 words he said 4 used to be rude; as he was a model it was not so important for his career before." Akira said.

"Ok, ok." Orion said. "You can try but I tell you from now, she is not going to agree."

"Fine." The director said. "Ah, maybe you should try preparing her. Orion is his best friend, and you four seem to have got very close friends to her."

"If she doesn't want maybe we should not force her." Futawa said softly.

"She should do as she wants." Goku said. "But it would be so fun to act with her!!"

"Ok, ok…" Ethan said. "I give up too. I will also try to make her see things as you…"

"The five of us." Ivvan said.

"Ok…" Both Orion and Futawa ended giving up too.

(Time or Space Jump)

After leaving the pub where we all met, I began walking around not realising on where I was going, I just wandered while thinking about what the director said. I, becoming a public face… just nonsenses.

I was walking swimming on my own thoughts until I reached a market, it looked a bit weird, definitively not on the tourist area.

"Hey." An old lady told me. "Excuse me miss, are you lost?"

I then looked around and saw she was addressing to me.

"Sorry, I…" I said.

"Oh, you are lost." She said. "Would you be so nice of giving me a hand, please?"

"Oh, yes, sure." I muttered following her. "Sorry, I was not looking where I was going."

"You look like a tourist." The lady said taking a bag and handing it to me. "But you look like a nice girl."

"Thanks, I suppose." I said again.

"A bit shy but nice." She said. "I suppose you've not spent here much time yet."

"No, no." I said. "It's… three days I arrived."

"And you are lost?" She said.

"I… it's the first time I go out of the hotel." I said.

"Oh, I understand…" She said paying for some bread and putting it on my basket. "You were ill."

"Ill…" I muttered. "Well, let's say I was… not ready for facing the world."

"Here, try this." The lady said taking a big orange fruit I have never seen before with black seeds inside making something like a long stone. "How does it taste?"

"Sour… no, sweet!" I said surprised.

"I'll take some, thanks." She told the vendor smiling and taking them one by one to put them at my basket too. "Each of this fruits have taken a long while to grow. They may not look too appealing because of the rough and hairy skin, and first taste is sour, but after some seconds it is sweet. Some people are just the same. They take their time to grow up and develop to its final stage. They can look sour and hard at first sight but the truth is they are sweet and soft, nice." She said smiling and paying for all and walking ahead to another post. "The most probable is nobody will ever discover their potential, or maybe they themselves would never develop to the point of showing their gifts, but the truth is they have it."

Was she trying to tell me something? Because if she was not, then she was really good on guessing about people.

"I'll take this too." The woman said taking some milk. "Ah, miss, here you are, take three of those." She said handing me three of the orange ugly fruits. "For you to eat them when you are hot. The sun here is bad for tourists."

"I'm used to heat, but this one is a bit too much." I said smiling as joking.

Suddenly a man came running.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" He told the old lady. "I told you I would come with you to give a hand."

"Don't worry." She said. "This young lady here has been really nice and has given me a hand."

"Oh, thank you, miss." He told me shaking my hand after taking the basket from me to hang it his arm. "Oh! I know you!"

"No, please…" I whispered for me.

"Yeah!" He said. "You are that miss at the TV! Oh, miss, you have to sign me an autograph… you are just so brave and strong!!"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Aye, you were the girl that fell at the sea and swam to an island with a red haired man, aren't you?" He asked me. "You were the one doing all those wonderful survival things."

"Er… yes." I muttered. "But I'm not… well, happy with it."

"Really?" He asked. "You were really great when you climbed to that palm tree to get the dactyls using your head cloth. Oh, and the way you healed your mate's hand burns… just amazing!"

"But… I was looking…" I said.

"Oh, I see…" He said. "Well, it's not good to swim with your clothes on. And that swimming costume was good."

Suddenly I realised on something, from all the show, what called for the interest was the acting and not the robes. Nobody that counted had minded me wearing just my underwear when I got in the sea, nobody minded me having ended all dirty when I fell in those dung and the mood the day after the mini-storm; no, what everyone first minded was the way we had managed to survive, the way we got the food and lived with what we could get…

Then I smiled and smiled to the guy.

"What's your name?" I asked him holding the zip of my hooded sweater and opening it.

"Dave." He told me while I removed my sweater revealing my bare arms while I was wearing a simple tank top. "My name is Dave."

"Hi Dave, I'm Isabel." I said holding out my hand to shake hands with him. "Thank you very much for having opened my eyes."

"Er… thanks?" He said. "Again, what did you said I did?"

"Opening my eyes." I said smiling. "Now… is it ok if I sign you that autograph?"

"Sure, but… I have no paper here." He said.

"Hum… what about my favourite head cloth?" I said removing it and showing him. "It's one of the ones I took in my backpack to the island."

"Oh, but that's…" He said. "I can't take it."

"Sure you can." I said smiling and taking the pen he had. "For Dave, the boy that opened my eyes when I was in need of it… with a lot of love… Isa." I said signing it with care. "And now… here you are." I added smiling and putting it in front of his eyes. "Do you like it?"

"This is really great!" He said smiling.

"Hey, hey." The old lady said. "Dave, I am going back home, I'm a bit tired… why don't you show her around the market a bit? She is a tourist…"

"Mom…" He said. "I suppose the lady is a busy woman."

"No, well, I mean… if you don't mind I would be really glad you showed me around this market." I said smiling.

"Sure." He said. "It's just… I suppose tourist don't like seeing just a local street market…"

"Oh, local street markets are my favourites!" I said walking next to him. "I love the handcraft markets."

"If you like that then I know where to begin showing you around by." He said smiling. "This way."

(Time or Space Jump)

"Wow!" I said when I saw a post with a lot of handcraft pendants and leather string braided necklaces for them. "This is so great!"

Next to me Dave-guy was smiling happily seeing me so thrilled with that simple market.

"This is a pendant that brings luck." He told me showing me one that seemed like a tribal carved on wood. "And this one is related to a local legend, it's said to attract joy." He said showing me one with a seashell of the ones that you could blow and that if you take them to your ear you can hear the sea in them.

"They are just so beautiful…" I said. "I'm going to take the wolf one… and this of the good luck… this one for good look… ah, and this for joy. And I still need another two…"

"What about this and… this?" Dave asked me showing me another different two. "They mean good look and health."

"Just what I needed." I said smiling and taking both. "I'll take those six. How much are them?"

"Oh, your friends are going to be really happy. They are already lucky to have you as friend." He said smiling while the owner of the shop put them at paper bags.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment." I said smiling.

"Ah, allow me." Dave said putting something through my head and fastening it to my neck a bit. "Perfect. I think you will use this. I pay for this." He told the owner handing him some money. "As payment for carrying the basket before and the autograph."

"What is this?" I asked him moving the pendant to try and see it.

"It's a shark tooth." He told me. "Sharks are wise and brave animals. You need a lot of people to hunt one; furthermore, they are all the time moving so they are really fast and strong, always moving, always flowing with the tidal."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, that's why for us, a shark teeth will give the owner of the pendant strength to find his way and fight for keeping it." He told me. "Yet I doubt you are going to need it… but it could be nice if you take it as a souvenir."

"I think she is going to need some more extra-strengths." Someone said at our backs.

Then I raised my eyes to see Orion with Ethan, Futawa and Goku there.

"You silly… you ran away from the pub." Orion told me. "We were afraid you got lost."

"Dave, those are Orion, Ethan, Goku and Futawa." I told him. "Guys, this is Dave, he lives here."

"Oh, you are the other castaway." Dave told Ethan when they shook hands.

"Don't tell me you saw it too." He told him. "Well, I suppose the lady was a brilliant point for seeing it."

"I don't like that kind of programs too much, but when I saw how she managed to survive having nearly nothing I'm afraid I got hooked." Dave said smiling. "It was great how you two interacted for surviving."

"Well, she was the one doing all the work." Ethan said smiling. "She is my superheroine."

"Isa, what's that?" Goku said looking at my bags. "What's that?"

"Fruits." I said. "Look ugly but they taste good once you have bitten them."

"I don't intend to eat them." The guys said shaking their hands.

I then laughed happily.

I was being silly for having tried to hide just because a silly thing. I was so worried thinking on something ashaming of me that I couldn't see the good points of the whole things and just that little and silly bad thing.

We spent a bit more with Dave walking around and finally we said goodbye on a street we knew to walk to the hotel.

"You have took off your sweater." Goku said. "Were you to hot?"

"Ah, yeah." I said. "It happens someone opened my eyes, I was doing a mountain out of a molehill." I added. "I was so worried feeling ashamed that I couldn't see the good things."

"I'm happy you finally realised on it." Futawa then said smiling motherly.

"Yeah, it was beginning to be tiring to have to try and make you go out of your bedroom." Orion said. "And to tell you the truth… you looked silly wearing that hood around here, it's boiling hot."

"Ok, I'm not going to hide again." I said. "At least not now."

I then realised the only one not saying anything about it all was Ethan, he just held my hand appearing to try me not getting lost again and then he just made a little pressing to smile at me.

Then I realised on how lucky I was, I had five great friends, no six counting Lupus that was now rubbing his head against my leg once while we were walking.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODE 14: THE MARKET.**

It was early in the morning of my fifth day at that place when Lupus began licking my face non-stop and so I ended up half waking up to push him aside and making him fall from my bed to begin pulling from my sheets.

"What's wrong now, dude?" I asked him still half slept, as he didn't stop pulling I sat at the bed. "Ok, ok… I'm coming…"

I knew what was wrong with him, it was time for me to wake up and furthermore, there was someone knocking on my door while he stole my trousers I planed to wear that morning.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Orion said standing with a mug of hot chocolate at the door hole.

"Not giving us a good morning kiss?" Ethan added.

I wondered what he was doing out of my bedroom then. I mean… tonight he spent it there, sleeping with me but not doing anything bad on me; just I slept at his arms surrounding me softly.

Maybe he ran away as I suggested yesterday night so as nobody knowing where he spent the night.

"Thanks, Orion; and sorry Ethan but Lupus was faster. He took my first kiss today." I answered them walking back in my bedroom with my trousers still missing. "Lupus, stop playing with my robes!!"

"Lupus, hand them." Orion told him until he saw which trousers were. "Ok, boy. Go destroy them."

"Orion!" I said jumping over the wolf to begin pulling from his jaws to make him drop my trousers.

"You are not wearing those." He told me. "They are awfully grandmother-like."

"I see each morning is the same here." Ethan said sitting at my bed.

"Who allowed you in?" I asked both finally managing to get the trousers.

"Lupus." Orion said while Ethan said. "The dog."

"Great… you both leave." I asked them.

"No." Both said while Ethan lay on his back at the bed and Orion sat down at the room chair.

"Why such interest on seeing me getting dressed?" I asked opening the wardrobe door to change behind it so as them no seeing me.

"No great interest on seeing such a weird body-shaped girl." Orion tells me.

"Don't tell her that!" Ethan says then. "I wanted to see her, of course. But it was nothing to do with taking advantage on…"

"I know." I assured. "Furthermore, you have already seen me on my underwear." I assure him going out with a tank top on my hand while I end tying the belt on my trousers to then put on the tank top. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know you, but I'm going to the local market." Orion said. "Tuesday and Wednesday, market days. There's everything there."

"Can I go with you?" I asked him.

"No, I'm going to go with Akira to the one at the main town, he needs to do some paper work there so I'm going to drive him and I'm going to be at the market there while he is working."

"Don't worry, Futawa said he would guide us a bit." Ethan said making me happy again.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

While wandering through the market with Isa and Futawa nearby, Isa stop at a stand selling all sorts of beautiful hair clips and ribbons and things. The older woman working the shop cannot help but to admire her beautiful half-long redish brown hair. She insists she to have a seat as she plays around with her hair. After pulling it up and pinning it, she slides in some silver hair sticks with pretty pink and white flowered beads. Then she takes a mirror and holds it in front of Isa's face.  
"How lovely you look miss. Are you sure you don't want to buy these?" She urges her on a clear trying to get her to make a purchase.  
"Really ma'am." Isa stands up and bow politely as she take the sticks and clips from her hair and place them on her table. "They are very beautiful but honestly I have no money at all." She just turn quickly to try and get away before she can say anymore to her and comes to us.

"I'm going to check on the pharmacy, I need… well, something I ran out of while we were at the island." She said. "I'll need something for my… well, for me, and some cologne too. Wanna come?"

"You have beautiful cologne over there." Futawa tells her pointing to a little street shop just some feet away.

"Thanks!!" She sais cheerfully running there.

I just look to Futawa, grinning and sighing as we both see me acting like a girl at that shop they have followed me.

"Well Futawa," I give him a good-natured slap on the back. "This could be a while. Anything else we need to pick up while the woman tries to make up her mind?"

I then catch her eye as she turns to huff at me, though I knows as well as her that she isn't in the least annoyed. I've gotten used to me and my little quirks. This one being that she adores any sort of natural handcrafts and handmaded products, and it can take (in my opinion, and yes I am probably quite right) an eternity for her to choose just the right smell to use on her according to her preferences.  
"Oh hush..." Her eyes sparkle at me as she wrinkles her nose then smiles. "But yes.. If you need to get anything else you probably shouldn't wait for me to finish looking here."  
I chuckle before taking her around the waist and pulling her closer for a gentle kiss.

"We won't be long babe. I'd say don't move from this spot but ... I'm pretty sure you will." I tell her.

The she takes a little nip on my chin and I pretend to protest, as she pulls away and turn to Futawa. " Make sure he behaves for me will you."  
As I walk off with Futawa to get the last of the groceries, Futawa turns to me.

" I would never have believed it. You, a henpecked man. " He tells me.  
"I am not henpecked." I grin as I light a cigarette. Then I chuckle and smirk. "Okay maybe a little." Watching as Futawa haggles with the grocer about some onions, I turn serious. "I've been thinking I'd like to get her something special. You got any ideas something she might like? "  
Futawa laughs and shakes his head. " She's your lover. You ought to know what she likes. "  
I frowned a moment. " I don't know that you could technically call us... lovers."  
Futawa raised a brow slightly surprised. " You've shared the same bed for three weeks and now for a night, you can't tell me..."  
"Yes I can tell you that." I growl and roll my head cracking it. " She's not ready and I'm not pushing. "  
"Isn't it rather difficult to refrain when you are so close, sharing the same bed...?"  
"Difficult ..?" I follow along with Futawa as we continue shopping. "Man you have no idea. But I'll live. But that's exactly where my problem is. This whole... courtship thing. It's like totally foreign territory for me." I lean against the post of one of the tented stands taking another bag from Futawa as we move along to the next spot. " I've never given anyone anything. I mean sure I tried to give mom stuff but.. that doesn't count anyway."  
"Well she loves to move and drink fit things." Futawa said simply.  
"Don't I know it. You know? She once was so thirsty while we were recording and she was testing some ropes of the climbing scene that as I had to get to the drinks fridge she asked me to please bring her something to drink. As she was working so hard I thought about giving her something strong to give her energies, so I brought her a can of one of the lizard drink so she could be full of energy again. Apparently ... I was wrong and she meant something really cold..." I grin remembering on her angry face as I take a long drag on my just lighted cigarette, then exhaling. "God she's cute when she's annoyed."  
Futawa lets out a deep laugh then.

"She got annoyed over that?"  
"Well .. she never really gets annoyed, she just likes to pretend she is," I winked at him. "Cause she knows I'll try extra hard to make up for it."  
"Alright... I think I've heard enough." Futawa laughs. "But back to my point. If she likes moving ... why not get her something she can use?"  
"Like what?" I frown as Futawa takes take last bag groceries we need.  
"Well..."Futawa begins as he head back to the stand where we had left Isa. "We could take a look at the stand Isa was at. But it might be hard to pick something if she is still there."  
I then chuckled.

"Trust me she won't be. Unless I miss my guess..." I say before think carefully. "We've been shopping about an hour and half now... she should be looking for someplace that has banana fritters and sweet tea." I smirk. "Anyway, she doesn't like girlish things."  
About twenty minutes later I am carrying a small rosewood box with a beautiful lace to adornate it and I am frowning at Futawa.

"You're absolutely sure she is going to love this? I mean it's not particularly romantic and it wasn't even the prettiest ones there." I tell him.  
"Ethan...trust me." Futawa winks knowingly. "She will like it."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Hakkai's voice)

I notice Isa is spending a little extra time at one particular stand. I see her pick up something in her hand, a smile crosses her face and she seem to be looking at it quite intently for a moment.

Then she laughs and shakes her head, as the vendor seems to be urging her to buy something. Instead she places it back and nod politely as she moves along. Waiting until she has walked away, I approach the vendor with a pleasant smile.  
"Excuse me sir. That beautiful young lady you were just speaking too. Might I inquire what it was she was looking at?"  
"She was admiring these." He is an elderly gentleman and quite grizzled looking but his nature seems pleasant enough. He holds up the pair of sky blue tourmaline and white gold drop earrings she had been looking at. "She quite liked them but..."  
"I know. She had no money, she was just looking yes?"  
The man nodded and smiled.

"She is someone you know?" He gives me a little wink. " Such a pretty lady should have such pretty things do you not agree?"  
I laugh and nod.

"I suppose that is true. The question is how much are you asking for such pretty things as those earrings?" After a few moments of haggling I smile a sly little smile. "Now, will you promise to hold those for me until the morning? I'll have the agreed upon price by then."  
"Most certainly sir." The man smiles and nods.  
With a mischievous look on my face I scan the crowd for some sign of Gojyo. As usual all need to do is look for the flocks of sheng pretty women surrounding the crimson haired kappa. Once I catch a glimpse of him I walks over to where Gojyo was flirting with a few girls.

" Gojyo..." I put my arm on his shoulder. " I don't suppose these beautiful ladies might be able to tell us where we might find a good poker game..."

"Hum?" He asked me. "You never gamble, don't tell me you need money." He sais looking stright at my eyes and dropping the girls' looks.

"Well… I've seen something and I need a bit more money to purchase it so… yes, I'm in need of some money." I say.

"Ok, is just I thought you didn't gamble." He said. "As you are that piece of serious and good-boy doctor…"

"Even good boys need money sometimes." I tell him smiling wide. "So? Are you showing me where to get it?"

"Sure, I was playing the night before yesterday's night." He tells me. "It's not big but you can get a good bet. Er… are you sure you know how to play real poker?"

"Hope so." I said smiling again.

Maybe if I had a bad game I could always tell Ivvan or even Goku to share the costs with me and so we could make a shared present for her.

Afterall, Orion just told us yesterday night while Ethan was sleeping with her apparently not laying a finger on her but taking advantage on us all being down at the bar for not being caught. Just I knew where he was cause he told me so as to cover his back in case they were to discover him at the lady's bedroom.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

I had spent a lot of time wandering around the street market, looking to several cute things. I specially liked a couple of earrings that looked like gold and a couple of sky blue stones but they were too expensive, and also laid my eyes on some hair ornaments and even a beautiful book that looked hand-sewed and hand-covered. Anyway, my money was now a bit lacking and I had to save it for real needs, not appealing things I liked but were not really needed.

I could live without any of those things, I needed the money for real needs as now I had little money left after having lost my credit card on the plane accident; I mean, I already told the bank, but at my actual location they can't sent me a new credit card, so I have to wait until we are back at Tokyo. I know Orion would lend me more money if I asked him, he has already lent me some, but I don't want to take advantage on his good heart towards me on those times I was going through bad things, and loosing my credit card is one of those 'bad things', a real disaster.

I was thirsty when I went next to a grocery so I took out my purse to check on my money. I had enough for taking something really cold.

"Hello missy." I was told when I got inside.

"Hello, I need something fresh to drink." I said. "Something freezing cold."

"What about beer?" I was asked. "A fresh pint of beer just took out of the fridge, it's chilled."

"I would do with water." I said looking at my money.

Then the man saw me looking at my coins and he felt pity for me.

"Oh, or maybe I could offer you this milk pint." He said. "It's the day offer. About going off, so… maybe if you are going to take it now you could take it."

I heard the price; I should agree with the man, it was really cheap. And milk was better than simple water.

"Ok, I'll take one pint then, please." I said.

"Sure, whole or semi-skimmed?" He asked me.

"Semi-skimmed, please." I said putting the coins at the counter and getting the milk that was nearly frozen.

After taking the first sip I lowered the brick and smiled at the man.

"Yummy! This is really tasty, thanks!" I said smiling happily.

"I'm happy you like it." He said. "It's funny; ladies don't usually like milk that much. They rather spirits."

"Well, I like milk pretty a lot." I agreed. "But I also like certain cocktails."

It took me not much to end the pint of milk while walking along the streets; and when I did such, I put the empty carton at a litterbin before keeping on walking to the centre of the village when I thought I would find someone to join to.

I was not wrong, after about ten minutes I saw Goku going with Ivvan around wearing a showy baseball cap.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He asked me then.

"Just got lost Ethan and Futawa." I shrugged. "Have you seen the market?"

"We just saw it last week." Ivvan said. "We came back from it and it's just the same rubbish last week and I suspect the previous one and the previous one and…"

"I wanted to stay longer, but Ivvan didn't allow me!" Goku told me as moaning and getting a soft hit from Ivvan.

"I don't know why he has always to be with me." He told me. "I just want to go back the hostel, sit down and read a bit."

"Oh, I suppose I could take Goku with me." I then offered him. "After all, I have to wait for the rest to appear again."

"Yep!" Goku said sitting next to me and hugging my back. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" He asked looking at Ivvan who just shrugged again and began walking away.

"So you like the market, don't you?" I asked Goku.

"Aye, this place is great." He said. "By the way, tonight I had a weird dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked him remembering how he used to have those when we were living together those years ago.

"No." He shook his head. "It was weird, because it was all of us; Futawa, Ethan, Ivvan, you and I, and we were living on a flat all together. But when we called each other we didn't called us like those, we were called like in the film: Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku. Well, you and I didn't change our names." He said smiling wide and rubbing his nape.

"Oh, really?" I said hiding my surprise on him seeming to keep a vague bunch of memories about that all.

"Yeah!" He said cheerfully. "And we were all like a big family. And Hakkai and you were the ones doing the laundry, the cooking and the washing up. And the rest of us helped cleaning the rest and putting the house in order. And you were always telling Gojyo and me off when we did things wrong, but when I had nightmares or we were hurt you always took care of us, like a mother..."

That made me smile wide as I remembered on those details. I had tried to lock them on a corner of my memory so as them not hurting me, but how would they now I had found them back?

"Isa… do you believe in reincarnations?" Goku suddenly asked me.

"Well, sometimes." I told him.

"I think maybe we met on another life." He told me. "And that's why the first time we met we all rang a bell on you and you on us. I think we lived sometime before and so we met before."

I would have loved to tell him he was right, it was not so long ago but just a couple of years or three; but instead I found myself telling him something else.

"Maybe." I nodded smiling.

I was really happy finally someone remembered that about our past. Well, it was not the best past, but at least it was past together, happy past.

"Look where was her." I heard Ethan saying high. "We thought you were already lost."

"Goku has taken care of me." I said then. "And I do not get lost."

"Really?" Ethan said. "I would say… the opposite." He added looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him realising he was staring at me.

"You… allow me." He said getting his hand to my face and then rubbing my upper lip with his thumb. "Milk moustache."

I then realised where I got it and I rubbed my mouth fully with my hand going pink as I felt embarrassed nobody told me before so I wore it about two hours now.

That gesture made the three of them laugh softly.

"Don't worry, nobody else realised." Hakkai said holding his laugh.

"Man, you are really cute when you act so innocently." Ethan said holding my hand to stop me rubbing it. "Don't worry… you are as cute as always."

"Stop playing around." I told him pushing him softly. "Man you make me get lost!"

"You just stopped to look at a stand and we said we were going to the grocers, then you left and when we went back for you, you seemed to have disappeared."

"I did not!" I complaint. "I was just opposite that post!"

"Were you?" Gojyo asked me.

"Then we didn't saw you, sorry." Futawa told me smiling mildly. "Got into troubles?"

"No, I did even get something fresh to drink." I said showing them the milk brick.

"Good girl." They told me smiling as we begin our way back the hostel.

"Oh, by the way, do you think Orion would have come back?" I ask them.

"Maybe he has come back." Futawa said. "The main village is just three quarters of an hour to go by car. They left early in the morning so… well; they may be back already unless they had a lot of stuff to do there."

"Cool, I need to speak to him." I said. "About my beloved trousers Lupus wanted to destroy and he encouraged doing before stealing them from me."

"Those trousers were horrible." Ethan said. "Even if we knew where he put them we would not tell you."

"Then I'll have to take something from him too." I said. "Something he likes a lot."

"Man, you are scary when you speak like that…" Goku told me.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Yeah, well… it's going to be hard to make her go too, yet we can try." Orion was telling the rest of directives as they sat at the outside resting area.

"You know she must go." The director said. "However…"

"Orion!" I shouted then. "You filthy traitor, fleaful bag!. Hand me back my trousers!"

"No." He said.

Then we began fighting next to the swimming pool and we ended up falling inside on the deep part so soon we had put our heads out coughing a bit.

"That serves you well for…" The co-director began.

"I said hand them back!!" I shouted at Orion trying to drown him held to him by the shoulder.

"I said no, they look like your grandma's robes." Orion said trying to do the same on me.

"My grandma was a holy woman and didn't wear trousers on her times!" I answered him trying to drown him.

"Funny, aren't them?" Ethan said standing at the back of one of the chairs.

"They are… fighting… in swimming-pool…" The director said white as a chalk. "Fully dressed…"

"Ok children." Futawa said. "Please stop that, you are making everyone feel bothered."

"Tell him to hand me back my belongings." I told him.

"Never." Orion said.

Then I drowned him pushing him down and when I was swimming to get away he pulled from my ankle drowning me too.

It took us five seconds and we were fighting again.

"I said stop." The boss said making us stop.

We didn't so Ethan removed his shoes and shirt and jumped in the water that now reached us our chests to hold me up to stop me from keeping on fighting with Orion.

"Can you hand her the trousers, please?" He told Orion. "Otherwise this will last forever."

"You agreed with me they were completely awful." He told him.

"Aye, but if she is so in love with them maybe you should hand them back." Ethan said holding me while I moved trying to break free.

"Ok… they are at the toilet." Orion ended giving up.

"See?" Ethan said while I stopped trying to fight back. "It's fine, you will have your trousers back, hum?"

"Drop me, I need to go out of here." I muttered.

"But first you promise you don't wear them unless necessary." Ethan told me.

"I have not much robes with me." I complaint. "And they are really nice to walk with."

"We will get more clothing, more beautiful robes, hum?" He told me not dropping me.

"Ok, fine." I ended giving up. "I'll wear them just if necessary…"

"Good girl." He said smiling and dropping me.

I was to run away when he held me again and kissed me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked him.

"Nobody was looking." He said smiling impishly as winking once.

Then I looked around to check it was right. Nobody was paying us the slightest attention while they were looking at the scratches and hits I made on Orion to turn and see Ethan and me swimming to the swimming-pool ladder.

"You should go upstairs and change your robes." I was told. "Or you will catch a cold."

"Yeah, thanks for the information." I answered.

"My, my…" Futawa said while I head back to my bedroom to change my robes into something else. "I think she is mad today…"

"Wait until the diner that we tell her about the TV show tomorrow." Akira said.

(Time or Space Jump)

Toc, toc, toc.

Someone was knocking on the door while I rubbed my hair with the towel wearing a bath gown while my robes were getting dry at the bathroom while the bathroom window was open so as to dry it faster.

"Coming…" I answered to let whoever knocking on the door know I was inside the bedroom. "Oh, hi guys. Anything wrong?" I asked when I saw Ethan and Futawa at the door.

"No, we were going to go down for dinner." Futawa said. "Would you mind coming with us?"

"Well… I'm still not ready." I said. "My robes…"

"I'm sure we can find something." Ethan said then. "I'll lend you a pair of jeans, with a belt I'm sure you will be fine with them."

"Then I suppose I'll get going down, I'll try to explain this to the rest." Futawa said then.

"Oh, I suppose…" I began.

"Thanks Hak." Ethan said before closing the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him.

"Giving a hand." He said. "Let me see… you are wearing a bath gown, your robes are still soaked I suppose and it's obvious for me that you are a bit too angry, so… at least allow me to give a hand."

"I'm not angry." I said.

"It's weird, why do you get angry when Orion has stolen your ugliest pair of trousers?" He asked me.

"It's not he took my trousers." I answered. "He keeps on taking things of mine he doesn't like all the time."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

"It's weird, why do you get angry when Orion has stolen your ugliest pair of trousers?" I asked Isa.

"It's not he took my trousers." She answered. "He keeps on taking things of mine he doesn't like all the time."

"Then?" I asked her while I picked the tank top she carried to the island from the little clothes she had kept from the accident.

"Those trousers are the ones I have since I was 16." I told him. "I know they are not the best, but they are really nice to wear. They are not the prettiest, but they are really cute from my point of view."

"Why such a love for those trousers?" I asked her picking up the other pair of shorts she had; too cold for those for dinner.

"They were the last thing my grandma sewed for me." She answered making the clothing I had at my hand to slip. "She usually made clothes for me when I was little, so they are not longer bigger enough for me. Those trousers were the last ones my grandmother did for me before she couldn't sew any more." She told me softly. "I mean…. I know they are not stylish enough and maybe they are not the prettiest because they are a bit tight at my hips and bottom and then baggy on the legs. But they are really my best piece…"

I could understand her, yet I was never on the same situation. I just dropped the clothing at the wardrobe and went to hold her.

She was always acting as a strong woman, she hit anyone trying to break into her vital space on less than six fingers from her skin.

However, after doubting some seconds, I surrounded her back with my arms softly; I thought she would hit me while shouting me about having touched her, but she didn't.

She just held my arm softly, I thought she would cry, but she was too strong so as to cry. Instead she closed her eyes and held my arms softly as if she was trying to look for some comfort.

I then laid my face against her neck.

Man! Her hair smelled so well on her new shampoo… I then smelled her skin, the same attractive smell. No, this one was ever best, it was her natural skin smell. It was so tempting to smell her like that and have her like that, so tender and in need…

I kissed her neck and she allowed me.

"C'mon, I'm sure Orion didn't know that." I told her. "He just wanted you to look your best. You are pretty and you don't show around."

"I'm not." She said. "I mean… sure I'm pretty, but I'm not out of the mass, I… I'm just normal."

"Well, but it's just because you don't wear to show your beauty." I told her. "You are not just pretty but also brave, daring and nice. You have personality, and that makes you even prettier."

She finally smiled. It was more like half smiling but it was enough for me. I smiled and kissed her neck again softly.

"Feeling better now?" I asked her after some seconds.

"Yes. Can… can you do it again?" She asked a bit shyly.

"Do what?" I asked her.

Then I realised on what she meant and I kissed her neck softly again.

"That." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Sure, I can do it as many times as you want." I said doing it once again, this time longer by kissing it more times one after another on a soft way.

She was all of sudden completely relaxed among my arms, with her hands softly laid at my arms as before, her eyes closed and her breath soft.

I smiled seeing her so peaceful.

"Ok, now I'm going to go and look for those jeans." I told her. "You wait here putting on your shirt while I get you the rest?"

"Hum." She nodded.

Man, she was really cute when she was so angelical as then. I kissed her once again before leaving for my bedroom so as to get her a pair of jeans she could wear.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPISODE 15****: THE SHOW.**

"Five minutes now." The man giving the instructions to everyone told us while Ethan and I were sitting on a couple of armchairs.

"Missy, please try sitting on the sofa… great, stay there." They told me when I did as they asked me to.

"Man, I hate this kind of things." Ethan said bored at his seat.

I was nervous, especially when I had spent the full night unable to sleep after finally giving up the previous night.

It was just a couple of hours I agreed to that show, and it seemed ages.

"Ok." I ended up giving up to the idea of us appearing on a special program on which we would be shown as the 'castaway couple' on the TV programme. "I'll also do it."

To tell the truth I ended giving up because I thought it would be the beginning and the end of me appearing on the media. Maybe the rest of the guys were used to that, but I wasn't, and I was nervous due to my scenery panic.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked me.

"Damn no." I said. "Is it hot here or is just me?"

"Breathe deep." He told me. "Just smile and be yourself, everyone already loves you."

I breathed deep, once, twice, three times… a hundred times and I was still nervous, yet the camera's red light was on showing us we were already on the air.

First the interviewer asked general questions and then they began asking one by one. Ethan was certainly brilliant, he seemed to have born to perform in front of cameras.

He was speaking fluently and he even made some jokes on his speeches. When it was my turn I was awful.

I looked like mentally handicapped, I gave short and weak answers, until they put on the ads and we were allowed to rest for a couple of minutes.

Ethan came and so did Goku that jumped to my side just on time of hugging me and preventing me from sliding from the leather designed sofa for the guests to the programme.

"Isa, are you ok?" He asked me. "You look pale as a sheet."

"I'm not feeling well." I said. "I can't breathe…"

"Breathe deep." Ethan said coming to sit next to me. "You are just nervous, calm down and breath deep."

"I can't breathe." I answered trying hard to do it and still feeling the lack of air at my lungs.

Then he did something unpredictable, he held my face with both hands and laid his forehead against me on a soft way.

"Ok, if you can't do it we will tell them you are ill and you can't do it." He said. "But first I want you do concentrate. Look at my eyes, please. Look at them!" I raised my eyes to look into his, they were deep, relaxing. "I want you to breathe deep and repeat with me 'I can do it'. C'mon, breathe deep and… I can do it."

"I can do it." I said softly.

"Higher, I can do it." He told me. "Look into my eyes, I can do it."

"I can do it." I said.

"20 seconds." Someone told us.

"If you can't I'll come here, right?" He said.

The program started again just after he sat back on his seat holding the same smile than before.

I breathed deep, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it… I CAN'T DO IT!!

I was panic again, my hands were sweating while I clenched my fists to hold still there.

"Kim, wasn't it?" Gojyo said standing up. "In my opinion what was wrong there was that people, and I mean real people not being with such a great girl able to survive in nearly everywhere." He added coming to seat next to me. "They would not be able to survive there. Lack of food and health care things… man, they would have stabber or die due to an evil mosquito bite or something. I would have if I had not been with my beautiful mate here." He added surrounding my back softly over the sofa. "She has taken care of me when I accidentally burned my hand, she has taught me how and where to look for food… she has been the brain of this team. I was really lucky it was her and not anyone else who I fell to that place with."

"And what can you say of that, miss?" The interviewer told me.

All of sudden I felt Ethan's eyes looking at mine while his thigh pressed mine softly on a dissimulate way showing me he was there.

"He also took care of mine." I said. "Well, it's not weird to find a man that doesn't know how to get the food if not from the supermarket, so if it would have been other people I have to agree with Ethan that they would have stabber or worse."

Finally I could speak!

Everyone seemed happy now I finally could speak, Gojyo even made a little pressure on my back with his arm to show me I was acting well and that he was still there by my side.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

Man! Isa was finally speaking and she was doing it brightly!

Well, she was obviously lack of acting in front of the cameras on a live event, but she was being good even though.

I could not be more pride of her, she was afraid of sceneries and she was there, sitting by me and appearing everything was fine now.

Her chat was fluent even when it could be better because she was being completely sincere.

Anyway, she was even joking! She seemed to have forgot completely about the cameras recording every single word we said!

We kept on for a long while, first they asked us things then the audience phoned or just asked us things… and all that time she seemed great yet on the rests she seemed to go a bit down, yet not too much because we handed her some water to drink, she went to the toilet… all that.

"Keep on like that and soon it will be all over." I told her once and again whenever I could.

I knew what was like to be on the situation she was then. Furthermore, I suppose she didn't remember which day was it then, but the rest of us did.

"And… done." The programmed boss said. "Well done everyone."

"You did it!!" Goku said jumping to Isa's neck from the backstage when the cameras were off. "You seemed so terrified first but then you were just astonishing brilliant!!"

"You even managed to hide my shine." I told her. "And I that thought you were having a bad time..."

"It's been the worst time in my whole life." She said covering her face.

"C'mon, c'mon, you did it well." Futawa said smiling mildly at her as comforting her.

"Yeah, and the best is now it's all over." I told her. "Who wants to get a drink on our way back? We have to party this."

"I don't think it's a good idea…" She said looking back up to us. "Don't know you but I'm exhausted…"

"C'mon, you little moaning girl." Orion said getting in with Lupus. Who could say 'no' to Lupus. "Stop crying and come, it's going to be fun and just for a little while. You can rest tonight."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok." Isa gave up. "But do not complain if I'm not the soul of the party. Damn it, Orion, you are a exausting guy. You do not accept a NO or what?"

"What's it, 'No'?" He asked obviouly joking. "You never say 'no' to Lupus."

"Because he has a palm long teeth and he has bad temper when he is angry." She complaint. "Furthermore, he is more appealing and convincent than you."

"Then maybe I should begin biting you too." He said making us laugh while we got in the mini-van the agency rented for us.

"By the way, do you remember what day is today?" The man driving asked us. "I have to write a letter and…"

"Wendsday." Isa said fast. "Is it a love letter?"

"No, no!" He said smiling. "It's for my family."

"Dude, you should find a girl." I told him. "Othen than mines, of course." I added realising on him looking to Isa that was looking to the ceiling with her eyes close as sleeping.

"Keep on dreaming, Ethan." Goku told me whispering. "She would never even consider you."

So clear was it that I liked her that way?

"We will see." I said.

In the car, the seats were clear. Front ones for the driver and the girl if the bosses were not there, and if they were, she sat with us at the back of it. The rest were for staff, yet now they were not there, we were sitting just back the front seats.

I think it was evident that Isa could not remember what day was today, otherwise she would have said it instead of just 'Wednesday' as she did. I then smiled thinking on the surprise she would get when she found out about all.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

I was finally sleeping after a night awake and then the awful day getting ready for the tv show and then performing there, if you could call performing to what I did, of course.

Wednesday, it was third day of the week, there was just Thrusday, Fryday, Saturday and Sunday left for ending the week, still a week and those days to leave…

I wondered if I was following my path for the life… No, certainly not. I would have never expected to do what I was doing now… Appearing on a tv show, being a castaway, helping as staff on a movie with Orion… well, that's not the dreams I had as child.

I sighed softly while we went next to a natural pond where some birds were just refreshing after flying or just due to the high temperatures that tropical weather had day after day.

When Ethan told our driver that he should find a girl, but then he marked other than his, I went a bit happy thinking it was me; but then I realised on something: he had gone out with pretier girls than me. He should have been refering to any of them, so I laid my head again against my hand and against the car window looking outside unfocused.

I wondered why something as Ethan, who had success, who could have any girl he wanted and who had better things to do than taking care of someone like me would be with me.

Pity. I bet he had pity on me.

Why else would him be apparently dating me? Our relationship now was not better than the one I had with Orion.

Well, it was a bit better, Orion and I didn't kiss as Ethan and I did. But kisses meant nothing, Ethan kissed any girl the role was needed of kissing. Why should I be different?

I was wondering that and a thousand things more until I fell asleep due to the rocking on the car drived always at the same speed.


	16. Chapter 17

**EPISODE 17: THE PRESENT OF THE BOSSES.**

"Here you are." The boss told me smiling. "It's still closed to tourism so you will be all alone for the week."

"Wasn't it supposed to be just five days?" I asked looking at him.

"Five days." He stated correcting himself. "The cleaning maids will come everyday at midday, but if you need it you just phone and they will be sending a massagist, a cook…"

"No need of." I stated. "I can cook myself."

"Ok." The boss said while my things were took by the staff coming to the hut seen ahead. "Hope you enjoy your days off."

"Thanks." I said waving softly. "I'll be back on five days."

It was funny, when I was given that present I thought at first it would be a joke; now I was at my bedroom in the middle of the beautiful tropical styled hut with all kind of luxuries and a huge bed where four people could easily lie down one by another, I allowed myself to lay down backwards over the bed smiling.

Five days alone on that paradise, with all the time for myself and nobody bothering me; sounded like heaven.

After having taken out my new clothing including Akira's dress, which I thought I would not need there, and Orion's Khmer trousers made with pure cotton perfect for tropical heat like there, I chosen to refresh a bit so I went to take my bikini; instead I found a bag that contained a trikini and a brief note:

"Dear Isa,

I thought you would need this; it's Lupus' present. ;-D

We will keep your other bikini safe for you to pick them up when you come back.

Hope you like it,

Orion and Lupus."

I had to read it twice before deciding it was real, Orion 'kidnapped' my bikini and put that thing instead. As I rather to swim with something on, I ended up putting it on and then I took a look of me at the crystalline water surface going next to the whole hut that seemed to literally float over it.

"Hum, looks nice." I muttered.

It was a bit surprising for me, that kind of swimming robes never fitted me, but that one seemed as if had made for me. I spent the morning sunbathing and swimming, on the afternoon I went for a little walk around and then I chose to rest a bit at the big tube in the bathroom. When I went bored and my fingers and toes wrinkled, I chose to have dinner and later I would go out and look at the night sky for a while.

I spent three days like that, and on the second night there I began feeling a bit lonely, on the third day I missed everyone; I mean, of course I was having fun, the island was terrific and it was all for me, but… I missed having someone to share it with.

It was really dark in the night of the third day, while I was in the hut already lying in the bed with the phone I was given by the boss keeping my old number as my old phone got lost at the accident, that I began hearing weird noises.

I was supposed to be alone there; then what made those noises? Was it an animal? No, they were footsteps, there was somebody there. I acted as if I was sleeping while I held the knife I had used the previous night for eating a fruit at the bed and I hid it at my hand under the pillow while I kept the rest of senses alert to attack at the best moment.

Oh, and it came faster than I thought.

All of sudden I felt a hand next to my arm-skin so I reacted immediately. I held the hand fast and pulled from it making the owner to fall down next to me, I rolled and sat over him; then I held the knife against the neck not sinking it.

"I give up, I give up!!" The man squeaked.

Then I ran to turn the light on at the light next to us.

"Ethan?!" I asked shocked. "Oh my!. You frightened me!" I said dropping the knife frightened. "What the hell are you doing here so late in the night?!"

"I missed you? Furthermore, I realised your pet-friend was with 'wolf-guy' so I thought you may feel lonely." He said rubbing the spot where I had held the knife against softly. "Obviously you could defend yourself pretty well against intruders…"

Man, I was ashamed. He had been the only one risking coming this far this late in the night, he seemed to have been the first one realising on how I might be feeling…

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"Sorry, I was supposed to be all alone." Isa confessed while she handed me some water on a cup. "I thought you were to attack me."

Well, I was, specially seeing her wearing that little pyjamas she was now wearing, but attacking her on a different way she was speaking about.

"I have rowed here on a silly wooden raft for fishing." I told her. "I would have had no strengths left for attacking anyone, less you."

I supposed she didn't realise on how appealing she was, especially after 3 days away. I don't know what has she been doing there but obviously it had done wonders on her; not only she seemed more relaxed but also the circles under her eyes were gone. Then I noticed on the fact that she was already in bed when I arrived.

"I suppose I bothered you." I said. "Were you already sleeping?"

"No, I was just in bed." She said on a soft way. "In fact I was looking at my mobile; I was debating if it would be an offence for the one giving me this as present if I phoned you all."

"Oh, so I suppose I came just in time." I said forcing myself to remove my eyes from her legs now bare thanks to the hot weather.

Man! I've already seen her with her underwear all wet after having been fishing on the clear waters at the island; then why seeing her on her pyjamas was so arousing?!. Was it the heat?

"I suppose." She said as answering me. "I was wondering if you guys were doing well. I thought you would like this place."

"Well, it's nice." I agreed looking around. "Looks like a floating palace. Sorry to have made you wake up this late in the night."

"I already ended having some relax for today." She said softly. "Here I can't do a thing but for cooking some things for me. The rest is done for me by staff that comes here each day at midday or so."

"You are here for relaxing." I told her caressing her face softly as I removed her hair lock from there.

She certainly looked a bit tired, but on the same time relaxed; really angelical.

"C'mon, go to bed." I told her hitting her thigh softly. "You have to rest."

"I'm staying up until you do." She answered. "A drink?"

"No, thanks." I refused. "And I'm staying here, if you don't mind."

I'm sure I could take her on my arms and carry her to the bed easily; the sofa was comfortable enough, I suppose she would not agree to sleep in the same bed than me now we were not on the red code.

"Does anyone at the main island know you are here?" She asked with her eyes closed and a hand over them.

"Technically I'm supposed to have gone a different place." I said.

"So nobody knows you are here." She stated sighing. "What am I going to do with you…?"

I could think several things to do together, most of them were not gentle to tell.

"If you don't want me around I'll head back to…" I began saying.

"No! I didn't mean that." She said; all of sudden she had landed with her chest at my lap preventing me from standing up. "I'm happy you came."

Then I couldn't help it for longer and bent to kiss her.

"Then be a good girl and go to sleep." I told her stopping. "I'll stay here."

"I… I thought you would…" She began saying as doubting what or how to say what she was thinking.

Then I kissed her again, first softly and then deeper. I desired her so much… No, I had to stop it.

"I'd love to, but I suppose it would not be correct." I told her then.

It was to be like hell, having her so close and at the same time to hold myself.

"The bed is really big." She muttered. "There's no need of anyone sleeping here…"

"Are you sure it's going to be fine with you?" I asked her.

She seemed to take for ever while I prayed for her saying she was through; in fact she just took a second.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said without doubt or regret in her voice while caressing my hand.

Then I held her hand firmly and kissed it on a soft way.

"You lead the way." I told her.

She then stood up and walked slowly towards the glass wall separating the room area from the living-room/ kitchen. There was just a wardrobe and a big bed in the middle of the room.

"Wow, what a bit place all for you." I said surprised.

"Yep." She answered. "It's bit, calm and quiet… And all ours now." She added looking at me with a smile.

Man!. She was so damned sexy when she acts like that! I was finding really hard to control myself. Then I realised she was looking at me as expecting something, so after a bit of surprise I relaxed and smiled.

"Which side do you rather now nobody is going to hunt us?" I asked her.

"Never mind." She stated. "I move a lot in the bed, so I'll be fine in anywhere."

"Then maybe you at the right and I at the left?" I suggested.

"Whatever." She said getting in bed, I followed.

The bed was bigger once inside, yet she didn't go to the very edge of the bed; no, she lay at the centre of the right side of the bed.

I wondered if she was conscious on that as a subsconscient message for me, and invitation to get closer.

I did.

Especially when she turned around. The little light getting in the bedroom lighted her with a silvery shine, and she was really appealing like that. So appealing I couldn't help getting closer to her. When I moved her head to put my arm under it she opened her eyes to stare at me and I looked back at her.

Suddenly I had the weird sensation of being looking into a wild animal's eyes; however, they were cute eyes.

"Mind if I…?" I asked her.

"No, no." She said curling against me for a second. "It feels great."

Sure I did it, I could feel her against me a bit, and I could even make out her measures while surrounding her with my arms.

Man, she certainly had a back that seemed to have been made for adjusting my arms completely, fully and perfectly. But overall, I loved her neck and shoulders.

"If you are staring at me I can't sleep." She whispered with her eyes still closed.

Then I apologized and closed my eyes too. Soon I felt she was asleep and relaxed against my chest.

I had missed her so much on those three days… then she moaned softly making me realise I had held her tighter against me as if I was afraid on her disappearing when I wake up, so I loosened a bit the grip on her while I kissed her face softly making her hide it against my chest.

"So cute…" I muttered happy while I laid my lips against her hair kissing it softly until I also fell asleep.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

It was early in the morning when I woke up. At first I thought all happening the previous night was a dream, but then I felt a pair of strong arms and I knew all was true, especially when I opened my eyes and I saw Ethan there; his hair spread at the pillow, slept and with a peaceful face.

I couldn't help but to smile and close my eyes again with my face close against his bare chest. Then I realised on something that seemed I didn't the previous night: he was just on his underwear.

After some seconds of confusion he held me closer while dreaming and our legs tied and messed; suddenly I didn't care any longer about the clothing matter.

It was like heaven being there with Ethan…

After a while I felt how he moved slightly and sighed so I opened an eye to check he had just waked up.

"Morning."

"Ah, morning." He tells me smiling. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nop, I was already waked up a while ago." I answered him. "Wanted to stand up but… you are holding me so tight I was afraid of waking you up."

Finally he seemed to realise on it and released me while apologizing; he was really cute when he did such.

"Any plans for today?" He ended up asking.

"What about… having breakfast and then going to the beach a bit?"

"You cook?" He asked me. "Then it's fine for me."

"Great, but first… a shower." I said standing up to head for the bathroom where I locked the door up.

The bath was certainly great at first, as it was glass walls it was always lit, but now I had to share the hut… I quickly got undressed and in the shower area. Luckily for me, the glass pane there was half transparent or translucent until the abs, so if anyone got in the only they could see was my breast.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

I was going to the bathroom so as to pee when I realised it was already being used by Isa.

The shower water flowing down her and crashing into the floor was clearly heard so I knew she was having a shower. I then tried to imagine her in there; I mean… I've already daydream with us both having a shower together; a shower, a bath, in a swimming-pool, a Jacuzzi, the bed, the sofa… the deserted island in all the possible spots…

I then shook my head realising my hand was already on the doorknob and forced myself to drop it and walk to the sofa to sit there.

I counted from one to a hundred to try and cool down a bit; impossible task, so I went to the fridge and grabbed the first frozen bottle of something I saw to then put it inside my pants letting out a sizzling and hissing noise as I felt the cold in such a sensitive place of my anatomy.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

I was already wearing the trikini Orion gave me as a second Birthday present when I realised I needed some help with putting some cream at my back, specially when a lock of hair had entangled with the neck straps and it was painful for my head, specially when I couldn't fix the mess.

Sighing I decided that the only solution now was to tell Ethan if he could please do it for me. First release my hair and then putting some sun cream on my back.

"Ethan would you…" I said opening the door and realising on the fact he seemed to have put a bottle of cold water in his pants.

I think he realised because he looked at me, then there and finally back at me.

"It was too hot here, so I chose to refresh a bit." He explained. "Need anything, sweetie?"

I explained him my problem and he immediately ran to give me a hand.

Was he lying to me? He had put the frozen cold bottle **in** his trousers, if he had wanted to refresh he would have drank the containing.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

There was a little soft voice inside me yelling "DANGER" once and again while I was working on that precious back that was silky touch under my hands while I untied her neck strap trying to release her hair from there.

"Ok, done." I told her dropping the strap at her back while she held the chest clothing at there and the rest of the hair up for me to have easier to act. "Need I to tie it up too before the cream thing?"

"It would be nice of you, please." She said. "I'll lay down there and I'll undo the straps so you can undo them and put the cream on me easier."

Yep, that made things easier to put the cream on and spread it over all the back, but it also made me hard to cool myself down. Man, she was torturing me without her realising on it; her back skin was so soft under my hands, her sides full of delicious turns and forms I was discovering under my hands. There was even a pint in which my eyes were unfocused on pleasure and I ended stopping my hands at the sides of her back holding my shivering.

"Ethan… are you ok?" She asked me.

"P… perfect." I half lied her.

"Mind tying up the straps again, please?" She asked me. "That way I could change roles and put some sun cream at your back."

"Sure." I said getting the straps to tie them, first the back ones and then the neck ones.

"Thank you…" She said standing up to change places with me.

Her hands were also great; she was so soft while spreading the cream at my back I thought I was to go off like a rocket when she spoke.

"Maybe yesterday night I was not to clear, but… I was really happy you came here." She said so softly anyone else would think she was thinking aloud. "I was a bit out of place; furthermore, I've never been too good showing my feelings…"

That was like a charm for me, it calmed me and made me forget about the eroticism on that situation and concentrated on her soft voice.

Yes, maybe she had difficulties on showing her feelings, but she was so cute and tender that she apologized to me.

"Don't worry." I told her softly too and smiling at her. "I'm happy you were happy."

Suddenly she did something amazing for me; she bent over me and took advantage that I had my face turned to speak to her and placed her lips over mine on a soft way. She caught me unaware but before she could separate I kissed her back while I laid my hand softly at her nape.

When we separated I stared at her face, she was barely pink on her cheeks yet she smiled.

"Shall we go to the beach?" She said. "You must see it at daylight! It's huge, white soft sand, crystalline waters..."

I was thrilled to see her so happy about showing me the beach too, so I followed her to the beach. I have seen tons of beaches all around the world, but from all, seeing that one reflected in her eyes was the one I loved the most; well, the second one after the deserted island one.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"How is the dinner?" Ethan asked me from the living room.

"Fine, it'll be ready on a jiffy." I answered.

"Cool." He said. "I found the bubbles-tube; maybe we could take a bath on the swimming costumes before dinner."

Man, he was daring that day; daring and incredibly tempting. I couldn't help blushing slightly the two times I kissed him, and then now another one when I went to the tube and checked he was already there.

Thanks god, I asked for another bikini to wear if the trikini was wet, I asked it on the second day there and on the afternoon when I went back to the hut I saw a beautiful surfer Hawaiian one on a beautiful shade of blue and white. I realised that lately all my 'underwear' was more lacy and the swimming ones always were tied by strings to hips, back and neck.

"New one?" Ethan asked me so I nodded. "Looks terrific on you. It fits you." He added whispering before lying back against the swimming pool wall.

I walked slowly in the water and sat down. It felt weird at first, sharing a bath with someone else even when we were wearing swimming costumes; but as soon as I forgot that, it was good.

And it was specially when Ethan got next to me and taught me how to do it.

However he didn't go away when he ended explaining me, he stayed there, next to me on a relaxed way. This time it was harder for me to just relax and calm. When one of the jets made him move his leg against mine I felt my heart beating mad and I was afraid it was so loud it could be heard all over the world.

"Anything wrong?" He asked me then.

I shook my head, maybe I overdid it because then he held me with just one arm and placed me over his lap with a sighing noise. He then made me lower my face and so I ended up staring to his bare chest.

"It's fine this tube." He told me. "The bubbles are for relaxing the muscles."

It was funny; he was caressing my arm muscles.

I looked at his eyes; he was again looking at my face. I tried to make out where but before I could make out, he laid a hand at my face removing the hair from there now staring at my eyes.

He was too tempting… maybe he intended so, while our faces went dangerously closer I knew that whether if it was planned or not, I had fallen for the bait, hook and all.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

We were bathing when I realised Isa was a bit tense for being on a relaxing Jacuzzi.

"Anything wrong?" I asked her.

As answer she shook her head a bit too much, as denying it a bit too much.

She was trying to lie me for a reason or another; no, she was certainly nervous, I supposed **I** made her like that, so I called for all my patience and sighed holding her waist with just one arm and pulling her to my lap on a gentle way; then with my thumb I made her lower her face slightly and laid my nose at her hair.

"It's fine this tube." I told her trying to relax her a bit. "The bubbles are for relaxing the muscles."

Damn, I was speaking like a freaky moron while I was rubbing her arms' muscles softly, soft and hard but not too much, like her breasts now half out of the water still covered with the skimpy swimming top. They were just beautiful, nice shape and I bet the touch would also be…

"_Ethan, eyes are upper… at her face."_ My conscience told me.

That was right, but I also liked the sights.

"_She is enough nervous already…"_ It told me again.

Damn, it was right. I forced myself to look to her face, yet when I reached her lips I forgot about it all while I stared at her lips.

I had already realised on the shape and they certainly tasted heavenly each time I kissed them; but now they had tinny water drops shiny on them looking like glitter.

I wanted to kiss her and as I realised she was staring at my face I looked her into her eyes while I moved a hand from her waist to her face. She had some hair locks there, so I just removed them softly from there while looking straight into her eyes.

Man… she was really shinny that night; too much so as not to realise and I suppose she was not aware that she was tempting me making me have to even think on Buddha, Allah and all the gods to keep on my self-control to prevent me from jumping and take her then and there. Our faces were closer.

Bloody hell!. Who cared?! A kiss would do not harm to anyone.

First our lips rubbed gently hers to mines and the other way round, then the kisses were soft and careful; but little by little the kisses went deeper until I couldn't keep on restraining myself and I laid a hand at her nape attracting her better to kiss her deep.

I'm sure I caught her unaware, and I think it made her astonished by the sudden of it all; but on the second one she collaborated freely.

I then had to use all the strengths remaining in me to be able to control and stop the kiss while she had laid her hands at my shoulders crossed back them.

I separated a bit from her trying to stop all my thoughts and refrain my instincts. If she was not ready yet I would have some suffering ahead, but I rather it to frighten her so bad that she would be terrified of it all for the rest of her life or longer.

"We should stop here." I muttered.

She then went pink on her face and seemed to realise on everything.

"So… sorry." She muttered. "I'm just silly… I'm…" Then she whispered to herself. "Silly Isa… how could he like you… you are not pretty…"

Then I held her closer and undid the neck and back straps of her bikini that fell down to water and away while I held her wrists softly to prevent her doing anything looking deep into her eyes before sticking her to me on a forceful way and kiss her deep.

"I'm tired on you saying such silly lies about yourself." I told her. "You are the prettiest girl for me, you are my girlfriend and I just love you and just you."

"I'm not appealing to you." She managed to babble. "You wanted to…"

I then kissed her again to make her stop spitting such silly nonsense she had misunderstood.

"You have mistaken everything." I said. "If I wanted to stop it was because I think I've reached my limit of self-control and I wasn't sure if I could stop later. Man!. You certainly manage to make me arisen!. I've been aroused for ten minutes now!. I've been holding myself during all the time since I came here! You really are a temptation for me; specially because you seem so unaware of the effect of what you do makes on me!" I confessed. "And all I can think besides on that is on controlling me so as not to make you do anything you feel not ready for yet, as not to hurt you!"

Damn! My big mouth and I, I had to spit all the truth out… She was red now, so red I thought she could even shine in darkness. I had managed to make her feel ashamed with all the show; all the time acting like I did, refraining myself for not frightening her and it took me just a couple of seconds to frighten her to frozen. I realised I was still holding her wrists so I dropped them. If she wanted to slap me I would have deserved it. If she didn't talk to me again and ran out of there to lock herself up at any room while covering herself, I would never ever forgive myself for having made her do that.

"Were… were you…" She began muttering really really softly. "… true?"

"I suppose I was touchless saying that, but… yes, all was true." I confessed her.

I saw her looking down, now was when she would run away. I closed my eyes, if she was I didn't want her to see me crying, at least not in front of her.

Suddenly I felt a grip tightening back my neck and my mouth covered with something hot and soft among what slid something even hotter and electrifying that moved looking for my tongue at the same time I felt something soft and cushion like at my chest where two buttons where amazingly hardening against it.

It caught me so unaware I fell backwards holding the body that crashed into me. It was all a surprise, that passion all of sudden caught me completely unaware.

We shared our breaths until we ran out of it and then we sat down again in search of our breaths back.

"What…?" I asked her.

"Hug me, please." She muttered before kissing me softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her surprised on her sudden change of mind. "I mean… I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop later, if you are not sure yet… I want it to be good, I don't want to push you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No, I'm not sure on anything." She said shaking her head softly while blushing slightly.

"Then I can wait." I assured her. "Until the day you think you are…"

Then she kissed me again, this time faster and on a short but hotter than a soft way.

"I'm not sure on doing it." She said. "But I'm completely sure I want it to be you." She stated.

I was shocked, she was giving up to me! She had spoken clear. She wanted me!. She really wanted to be mine in every sense of the statement!


	17. Chapter 18

**EPISODE 18: SECOND FIST TIME.**

(Gojyo's voice)

"Hug me, please." She muttered before kissing me softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her surprised on her sudden change of mind. "I mean… I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop later, if you are not sure yet… I want it to be good, I don't want to push you. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No, I'm not sure on anything." She said shaking her head softly while blushing slightly.

"Then I can wait." I assured her. "Until the day you think you are…"

Then she kissed me again, this time faster and on a short but hotter than a soft way.

"I'm not sure on doing it." She said. "But I'm completely sure I want it to be you." She stated.

I was shocked, she was giving up to me! She had spoken clear. She wanted me!. She really wanted to be mine in every sense of the statement!

I then held her up and pressed her against me while I kissed her deep making both of us let out a pleasure sound through our breaths.

There was no need of further words, we had just signed the agreement with our mouths and tongues.

We were kissing for long while we got hotter and hotter. First I couldn't think on anything and I was full of excitement and thrilled about our agreement; then when the idea of her untrained at that field hit me I began thinking instinctively. While I enjoyed all that I began thinking about the best plan for that night. As it was to be our first time together, I thought, and wanted it to be so special it became unforgettable for both, specially for her. The best would be by the sea, with the star night sky as ceiling, but I had to get all ready and so, there was the risk of her thinking it twice and getting remorse so cancelling the whole thing; I didn't want to take that risk.

Then I thought about the sofa; it was comfortable and the sky was still visible, and as it was so close there was not the risk of second thoughts.

No, too impersonal; I had done it hundred of times before on a place like that, it was perfect for fifth or eleventh times, not the first one.

When I caught a moan when I accidentally moved a bit so I rubbed her nipples I stopped thinking; just a sound and my mind could not keep on thinking properly.

I managed to sneak a hand between both chest and I caught her breast, I had to touch twice to believe what I was touching and feeling. I couldn't hold one completely with one hand and not pressing it! Now it was my time to let out a pleasure sound while I went harder.

When suddenly my thumb ended at her nipple I pulled it up slightly and she moaned slightly, it was steady rocky and even inexperienced, her whole body seemed to react to mine as if she was my other half, the yin of my yang.

I couldn't think any longer, I made her fasten to my waist and I carried her firmly held by her buttocks with a hand while I used the other one to hold her at the back, carrying her to the closest soft surface in the house: the huge bed in the middle of the bedroom.

There I softly laid her at the mattress non stopping kissing her.

"Just a sec please." I muttered while kissing her.

I knew I was risking making her have second thoughts and cool a bit, but I really wanted to do things properly. First I ran to my bags, I always carried some protections in them since I was elder enough for thinking about using such. I'm over all a safe boy. Then the lights, it was still a bit light outside, and I remembered seeing some candles at the living room, I ran and got them to return and see her fidgeting with an ornamental flower. I smiled while I lighted the candles and then placed them all around the bed to light it properly but at the same time romantically dim.

Perfect.

It then turned to check she was still there, looking at me silent while she kept the flower at her hands. I realised she was not just holding it, she was fidgeting with it. Tough stuff, she seemed nervous, a bit nervous at least.

I smiled getting close and she smiled back. Nervous but still determined to keep on with the evening plans, it was fine for me.

When I reached her, she just let me show her how to be, she instinctively laid forward when I bent towards her to kiss her. She lay on her back, I rather her like that, yes. With her like that it allowed me to control the position and actions. She was untrained and unskilled, for once I didn't mind my own pleasure; I just thought on her, about giving her the most pleasure. I locked for her pleasure over my own, and she was worth of it.

I spent enough time kissing her and trying to make her relax on that way, we would have enough time for 'playing kinky games' later.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

I was feeling like heaven, it had been a lot of time since my first time and yet it's been twice before, I still feel as if it was again my first time.

But no, this time I was not that unaware silly girl I was back then, I knew when I felt that hard bump on Ethan's swimming trunks and his hand running along my sides what it was next, how it was to end. I was still a bit too nervous of being there like that, but I was there on my own wishes, I wanted to keep on with this; as I said I was not ready for what would come next after some preliminairs, but I would no be readier even if we waited for another century, what I was sure was I wanted Ethan to be 'the man'.

He had been holding himself for giving me the chance of being ready for it, he would have waited until I was ready not mattering on how long it would have taken... Just as Gojyo did. Now I knew he would lead the was as Gojyo did too.

Gojyo, Ethan; Ethan, Gojyo... suddenly that first time looked so misty and far in my memory... Suddenly Ethan was overputting this new pieces of reality to remember over the old ones, suddenly the past ones seemed to vanish to the new ones.

"Humph!" I moaned bitting my lip to prevent me making those sounds.

Ethan had caught my left nipple at this lips after kissing all the way down there. He then looked at my face without releasing in, on the contrary he licked it slightly making me shiver once; then he smiled and released it to kiss me laying a hand at the side of my face.

"We are alone in this paradise." He wishpered at my ear softly. "You can make as much noise as you need, we are not going to bother any neighbourg..." He added licking my earlobe with the tip of her tonge before biting it slightly making me pant holding it.

Slowly he run the tip of his tongue along my jaw making my eyes narrow into slices as I tried to prevent my noises and then he caught my lower lip among his pulling it down to open my mouth making me moan hight and freely when he laid both hands at my breasts pulling my nipples slightly up very gentely with his thumbs.

I couldn't see my face but I felt it so hot that I knew I again stole all the world's red colour to use it at my face.

As in past, Ethan-Gojyo held his laugh completely pleased smiling wide and kissed me.

"I loved that one." He told me.

"It was embarrassing..." I muttered before being kissed again.

"No, it was adorable." He said rubbing my cheek softly with his thumb. "You showed me your likes. Help me making it best for you, show me how you feel about things."

He was lying softly over me but incredibly he was not smashing me with his weight. He had his face with his lips over my jaw.

"I... I love this." I said softly at his ear. "Can we...?"

"Sure." He said holding his laugh again. "But this is nothing compared to to what we can get later. Just let me show you."

I then raised an eyebrow, there was nothing better than this, was there?

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

Man! Who could have ever said caring so much about another person was so pleasantly marvelous?

Just by seeing all her reaction to what I did on her, I was more arousen than if she did anything on me. And when I managed to get her moan clear and high due to my grip on her lower lip that prevented her to hold her noises... Man!. I felt I was about rising to sky!

Even now, that I was lying over her taking great care on not smashing her with my weight, just kissing her jaw while I allowed her to get over something really arising for me of her but that she seemed to be embarrashed of, I felt terribly pleased.

"I... I love this." She said it so softly that she seemed to be whispering to me. "Can we...?"

She didn't end the question, there was no need of it. 'Can we stay longer than this?' I bet it was that. I hard to hold my laugh again so as not to make her angry, I was not laughing at her, nor at her question; it was just I was so pleased and happy about her, inexpert and all, that I suddenly had desires of laughing, kissing her... I wanted to please her more than getting pleasure from her myself.

"Sure." I agreed. "But this is nothing compared to to what we can get later. Just let me show you."

Sure I wanted to show her; for once in my life I felt I was master on something and she was my pupil; for once, I felt like performing that role and teaching a girl how to do it.

I listened to her heart, it was beating a bit fast, that's why I had chosen to forget about her body a bit and I called for all my strenghts to just lay down like that, giving her a bit to recover a bit and feel fin with me so close, I then laid my weight at just one elbow and with the free hand I caressed her cheek while I kissed her on a soft but hot way, a slow but deep kiss chained to another after looking at eachother's eyes. Then I began moving my hand slowly following a track from her cheek down her jaw, her neck, the clavicle and then her chest; I first rounded one softly, silken against my palm skin, but no, I shouldn't delay on there. I then runned my palm at the little skin between both bobs making her shiver again while she moaned and patted in my mouth. I'd rather to hear them, but like this I could keep on touching her soft and hot skin.

Down there I had used the finger tips, but when the path widered again I outstretched my hand again tracking down her abs. They were not hard but certainly harder they looked.

Then, when I lowered to her belly they tensed a bit and just a bit, however I was not stopped there. I took my time there, enjoying the touch, when I moved an inch lower towards the 'major prize' she certainly tensed her abs, all of sudden they were hard under my hand so I backed up a bit again.

All of sudden I realised on the fact that her hands were at my back, like holding to me, so I took one and made both of us roll until she was up me. Then I kissed her once more before smiling at her while holding her hand against my chest.

"Would you mind taking your time getting adknowledge of me with your hands?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" She asked me softly with a voice tone of not having understood.

I then held her hand against my clavicle and took a finger of hers to run it along there.

"Like this." I said showing her.

"Oh, you mean..." She muttered.

She was a bit shy, I suspected it a bit since the panic to appear on the media, but now it was confirmed; she was certainly shy, a good and pure girl.

It made me want to stain her, I wanted her to be mine and just mine.

She was moving her hands softly at my chest, she felt the clavicle running a finger softly at it, then she ran the palm over my pectorals as careshing them with shyness.

I was to correct her after she rubbed my abs softly when she lowered her hands again and it covered my belly while one finger went to stop over the beginning of the little hairy line that dug into my trunks and made me groan softly in her mouth as kissed. Suddenly she seemed to shock and open her eyes wide. I thought she would back so I held her softly and licked her ear.

"Shhh… it's fine sweetie… you didn't hurt me, it was…"

"You groaned…" She whispered back at me a bit surprised. "I… I didn't thought I could…"

Then I opened my eyes wide and then laughed. Man, she was so funny and full of surprises! She knew exactly what she managed to get from me, she was just surprised because she didn't meant to get one from me!

I suppose she got caught of my laugh cause she then smiled wide; I kissed her deep, still smiling.

I was now so horny it was even painful caged on the swimming trunks. I then managed to break free of them to realise it made her uneasy at it. Damn, I forgot she was not used to see a man naked, even when I was now sitting on the edge of the bed. I found the answer just there, I picked a towel up from the ground and quickly wrapped my bottom and front from the waist to the thighs as if it was a mini-skirt. She was now looking away completely red again, so I crawled to her and, to my pleasure, checked she was just embarrassed on the sights but her nipples kept on being hard and rocky steady.

I kissed her again; at this rate we would worn out our lips before reaching to the highest point, and despite of all the long it was taking, I felt I wanted to keep on kissing her forever. I could be like we were forever, it was being the first time in all my life that I was just pleased so much with something like kisses and caresses.

We were kissing as if we were hungry and we wanted to eat each other. Finally she seemed to have forgot about everything else and just minded us two.

Still kissing her I managed to make her roll and end up over me. I tried hard to control myself a bit but while we kept on I couldn't and I ended rubbing my hands along her sides all way down until her hips, then up again until her jaw and again down until I crashed into the lower part of the swimming costume. There I didn't even thought and pushed one hand inside it to lay it at her buttock while I rounded her waist with the other arm attracting her closer to me and turning the kiss into a more passionate one.

First thing she opened her eyes in shock grasping, but a second later I had managed to make her forget and she was concerned again just on the kiss. I could feel her heart beating mad and her fast breathing agitated while I rubbed her bottom under the covering clothing.

I couldn't help lying my eyes white in pleasure feeling her so clearly, soon the towel would not keep on being able to hide my erection, so instead and considering it was like torturing me, I managed to sneak my hands at her sides and lay a finger each hand at the sides of those 'skimpy swimming-knickers'.

I was gentle, I began sliding the edges down revealing the paler skin under them. Then I lowered my eyes to enjoy the sights of little by little revealing that inches of skin always hidden for me before.

It was wonderful and I ended realising I forgot they were tied by strings at the back, neck and hips, so I untied both sides and the marvellous 'swimming-knickers' turned into a simple rag of cloth lying at the bed under her bottom.

I forced myself to raise my eyes from there to her eyes. I would have enough time later for looking there, first was making her comfortable with wearing nothing and not making her block.

"Calm up." I told her softly hugging her and stopping moving. "This is not bad."

"I'm… this is uneasy… I feel uncomfortable…" She whispered.

"This is normal." I said trying to speak her into it. "You have a nice body, you have nothing to be hid."

"You are kidding." She started.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I have not…"

"Say something related to beauty and I'll go angry again." I advised her.

"Ethan, open your eyes!" She said nervous. "I've not had a boyfriend since long, he was my first and only boyfriend! I've already accept I'll not get one as I've already accepted I can be a lot of things but for pretty or appealing."

She was not saying it for calling for people's pity, she truly believed such!

I then reacted holding her and kissing her, then I held her face and laid my forehead at hers.

"I am your boyfriend, and believe me, I do not intend to hand you to anyone else." I told her. "Right now you are my most precious belonging. No, not belonging, you are not that, you are my most precious person in the world…"

Damn, I was speaking like a freaking sissy of those cheap romance novels spinsters used to buy by tons; and the worse of all was that I felt what I was saying, every single word.

I lover her, I loved her over all things. I don't know how or when, but I ended falling in love so deep with her that I got happy seeing her happy, and if she was sad I went so madly sad and painful that I had to immediately do anything in the world to help her feeling happy again.

Or like now, she was so tense and nervous yet I just saw it at her slightly shivering, that I had felt the urgence of calming her up.

In other times if a girl acted like that I would have fed up and forced things up a bit or just leaving; now it was no less than an hour and a half, three quarters in fact, and I still wanted to be with her; it was the first time I had the desire, the need of doing things perfect.

Maybe she was not perfect beauty, she had wider than usual model's shapes, but I was daydreaming with those wide shoulders, those shiny eyes and her lips with the lower one a bit thicker than the upper one. I was daydreaming **now** with them.

I then mixed my fingers at her hair and combed them softly, her eyes were a bit shiny as if she was about crying, her lips were swollen and red after we kissed for so long, she had beginning to appear red circles and marks on the spots of her skin I had kissed deeper or sucked. Then I went sad about what I did on her.

"Let's drop it." I suggested. "I'll keep on waiting until you are ready."

"No." She whispered firmly shaking her head. "I don't want you to do it."

I could see her face perfectly, I had a hand holding her hair back from it, she was perhaps a bit nervous and frightened but her face was also showing decision and will.

"But… you are nervous, I could hurt you." I said.

"I know." She stated. "I know it's going to hurt me for being nervous, and I don't mind." Man, she was being serious about it. "I'm scared on you seeing something you realised you don't like before, I am scared on the pain of doing it, but it's not going away even if we waited. So I'll close my eyes…" She then got a cloth that tied over her eyes blinding herself. "And I'll do my best to relax and enjoy. I just… want to ask you something…" She muttered while she ended tying the cloth and landing her hands at her sides to lay some weight there too. "Please… be careful on me."

She was now really fragile to my point of view. She was just so determined on that all that she was incredible for me she was so brave, specially when she was trembling head to toe showing fear.

I then smiled mildly, she seemed to be waiting for me to do the first movement.

"Are you sure on this?" I asked smiling happily just to check it.

"Yes… completely." She stated.

"Then let's do it right." I told her before kissing her hand and removing the cloth from her eyes. "We are doing this together, you are not going to need this. I want you to enjoy this, so you are going to look and see. We are going to take as long as needed." I told her making her lay down softly and placing myself again over her as I held her hand softly placing it over my heart. "And we are just taking it all to the very end when you are relaxed so there's going to be nearly no pain, promise." I stated spreading her hair around the pillow while I spoke staring at her eyes. "Ah, and I want you to first promise me something too." She then stared at me expecting to be given the condition. "I want you nor to keep on holding yourself. Move if you need or want to, touch as much as you want, satisfy your curiosity… and please, let me hear you… I'm going to know if you like something or not by hearing you and seeing you, and the other way round, I'm sure." I added softly. "So?. Do we have a deal?"

She said nothing, just nod. It seemed I surprised her with my request because her shivering seemed gone now. I then kissed her again.

I was afraid of hurting her, I was sure those red marks would end up looking as love bites, and they certainly itched. I would be careful not to do any more of those now.

This time things were easier, she kept on holding herself a bit, but you can't ask for much more if she used to do it like that; however, she let herself do a wide variety of sounds that were handy for me to know where and how to touch her to make her enjoy, it took a bit to reach to the main part, but I must say the while was worth of the patience.

Until then we enjoyed everything. She even surprised me when she was just exploring my body with her hands, she outstretched them as if trying to reach everywhere at once so she used the whole hand. On certain lines she seemed to doubt a bit, specially when she reached my buttocks that she just slightly rubbed them as doubting a bit as wondering; I realised and held her hand to laid it there looking at her. I was ready to speak but she seemed to catch the idea, yet she explored it a bit shyly. It was the same from my waist to pelvis, and she didn't laid a single finger lower there, yet she caressed my thigh on a soft way, again like feeling it well.

When I felt her ready, I lowered my hand to her pelvis and stopped there it there intentionally, I meant to give her time to get used to that.

It was soft and warm there, it tensed automatically so it was also hard. I enjoyed seeing her going so shy and on the same time blocking herself on an evident attempt to prevent her instincts of covering herself or running away.

I kissed her again, I knew her lips would be swollen and red as little strawberryes, but I couldn't help it.

I caressed her pelvis softly rubbing it until the beginning of the curls protecting her most precious treasure.

I went crazy with that, but when she lost that shyness a bit and risked moving her hands on my pubis and accidentally rubbed my… well, you can make out what, I let out a deep pleasure groan lying my forehead at hers.

"Could you…?" I said.

I thought she would understand what I meant but obviously she didn't.

"Sorry… I… I didn't meant to…" She began babbling.

"Again, please..." I told her not moving the slightest.

She seemed to doubt a bit, but then shyly did it. I groaned again closing my eyes in pleasure.

"It's ok, could you… a bit closer, please." I then asked her.

She then shook, she tried to move and rubbed it with her thigh softly and accidentally, I groaned again with my eyes closed again in pleasure.

When I reopened them, she was looking at me like wondering. Then I kissed her rubbing slightly against her making both groan at the same time.

Then we both smiled and she moved her leg again rubbing my 'things' again and making me groan softly.

"You are a bad girl, hum?" I said smiling at her.

Then she smiled too and did it again.

"It's the first time I hear it." She said smiling.

"And you like it?" I asked her kissing her.

Then she did it once again and laughed when I groaned.

"It's funny." She said.

"Oh… you are going to see what's funny." I said moving my fingers menacely.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Ah, no…" I patted softly a last time.

"Funnier?" Gojyo asked licking his fingers with an impish satisfied smile.

"It's been… embarrassing." I managed to mutter.

"And apart from that?" He asked keeping a finger in the referred spot of me with a smile still on.

"A… amazing…" I ended recognising. "Where did you learn to move your fingers like that?"

"Four years of guitar lessons and some piano ones for a film." He told me moving them softly again and making me pat again until he stopped and looked at his fingers. "I even had some callus on those two; hope it didn't spoiled you the fact that they are a bit rough."

"No." I said softly while holding them and then licking the wet tips shyly while I saw him making a gesture of pleasure for a second. "They were more than fine."

I was dieing on embarrassment, I could bet on me being all red most of time; but this instead of horrible was being perfect time, in my opinion, yet I suppose Ethan was having not such a good time.

Then, while he was kissing my clavicle playing with my breasts on his hands, he lowered one hand until he touched my most private and sensitive area and stopped to look at me.

"I think you are ready." He said. "You are wet enough so it'll hardly hurt you, do we have a go?" I just nodded and he smiled and kissed me.

I got a bit nervous when I noticed him pushing my thighs softly to open them more and then a hard thing among them.

However he stopped and caressed my cheek softly looking straight into my eyes.

"Shhh… relax, please… I need you to relax a bit or it'll be more painful that it's supposed to be…" He whispered at me.

"It's not going to get in…" I whispered back. "It's too big… It's not going to get in…"

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

"It's not going to get in… It's too big… It's not going to get in…" Isa was whispering.

She certainly looked a bit frightened, I was surprised she couldn't remember about the previous time; yet maybe she wasn't aware on the measures the previous time… because I know it was not her first time, she was wide enough for me to get in her. Well, I'm a bit big, that was right, but I got in narrower holes than hers.

I kissed her deep but on a tender way before laying my forehead against hers softly.

"It's ok." I told her. "It's going to go in, promise, but you have to trust me and relax there so it can adjust to the size."

She was nervous, nervous and a bit scared, so I just laid over her trying not to hurt her and kissed her softly.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked her softly.

"I…" She took a bit, but then she answered. "I do."

"Then?" I asked her. "I swear I'm sure it will go in."

She just nod softly, she would be ready, but just to make sure, I waited a bit with my dick among her groins as I didn't move it from there while she told me about her fears.

"Can… can we… try?" She whispered.

"Yes." I said then.

Slowly I slid my fingers at her insides and I played a bit there, until I felt here relaxing a bit and again enough wet (or so I expected) for getting the less pain possible. Then I tried and began pushing softly and slowly.

I could see her suffering a bit when the hole wasn't wide enough so I had to stop and wait for it to widen a bit.

"Shhh… don't worry, it's going to hurt a bit just on the first entrance, then you are not going to feel pain again." I told her softly caressing her face with my thumbs and also my lips lying little kisses on her face.

She was holding tight at my shoulders and when I pushed a bit more her fingers sank at my flesh a bit.

She didn't complaint about the pain, but her hands and face yelled the truth.

I was hurting her a bit, but it was need, as I said after that first entrance in which her insides would widen enough to wrap me, all would go smooth. What hurt me the most was no the condom, it was seeing the pain she was getting.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, she shook her head without a word but a pain noise softened and I knew she was lying. "Sorry…"

I would repeat it to infinite if with that I could erase all that pain from her, but all I could do was being gentle on pushing.

Finally with a last push I got fully in and both did the same noise to then say the same.

"It got in." We said at the same time to then both hold our laugh and kiss deep to party the success.

I stayed there immobile for a bit until the tension and pain on her backend so she was soft again, then I began moving backward and forward softly and slowly at first while we kissed; but soon we both looked for something faster and we increased the speed. I hug her closer and we kissed as if we were thirsty of the other one.

I think we went off at the same time, but after it we kept on moving a bit, then she managed to roll and ended over up as I still was a bit hard and she began moving over me leading the speed I went aroused again.

Man! It was clear it was her first time there and her movements were a bit of a beginner at her downs, but she really knew how to use her hands over the rest of me while we kissed. I laid my hands at her thighs to guide her in and out a bit. I felt I was about going off and I did my best to hold for longer; until she held one hand with hers and laid it at her breast stopping kissing me to pat gently looking to the ceiling with her eyes white. I blinked while I felt it all.

"I'm about going off…" I whispered. "Can't hold much longer…"

Then she moved a bit faster and with a high moan we ended going off together and her lying down as death over me.

We were both patting, both with our eyes closed and her over me, when finally I was able to react a bit, I hug her tight but soft at the same time. She was lax like a dead girl and I went afraid on her being unconscious.

"Dear, honey, my love… hey, speak to me, please." I begged her.

Then she moved her face some inches.

"I can't…" She whispered so softly that if she had not done it right at my ear I would have never heard her. "I'm drained of strength…"

I smiled, exhausted but ok, she was fine; I kissed her again, once and again softly after having held her chin softly to make her lift her face.

Outside it was beginning to sunrise and the candles were nothing more than wax lakes with little lighted strings in the middle.

"Do you think we will be extra-charged for having burned all the candles in the hut?" I asked her.

"I'll be through with paying them." She muttered still with little strengths left in her.

"They've been worth the while." I said. "Everything has." I added rubbing her back intentionally.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking into my face. "Have you got satisfied even when I…?"

"When you were so cute?" I asked her cutting her speech.

"I was awful, so embarrassed at first…" She half mourned.

"Ah, but it was really arousing." I said faking an astonished doubting face. "No, really; you were really great; I think it's been the best time in my life, seriously."

"But I… you… I did nothing!" She babbled as if she couldn't choose the right words.

"Oh, believe me, you did." I said about laughing and hugging her while I kissed her once again. "When you were down me, your hands exploring my body so shyly, your kisses, the part when you rubbed your leg against my cock… I thought I would burst. And then, when you went up me… man, I thought I would die in pleasure!"

I was holding her tight again, it was unconsciously but I didn't want her to leave; not the bed, I didn't want her to leave me, I wanted to keep her with me forever.

"It's already sunrise." She muttered.

"What about going out to see it?" I asked her then.

"Naked?" She asked me.

"Who would see us here? However…" I said to move and pick a towel and wrap my self while I wrapped her with the sheets. "Better now like this?"

"Yes." She said trying to stand up but failing. "What's wrong with me now?" She muttered for herself as if she had thought it aloud.

She then tried it again and this time when her legs failed holding her I held her by the waist with an arm, and looking at her for a couple of seconds, I lowered and held her also by the back of her knees raising her up at my arms.

"After something like tonight your legs will be a bit weak for a while." I told her. "C'mon, I'll carry you."

"There's no need of you…" She began; however, I closed her mouth by kissing her.

"Do not complain, missy." I told her off joking. "I'll not accept a 'NO' as answer. First we will see the sunrise, then we will have breakfast I will intend to cook for both and finally we will get some sleep. This is the… 'B&V' you called it?"

"B&D." She answered me softly. "Bed & Dinner."

"Well, we still have the dinner, yet it must be cold right now." I said. "So this must be 'B&L&B' service. 'Bed and Lift and Brunch' service."

That made her first smile and then laugh while we reached the porch facing the sea so I lay her sitting there and I sat next to her. I must say it, it was the first time I saw that with a lash, but I doubted it could have been better even if I had seen it with a million women before.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"And here arrives the flight of rice with vegetables…" Ethan said joking and feeding me like a baby.

Well, that had not changed from Gojyo to now and I suppose it would never change. I really loved the part when he feed me as if I was unable to do it, again, he first tried it himself to test the temperature of the food before taking more and ofering it to me.

If I have to tell the truth, it's really funny to be feed and to feed someone else in return. I just did it once like that and from everything it was the thing I could remember better.

"Ethan… I can still eat alone." I said.

"C'mon, do not take this pleasure from me." He told me. "Open mouth…"

I opened it again and he fed me again to the smile while looking at me.

"How does it taste?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said. "But still I can…"

"I know, but it's funnier like this." He told me.

Fun, he was trying to pull my leg? I could also play to that game.

Slowly I got some rice with my fingers and offered him that a bit confused opened his mouth a bit and then I feed him that took it a bit shyly and with a lot of care.

"I agree, but it's better like this." I said smiling sexy and licking my finger softly to remove the little rice grains at there.

"Let me see…" He said dropping the fork and taking some rice with his fingers to offer me it.

I smiled as I opened my mouth to allow him feeding me, when he put his fingers in my mouth I slowly closed my lips catching his fingers too and licking them softly so he removed them clean from grains.

"Hum… yeah… this is better." He said smiling at the end.

"I know." I whispered at his ear.


	18. Chapter 19

**EPISODE 19: TELLING ABOUT.**

(Isa's voice)

"Are you sure about it?" Ethan asked me.

"Hum, no, but…" I said.

"We can keep on not saying a word." He told me softly and hitting my chin softly with an smile. "If it's going to be a problem with you…"

"It's not a problem." I complaint as a little girl. "But if any fan hears you will have problems."

"Well… I must agree that most of them follow me for my body, that they want me to go out with them but… if they really like me I suppose they would be happy, I mean, it's not that I'm going to disappear from public, I'm keeping on with my work so… I don't see much problems."

"Hum… We will see what the rest say." I said as we went on the little boat there.

"Am I misunderstanding you or is it I ended wining an argument and you are giving up so we can tell everyone else?" He said surrounding my shoulders with his arm.

"No, I mean Orion." I said. "And maybe Akira."

"Ah, ah." He shook. "If we are not telling the rest of the guys I don't want to tell Akira."

"Fine, then just Orion and Lupus." I said.

"I still can't find the use on telling it to a dog." He said.

"It's not a simple dog!" I said. "He is also my friend!"

"Let's say it's your pet…" He said softly.

"It's not mine, it's Orion's." I said. "And it's not a pet, it's my friend. As Goku who you keep on considering a pet."

"Yeah, as you want." He ended giving up.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Voz de Gojyo)

"So... you have began going out..." Orion said.

"Yes." We said.

"And you don't know if it's right to tell around or not…" He kept on.

"Sumarised…" I said.

"But you wanted to tell me…" Orion said again.

Man, he was silly or what? We were telling him because Isa wanted him to give us advise! Sure we wanted him to know, why else would we tell him otherways?!

"Yes, we want you to know." I said a bit bothered.

"Congratulations." He just said. "It's all I can tell. And about that piece of advise… maybe she is right, you are sold by your appearance, if you are find out to have a girlfriend, moreover, this girlfriend… well, it could mean the end of your career."

"See?" Isa told me.

"But, he is right wanting to tell around." Orion said. "Maybe you are not conscious, but despite of my lack of interest in your as a woman, I must say sometimes when you really look like one, you are pretty appealing for a man; plus your personality… well, I suppose there's no need on keep on further, you know what I want to say, you are pretty clever and sharp."

"I think I know what you mean, but… well, it's silly." She said shrugging. "I'm not a sex-symbol and I know, there's not many men that want to deal with me because I can be a bit hard and cold sometimes without meaning it, I'm sometimes mean and others I act as a little child."

She seemed to be naming all and every single fault she had, and even when there were many of defects and I could not deny them, I realised I didn't cared about them, not at all.

"Plus, I'm not precisely feminine." She said. "I usually wear trousers and I'm pride of them because I can move better with them cause I feel confident about them. Oh, and let's not forget the little detail that I speak sometimes a bit dirty words, I'm short-tempered and I usually have a more or less complete lack of feminine behaviour and I like doing some men things like handwork and the weaponry tryouts for the film scenes and…"

"Yeah, yeah." Orion said. "We know more or less perfectly how you are. But, you can be really feminine sometimes without you realising on it."

"Ditto." I said. "Specially when alone."

That made her go pink on the cheeks when she realised on what I meant, but Orion coughed a bit.

"I meant on the moments that she takes care of kids and us." He said. "Not… whatever kinky thing you had in mind because you are a dirty minded man."

"I'm not that!" I complaint.

Well, maybe. A bit, just a bit… Ok, a bit more than a bit. I was remember a bit about the previous night, her face in delight, her warm skin bare in front of my eyes…

"Gojyo!" Isa shouted me.

"Sorry, I had my mind other place." I apologized realised on the fact she seemed a bit pink still. "Sorry again?"

"Stop thinking whatever dirty things you were thinking." She whispered me.

"Todavía no pillo qué es lo que ves en él... (I still can't understand what you saw on him…)" Orion told her in Spanish.

"Hey! That's not nice thing to say about anyone!" I told him. "I've got lot of good things a girl can appreciate!!"

Ok, I didn't knew Spanish well, but I knew certain expressions having to do with sex, flirting and that kind of things.

"Do you speak Spanish?" Isa asked me.

"Hum." I shook. "But I know certain sentences."

"Whatever." Orion said. "It's true, I can't see what she saw on you. She is more close in interests and personality to Futawa (Hakkai). Both like cultural things as theatre and reading and… well, those creepy movies she likes so much that speak weird and you spend all the time reading what is said on the subtitles…"

"That's called O.V. films, you stupid." She told him like hissing. "And it's funny seeing them…"

So she liked those kind of things… Interesting.

"I heard about a cinema near the place we live at Tokyo." I told her. "We are heading back for ending something so… well, maybe we could…"

"Yeah, sure." She said. "As long as it's not a gore one."

"Tsk, pity." I said. "Nah, I was kidding, I would never ask a girl to go into a gore one, really." I said smiling.

"You can take her to a terror one, she is like a bunny, jumps in the seat, shouts as a baby and holds your arm like if she wanted to squeeze it." Orion said.

Then Isa jumped over him and they began struggling and wrestling in the bed until Orion ended up her holding her down.

"I said hundred times you are not a mach for me." He said sitting at her back. "It's not fair you pull from my hair."

"It's not I don't like it but… maybe you two should try doing that wrestling at a mood pool, look at the bed." I said.

Completely undone and they didn't use it. Shaming and insulting for those like me that used it for better things that fighting.

"Ok, ok…" Orion said. "I drop you if you promise to behave." He added for Isa.

"Just stand up, you… fat man!" She said. "You are smashing my arm!"

"I think you should drop her." I asked him. "You are hurting her."

"Nah, don't think so, she complains because wants to trick me." He said bouncing softly over her and making her let out a little pain noise.

"Er… seriously, you should drop her." I told him a bit more angry. "You are hurting her."

"Hum?" He said. "Ok, I release her but you must first come here and act as a human shield for me. Deal?"

"Hum." I said.

I stood up and walked to stand next to them so he jumped off her and shielded behind me.

"Damn, Orion." She complaint rubbing her arm. "This is painful, you bastard…"

"See?" I told him turning my face to him. "You hurt her." I added sitting next to her to hold out my hand. "Here, honey, let me have a look."

"Didn't know you had any kind of first aid knowledge." She half muttered. "I think it's just a bit of pain for the load over it."

"I have not any kind of that, but I must agree." I said moving her wrist softly. "Looks like nothing too bad."

"Man, Orion!" She shouted at him while keeping on rubbing her arm softly. "You are a bloody brute!"

Well, I suppose what she said about her dirty language sometimes was true. Those dirty words where not worth of her mouth…

"You began it." He just said. "And now… if you don't mind, there's a dinner being served downstairs so if you please… You are at my bedroom."

"Ok, mate. C'mon sweety, let's go downstairs to have some dinner." I told Isa holding out my hand to hold hers softly.

"By the way, just for checking… will you keep on sleeping two different bedrooms as until now?" Orion said.

"No." I said while she answered the opposite. "Yes."

"Well, I mean… it's better the bosses don't find out or… well, we will be on troubles. Will we not?" She said as trying to justify it all. "And after all it's matter of two more days before we… well, keep on moving to… well, to Tokyo."

Yeah, she was right; clever and sharp as she was she had found out a tangible fact for avoiding the most obvious option now we had already… well, make love together.

Anyway, I had to smile as her little excuse had a very little detail she seemed not to have thought about.

"Yeah, she is right." I said. "It's just a night and we don't want to call for attention. But when we are back at Tokyo we will move together. So if you want to find her you know where to begin to look for her from. Yet do not come too often." I added whispering at him while she head first to the lift. "I intend to keep her busy with me at nights, you know what I mean…"

"Sure, but I suppose you have not count on something yet." He said. "She has personality, and I doubt she is through with your 'expectations' from her for every night."

Oh, she was. I mean… I didn't intend to do it every night, in fact I didn't intend to do it all the time in the night, there were other chances and better for that, yet… well, she was a bit romantic so… night was best option.

Nah, I would show her the delights of the rest of the day times.

The question was… my flat or hers?

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"We are happy you enjoyed your time there." The boss said smiling. "I hope you got your relax."

"With that red roach near?" Ivvan said. "Allow me to doubt it."

"That's right." Akira said. "What were you doing there?"

"I ended soon my business so I chose to drop by." Ethan said cutting another piece of meat. "Furthermore, I was not a bother, was I?"

"No, I mean… I was beginning to feel a bit lonely there." I said. "It was just me and… well, it was paradise but after some days you end up feeling a bit lonely and missing everyone."

"See?" He said. "I was not a bother. Plus, I helped her with the massages. And do not thing bad cause it was just back massages because she had it really hard so I helped a bit."

"Don't be cheeky, I had to do it back." I said in fun. "And speak clear, I usually fell asleep after the massage."

"So nothing to get worry about then." The boss said.

"Nop, not at all." Both of us said.

I saw how Orion was looking at me. It was not my style to lie like that, but I was not lying completely. It was just half doing it, we didn't had gave them problems to get worried about. We were just hiding something from them so as them not going worried for nothing.

What worried me more was that in two days I would be moving to Gojyo's place. I mean… I would have to share my space with someone else, I would have nothing to hide from him because there would be nowhere to hide it at from him.

And what if it was a disaster? I was not the kind of girls that have their little things, but… well, I also had my little things, like when I dropped my bath things at the sink for them to dry or when I left the make up and demake up products around the bathroom… or the shaving things I usually kept on a little drawer I found at the bathroom, next to my hygienic products for my menstruation periods. What would he say if he suddenly opened a drawer and saw it?

Man, I wanted to die!!

"Anything wrong?" Ethan asked me all of sudden. "You are not eating."

"Oh, no, nothing." I said smiling. "I was just on a parallel dimension."

"Well, you should kill those aliens so you are back among us." Akira said then joking too and smiling.

"Yeah, I will." I said smiling again. "Bang, bang. No more aliens, promise."


	19. Chapter 20

**EPISODE 20: MOVING TO ETHAN'S.**

"Well… here we are." Ethan said opening the door to his flat.

"Here we are…" I muttered.

"I've had not much time to give it a… well, a feminine touch." He said rubbing his nape softly. "I'm sure you will soon change some things here, so… feel free to do it." He added smiling.

He was doing all he could for that working out. I smiled the best I could.

"Thanks, so… were do I drop these things?" I asked him raising the toilet bag I brought from my 'room-flat' next to a paper bag with some underwear and some clothing too.

"Where you prefer." He said. "Ah, allow me to… open a bit of gap for… you at my wardrobe." He said softly.

"Thanks." I said.

To tell the truth I was still not that sure about all that. As I was dropping my toilet bag with the basics of the basics I was thinking about that. Especially when I came across the tampons for my period.

"Err… Ethan, I… I think I need a little space to drop… something." I said.

"Oh, feel free to take what you want." He said while I heard the noises of some clothes falling over his bed. "I think there's some space at the shelves next to the sink."

"Yeah, I used that for some creams, and… well, I think this would be better out of sight…"

"Oh, then… have a look at the drawers and do as you want." He said.

"I'd not enjoy the idea of changing your things from place." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll look for them if I need them." He said.

I then looked around, opening a drawer and then another until I found a little gap among what looked as shaving blades boxes.

"I will drop it on a drawer, I've not changed anything from place so…" I told him from the door.

"Perfect." He said smiling. "I made you some space at the wardrobe."

"Err… I've got a lot of space out of here, in my bedroom." I said. "I just needed a couple of… well, of hangers and a little drawer for my underwear."

"Well, like this you can bring more clothing with you." He said trying to fix it.

"Thanks anyway." I said. "By the way, err… need help?"

"Why do you think I need…?" He asked.

"The bed has no sheets, so… well, maybe you would need a bit of help." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said. "No, don't worry, I can do it myself."

"Fine, then… I suppose I'll go having a shower."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

It was being silly, just silly. I was trying to do my best to help the moving from her bedroom to mine easier and better, more feel likeable than living all alone or with the wolfish-dog. Anyway, even I was seeing there was something going wrong.

"Damn." I said as I was taking the clean bed sheets to lay the bed. "Silly me."

I dropped them at the bed. She wasn't really having a shower because she wanted, and she was not changing anything from its location, it was like if she didn't want to bother and when she offered to be part of there, I refused taking her hand.

I then knocked on the bathroom door softly until she answered from inside.

"May I come in?" I asked opening the door slightly appearing not to want to see anything but seeing her reflected at the mirror.

"Yeah, come in." She said as she shank more at the foamy water in the tube. "I finally chose to have a bath, instead."

"I see." I said getting in the bathroom and seeing her better checking the water surface was all covered in foam and just her neck and shoulders were out the water now apart from her head and feet. "Sorry to bother you, but… I thought again about your offer and… I suppose it will be better accepting your help."

"Hum, ok, just allow me to water myself and…" She said ready to stand up.

"No, no." I said laying my hand at her now wet shoulders softly to prevent her standing up. "First relax a bit there, we can do that later."

"Oh, sure." She said looking straight at my eyes. "But… well, Orion and I planned to get the TV downstairs to make a movie-theatre. Three films on a row."

"Oh, well, then after we see those films." I added. "By the way, I need to use the tube, mind sharing the water?"

"Sure." She said on a casual way taking a hand out of the water and moving to show around. "There's plenty space for both; and it's your tube."

"No, now is both." I said kissing her softly. "Yours and mine." I said after having remove my shirt and dropping it carelessly with my trousers at a corner.

"I wish I could feel so easy about it as you." She muttered.

So she was not feeling so easy either.

"Well, it's not that easy for me either, but I'm sure we will make it real." I said getting in the water while she folded her legs against her body softly to allow me in the tube too.

"Yeah, I suppose…" She answered.

There was a little gap of silence in which the only thing heard was the water drops crashing into the water surface when we moved and as she was playing with the water at her hands. Then she broke the silence again.

"Had you ever shared your place with anyone of the opposite gender?" She asked nearly muttering.

"Well, yeah." I said. "I used to live with a girl once; my brother and his girlfriend. To tell the truth… it's being the first time I ask a girl to live together. Normally I bring them to my house, we use the bedroom a bit… you know, a day or two and they go back their houses. I don't like that thing of seeing women just woke up and without their make-ups to make them look perfect… brrrr! Look like zombies."

Damn, bad thing. I should not have said such; anyway, despite on her going pink on her cheeks she half smiled.

"Then I suppose it's a luck I don't make up too much." She said smiling.

"No, you look cute without that." I recognised taking a puff of smoke I released with a smile. "And in fact, you look cute even when you wake up."

"Don't say such!" She said laughing and splashing me softly by throwing me some foamy water.

"No, really, your hair messed, the sleepy face while you blink…" I said smiling. "Ok, you are not the sexiest but it's funny on you, looks great on you. And how do you do that on your hair?"

"What?" She asked moving her head slightly towards her shoulder.

"When you go to bed it's slightly wavy and you move your head and it ends up the same position like the beginning, but when you wake up it's really waved and messed. You use grease for giving that effect?"

"Go hell!" She said laughing.

However, I got my feet a bit up to push softly her right breast a bit.

"And what about you?" I asked her. "Had you ever shared your place with anyone of the opposite gender?"

"Yeah." She answered. "First with four male friends, and then… well, Orion usually came to my place when our friends left us, as we were neighbours it was not so hard… We used to sleep in my place, so… yeah, I'm a bit used to it. Yet… well, it's long I don't share my place with a guy. I mean… Orion had his place and I had mine, we just… well, slept at a place or another, different beds… yet on a beginning as I was not too well, he… well, I usually ended falling asleep at his chest but… well, it was… nothing. Really."

Nothing didn't make anyone so nervous about telling it…

"Well, if you have shared your place with some men then maybe you could teach me how to do it." I said trying to make things easier.

"Hum." She said shrugging. "I can give you a tip or two, but… living together is something you can not be taught, I mean… it's different from one to another… We must just discover it and work it out, together."

"Together sounds great." I recognised smiling.

Yeah, and 'together' make me think on something else. Smiling I tried to move her a bit by pulling her waist with my legs softly trying to make her turn around.

"Could you… turn around, please." I asked her.

"Hum?" She asked wearing a confused face.

"Please…" I said.

"What for?" She asked.

"Turn around and you see." I said smiling in fun.

It was being funny. She didn't seem to trust me completely, that or she didn't saw what I meant with her turning around. Anyway, she did it, slowly she curled into herself and turned around to sit the closest to the edge she could.

Then I smiled about laughing on how shy she was now and I outstretched my feet to get hold on her and pull from her to get her closer where I surrounded her waist with my arms and laid my hand at her clavicle and push her until she had her back at my chest resting there tense.

"See?" I asked her kissing her neck joint with her shoulders. "It's better like this."

"Better for you, you mean." She said softly.

"Noooo, better for both." I answered whispering to her ear softly.

I would have liked to put my hands at some spots of her body, but… there would be enough time for that later. Right now it was more than enough with having her so close again, and naked.

Or at least I would have to wait until she was more relaxed. After some time playing with the water among her hands, she ended relaxing.

"Feeling better now?" I asked her.

"Sort of." She said smiling. "It's better your chest than the wall."

"Great." I said smiling and dropping my hand to her abs. "I told you it was better like this."

"So you just came in to have the bath with me, didn't you?" She asked.

"Nah, the truth was I also wanted to wash myself, specially the hair, but…" I said looking to her neck. "Bathing with you is million times better." I said smiling wide in fun as I realised I could now half see her breast despite of the foam still remaining in the water surface.

"Well, if you want…" She said softly.

"What?" I asked thinking I missed the last part of the whole thing.

"Washing your hair." She said. "If we exchange places."

"Oh, sure." I said. "Ladies first…"

It was funny, she just bent a bit forwards and when I thought I was to see her hot and tight ass she rolled and ended sitting opposite to me.

"Man… it's amazing how you move." I said standing up showing everything and turning to nearly sit over her and sitting really close to her among her legs.

"Sink a bit so you soak your hair, please." She said softly.

I then moved a bit to do as she said and soon I went back to her lap among her open legs. I felt how she dropped the cold shampoo at my head top and then she put the bottle away and began rubbing my hair softly making some foam appear.

It was really pleasant, like going back to my childhood when I suppose, my mother used to rub it like that to wash my hair.

Who could have told me it would be so pleasant and damnly arising such a simple thing that mothers usually do on their kids, something as simple as rubbing some shampoo on other's hair with soft and caring movements.

I closed my eyes and obeyed her blindly in all she told me to do, cleaning my hair in the water; sit back up so she could keep on rubbing my hair…

I ended up wanting to play with her, so when she told me it was all done, I turned on my bitchy light and laid my head at her breast to look up at her face.

"Thanks for the hair wash." I told her smiling.

"Your welcome." She answered softly. "Did you like it?"

"Yep, really nice." I said. "I will ask you to do it more often."

"I need to do it too, so… if you want to have a go?" She muttered.

"For sure!" I said. "I'll do the complete, so… we need a cloth or a sponge…" I said looking around until I found my bathing-cloth.

"Err… and that is for…" She asked pointing to the cloth I was now pooling before sitting back her.

Sure, occidental people didn't use that, they used sponges…

"Rubbing the soap on your delicate skin." I said. "Sponge."

"Oh, yep. I forgot about this." She said.

"You already knew about this?" I asked her placing the cloth at her chest covering it before putting the shampoo at her hair.

"Sure, you must remember I'm an occidental Otaku, Asiatic culture lover." She answered half smiling. "Nana, Nana 2…"

It was funny to hear her speak. She liked my culture, well, that culture because my culture… well, it was a bit different.

I smiled while I made her lay down a bit to rub her hair in the water to remove the shampoo at her hair.

Who could have said that simple thing could be so fun and delighting so as to make me feel so great about doing that on a girl.

"Thanks about it." She said smiling when she cleaned her hair for third time.

"Don't you need anything else?" I asked her. "Don't know, hair balm?. Maybe one of those balms you girls use for smoothing your hair or something?"

"No, I don't use balms…" She told me.

"Ok…" I said then.

Well, now she seemed relaxed about the situation I supposed it would be fine if we deepened a bit more.

I moved my hands to wrap her waist pulling her back to my chest so smiling she laid her head at my shoulder.

Yep, she seemed whether unaware about what I was about or through with it. And that was good for me.

I took the chance and slowly I moved my hand towards her chest and picked the cloth to take her hand and began rubbing it softly together with her arm on soft circles.

"C'mon, C'mon." I said when I realised she seemed to want and close her eyes to rest a bit more. "Close your eyes, don't worry, if you are going to sink your face I'll wake you up."

"I'm not sleeping." She moaned as a little girl. "It's just… this feels so well…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die if you lay your head comfortable at me." I said joking to make her rest her head at my shoulder softly. "Don't worry, I'll clean you well."

She then did a weird noise, I think she tried to nod but she was not too sure about it, so it made me smile. Was she really a bit nervous about that?

I hummed a bit while I kept on rubbing her arms then her shoulders, her clavicle… And then I smiled wider before lowering my rubbing with the cloth and soap until her beast.

I loved that of bathing a girl. Not just like, loved. L-O-V-E-D.

And suddenly, I heard her doing a funny noise while I did it.

She was really sensitive, I could feel hard bumps under the cloth, making me smile wide in pleasure.

Yep, she really was sensitive, and she was through because she didn't complaint, at least not immediately.

"Ethan…" She muttered as trying to complain.

"Shhhh…" I whispered softly at her ear. "It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you the slightest… I promise."

Sure I didn't want to hurt her, it was being funny, and it was not hurting. I then kissed her neck softly and with my other hand wrapped her waist softly while she wrapped that arm with hers.

Soon I was not just making her do those noises but also half moan from time to time; I could not stop there. Not when she was so close to me and when the noises she was accidentally making, that I made her make, were about turning me mad.

I then moved the hand I had at her waist to her belly and caressed it softly, I loved the shape, like a tear drop. Then I moved it softly lowering it.

It was when I felt her going tense again at her abdomen; she was tense about the idea of my hands trespassing certain limits.

However, she didn't say or did anything. She just went more tense. I didn't want to force things up so I just moved my hand to lay my fingers at her groin where I moved them softly caressing them.

"Soft…" I whispered at her realising she had closed her eyes with a funny face.

Man… that face… I was beginning to want to eat all her.

I began by kissing her softly; no, that was not enough… I felt more urgency. I wanted her, there and then.

I was to do something fool but I stopped.

She was really sexy for me, I could think just on doing kinky things on her, but… how could I dare to do it on her when she was so pure and angelical? She seemed not either to catch what I meant while doing what I did on her.

Sure I could take advantage on that, but… I didn't felt like it.

I just smiled and held her by the nape softly to get her closer to me and kiss her, soft at first and then deep.

She was so damnedly sexy I felt like going crazy, I wanted to have all her at the same time, but I just had two hands and she had a lot of inches of skin I wanted to try at the same time… I began running my hands at her body making her turn and lay against me. I never stopped kissing her, soon we were not just kissing deep but also mixing and entangling our bodies.

Her hands also flying around my arms, my chest… she didn't go any lower my abs.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." I told her softly after some while kissing and rubbing against the other one. "We have to set it and we need to sleep well, right?"

She seemed a bit confused and out of place at first and for a couple of seconds, but then she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yep, right." She said. "Look at the time, it's really late. Orion must be mad at me, I'm already late."

"Mind if I go too?" I told her while we stood up and watered a bit with the shower to remove the foam while the tube began emptying slowly too.

"Don't think he will mind." She said after thinking a bit. "Nah, the most people the best, the most fun we will get with seeing the films." She added smiling.

I bet she had not thought I would want to go, I mean… she said 'Orion and I' on first terms, but on the other hand, she seemed happy I was going too.

"Well…" I said wrapping her with the same towel I was using for drying myself and kissing her shoulder softly. "Maybe he will get jealous when we kiss at the cinema…"

She giggled as I was kissing her still-a-bit-wet shoulder and then turned her face to kiss me softly.

"Well… we are seeing the films in English, to check on something so… I would suggest you to pay attention instead on thinking about snuggling with me there."

I had nearly forgot about the 'film-marathons' those two used to make us do, I mean, they used to play some films and plays for English culture lessons and also for us improving our acting and performance by seeing old-times and modern-times actors performing in English.

However, when we reached the TV room we found we would not be alone there.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Orion told Isa off. "Oh, I see… Guy, you should release her a bit, right? We have our free-time too."

"Ethan wanted to watch the films too." She told him. "I suppose you don't mind."

"Nah, in fact, he was not the only one." He said pointing to the place where Goku was playing hide-and-seek alone with some papers. "I think the kid will… well, some films may not be suitable for his age."

"Are we seeing hentai?" I asked filled with sudden joy and hopes.

"No, but we are seeing a horror one, maybe he is a bit little for that." Isa said.

"A bit of nudity, strong language… really, not much suitable for kids." Orion said.

"Well, we could drop that one or play it the last one." She said to Orion. "Maybe that time he is already asleep or even he is at his bed."

Well, I rather both of us being on our now shared bed, playing things and performing our own hentai.

No, cool down, cool down… She didn't catch when she was making me steady rocky… Better to wait a bit more, yes.

"Ok, so… first one this, then this and… finally this one." Orion said showing us the cases of the films.

"Fine with me." Isa said fixing some wires back the TV.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed sitting at the arm chair while Orion and Goku sat at the sofa.

There was no other empty place other than my lap, and considering our relationship, I hoped she took the message.

"Ok, set down." She said happy when she managed to make it work. "Is it working?"

"Aye, come and sit down." Orion said.

Then she looked around looking for a seat and so, I clapped at my lap showing her she had a seat there.

This time, she caught the message easily. She fist went to turn off the lights of the room and then came and… sat at the arm of the armchair as if it was a saddle.

No, she didn't catch it right; I would have to show her what I meant.

As the movie began, I surrounded her waist with my arm and pulled from her to place her at my lap when I held her better with both arms while she looked shocked at me.

"You can't sit there, sorry." I whispered her.

Then she went pink at her cheeks but did nothing to move.

"You will not be able to see a thing." She said whispering too.

I shook my head.

"I can watch it perfectly." I told her.

"Shhhh!" Orion said serious to the look back at the screen and smile in fun.

That man was certainly weird, he seemed angry at me and all of sudden, he seemed perfectly well. Weirdo.

I must say the films were not that good, they were all in English and despite of the subtitles, I could not understand much of it. However, I got more fun by watching other things. As for example, the shadow at her shoulders when I removed her hair aside over her other shoulder. Thanks god, the t-shirt she was wearing had a bit neckline so it hung gracefully over a shoulder. I could see her bare skin and soon I had my lips against it making her look at me and then back at the film as I was doing nothing wrong.

Man, that skin… her smell was so great, it was so soft… It was asking me to kiss it, to lick it… however, I just smelled and kissed her shoulder and neck.

Nobody was paying attention to us, yet sometimes Goku turned to ask her if she had seen something or to comment anything on surprise and joy. She always smiled and answered him well.

However, when it reached the last one, he was already sleeping at the sofa, so when they changed the videotape, Isa woke him up.

"Goku… hey, dear, you should go to bed." She told him softly and smiling motherly.

"So sorry… I can't believe I fell asleep…" He apologized still a bit sleepy.

However, he left, and that left us with Orion that knew about Isa and I being a couple; that was really good, I could take some advantage on her if I wanted to.

And sure I wanted to.


	20. Chapter 21

**EPISODE 21: LAST FILM OF THE NIGHT.**

(Isa's voice)

It was funny, I couldn't believe when Ethan laid his lips at the skin of my shoulder that was bare now due to the width of the neck of the t-shirt I was wearing that slid gracefully at one shoulder showing it bare.

I thought he was to do something silly there, while Goku was just next to us and Orion was also at the same room.

But no, he just kissed it, when I checked it was just that, I went back to watch the film. Soon I could feel he liked my skin, he didn't stop kissing my shoulder soundlessly while we watched the films, first one and then another one.

On the other hand, Goku began going sleepy at the second film that was more like cultural, and by the end of it he was already sleeping deep.

I smiled seeing him so peacefully asleep. I felt a bit of pity for him having to stand there so long, so I stood up and went next to him while Orion went to change the videotape again.

"Goku…" I called him while I moved him slightly. "Hey, dear, you should go to bed." I added softly and smiling motherly.

"So sorry… I can't believe I fell asleep…" He apologized still a bit sleepy.

However, he left, and that left us with Orion. I then jumped to the place Goku left free, now it was not necessary for me to be sat over Gojyo, however…

"Hey, Orion." Ethan called him. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy, mind changing place with me?"

"If you want to be with her just tell me, stop inventing things." Orion answered him after having replaced the tape into its case and coming back to seat.

"Is that a yes?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Get there, do as you two want, but please… do not bother to the hearing of the film." He said.

I threw him a cushion with a displeased face. How could he be so silly?!

Then he threw it back to me as I threw him another one and then he threw it back also while Ethan held my arms to prevent me throwing it again.

"Be a nice girl and behave." They told me.

"Orion and I usually do this too on the cinema." I complaint.

"A cushion is not a popcorn grain." He told me off. "It hurts."

Then I stuck out my tongue at him in displease and he turned out the lights again shaking his head.

The film was a real classical one, and with that I mean old one.

It was a horror one, with some nudity despite of the years it was made… and some strong language.

At first we seemed to be all of us enjoying the film; but soon, Ethan decided he didn't like the film so much and laid down to put his head at my lap.

"Can we just lay down here?" He asked softly.

"Do as you want but shut up." Orion said while I answered him a nearly whispering and a bit dry. "No!"

That divergence of answers from Orion to me made me confused. Orion had never allowed a guy to do such things, less when it was a horror film. Why now he allowed Ethan when he did never with another one?

Anyway, Ethan took the one he liked most and sat next to me to force me to lay down next to him at the sofa, well held by him.

I found really shocking how he dared so far there, but even more, how Orion was not paying any attention to us.

It was weird, but… I felt as if I had betrayed him…

Then there was a fright and Ethan went frightened while Orion and I laughed at his little scream.

That cost me to suffer from a punishment from Ethan that slid one hand inside my t-shirt by the neckline and began rubbing the opposite breast to his arm.

There was some more of those punishments each time he did that shouts; however, I was not the most dared either. There was a moment I also went frightened, but my weak point is blood; I hate 'gore' scenes. Any kind of scene having tons of blood is awful for me, I have to close my eyes and I have to hold tight to whatever is closer, this time , it was Ethan that made me turn around and hold to him.

And at the very end, I ended literally clinging to his chest burying my face at his chest robes.

"Hey, Isa." Orion called me. "Are you ok?"

I then felt his hand at my side and realised on how I was. I was pathetic clinging to Ethan while he held me softly; Orion had came to me and the film was over so he had his hand at my side that was still free.

I looked at them; they were both looking worried for me, so I released Ethan and stood up so fast I twisted my ankle and fell down.

"You don't have to play a role." Orion said holding me up at his arms. "I know you are frightened when there's a lot of blood. No need of acting…"

"Hey, dude." Ethan told him coming next to us. "I'm the one supposed to carry her."

"Sorry but I'm her friend and I'm stronger than you, so… well, I'll carry her." Orion said. "Anyway, go up and bring a first aid pack to your bedroom. I think it's just twisted, but just in case maybe we have to bandage it."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

"Ay!" Isa complaint on a certain movement.

"Does it hurt too?" He asked her.

It was painful for me, seeing her face when Orion did certain movements was like sinking a blade on me.

"Hum… maybe it's something worse that a simple twist…" He added. "All right, let's bandage it. You have not a broken bone, so it will go away on a couple of days. Just try not to walk too much, right?"

"Easier to say than to do." She complaint. "We have the media preview of the film on Thursday, remember? I must also look good."

"Well, then do not walk much until then and we remove the bandage for the preview. We will tell the rest to give a hand and…" I tried to help.

"No way." She said. "I don't want everyone to look at me as if I was a poor girl."

"Close your silly mouth." Orion said hitting her nape softly as they used to do for telling off the rest and Orion to her. "You are a proud girl that will not have her cookie at the end of the day."

"I don't want everyone to feel pity towards me." She said rubbing her nape. "There's no need of telling around. I just twisted it a bit because I gave a bad step."

"Well, if you don't want to tell around then ok." I said. "But at least allow us two to give a hand, right? You know, walk with someone else along the carpet so your ankle will stand less weight."

"Great way of telling me I have a pair of extra pounds…" She muttered.

"Don't misunderstand me." I said holding her to hold her at my arms. "There's not any extra pound of fat in your body. I meant it to be nice."

"Put me down, at once." She told me trying to break free so I put her at the bed.

"And now, be a nice girl and do not stand up." I told her. "I'm speaking with Orion outside."

"Good night, 'patito mareado'." Orion told her on a friendly way.

"Oh, go hell, Orion." She said trying to throw him her slipper while we went out of the room.

Out and with the door closed, we sighed.

"She is stubborn as a mule." Orion said. "If she said she would be wearing it until the premiere then it's what she is going to do."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. "But we must tell the rest. I'm sure they are not going to do as she said."

"Yeah, I know, and Futawa is a doctor." He said. "He could help saying if she is really fine or not."

Yeah, that's right; Futawa could help because he was a doctor. We should tell him, at least to allow him giving a hand.

"I don't know what you were planning to do tonight but it's already late and tomorrow is a hard day, so… drop it." He told me taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I planned to sleep." I said. "If that lash relaxes a bit first."

"Ha, I thought you would be thinking on something else." He said smiling ironically as a devil. "As before at the films watching you couldn't hold your instincts…"

"I deduce you are not even attracted by her." I said answering with the same smile. "But seeing her hurt made my libido go to the very ground on seconds."

"She has a hurt ankle, that doesn't stop doing those things." He told me clapping my back softly. "Anyway, be a good guy. Good night."

"Night." I answered before going back in the room where Isa was already lying at the bed but looking at the door. "Still awake?" I asked her going to the bed after locking the door so nobody could bother us while we slept and then removing my shirt.

"Well, it's not so easy to fall asleep." She said.

Sure, it was her first night at my bedroom there; I didn't realise on the little detail that maybe it was not so easy for her.

"Not to sound rude but… are you going to sleep with all those clothes on?" I asked pointing to her shorts and the t-shirt.

"It's not annoying." She said softly.

"Ok, as you please." I said sitting.

I must recognise I expected her to sleep as I once saw her, with a baggy t-shirt and her knickers on; but no, it was better to allow her to get used to that place.

I just laid down, facing the ceiling and waiting her to give the next step.

She didn't, anyway, while I had my eyes closed, I checked she had doubts about her hand and arm. So I smiled and held her wrist to pull her sticking her to me and surrounding her back with my free arm while I laid her hand at my chest softly.

I think she wanted to complain, but then she shut her mouth and laid her head back down over my arm.

"Finally you gave up and I win?" I asked her.

"OK, you won a battle, but the war it's not over." She said kissing me softly. "We women have greater power you men think us to have."

"Couldn't have defined it better." I agreed about laughing.

Sure, women had the only thing to make men lost our minds. She had it even when she didn't realised or care or who knows what. Obviously, she seemed not aware on how to use her weapons over me, she never did.

I kissed her, I was so happy all of sudden that I couldn't and I didn't want to hold my self from that.

"You are then my little matahari, hum?" I asked her then.

"I'm just an ordinary girl." She said hitting my forehead softly with a hand. "Sleep. Tomorrow we have tough day."

"I would sleep easier if you weren't making me nervous with those robes on." I told her.

Then she sighed and moved a bit getting away from me and then back to the same position.

"Better now, you little kid?" She said.

I couldn't see anything, and when I was to say anything, she held my hand and laid it at her legs to move it softly upper at her back until her scapula.

My face lighted in the dark as I checked the shorts were gone and that there was no bra either yet she still kept her knickers on.

"Aye, will help, yes." I said smiling. "If there was any way for me to…"

"There is one, in fact." She said. "Stop trying to make me strip, right? It will take a bit for both to get used to this, it's better not to… well, force things up."

"Ok, I'll try." I said still happy.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Aye, aye." I agreed holding her pinkie. "I promise. It's going to be hard but… I promise I will try."

"Then I promise I'll try to wear… something more 'fresh' for wearing while with you, here." She said laying her face at my chest softly. "Yet it's going to take some time to... get used to… this new clothing."

"What new clothing?" I asked her.

"You check tomorrow." She said yawning. "If you are a good guy and I can find something." She added yawning again. "Now, sleep, please. I need to sleep too."

"But…" I said. "Yeah, it's late." I added kissing her hair. "Good night. 'Buenas noches' honey."

"Night…" She muttered curling better against my chest.

It was funny, despite of all, she ended falling asleep soon. She seemed to be getting used to sleeping with me, and that was good, I suppose that meant she would be soon sharing space with me without feeling so tense or shy or weird about it.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Good morning." Gojyo told me smiling when I blinked to wake up as his alarm clock rang that morning. "Ready for a nice day?" He asked me after kissing me softly to say good morning.

"Morning… I suppose." I said still rubbing my eyes as a way of waking up. "What is so special about today?"

"Shopping." He told me smiling and burying his face at my chest making me wake up fully. "You girls love shopping, don't you?"

"Well… not me." I said softly. "I get a bit… fed up when I got into crowded shops and girls begin looking around and all that."

"And what about going shopping with guys?" He asked me tickling me and making me laugh.

"I think I will make the effort and go shopping alone." I said smiling. "Just because I rather shopping some things alone."

"I think you should go with someone else." He told me smiling and holding my waist as I sat down. "Well, not that I want you to die if you spend 5 hours at the same place but… well, some times, girls can give good advise about robes and all that."

"So I suppose." I said smiling. "Now… if you don't mind… I would love to get wear, you know."

I thought I would not get anything worse than Ethan sliding his hands in my robes while I tried to put on the shorts. Obviously I was once again mistaken. 2 hours later, I got bored while shopping.

"And what about this pink one?" Mika told me holding a pink one in front of my eyes. "It's pink…" I complaint.

"Oh, I want to try it on!" She said smiling.

"Ok…" I ended sighing and sitting at the sitting bench there.

It has been at least 3 hours since we went out shopping and still we had not found anything for me, what we got some dresses for her.

I was about giving up when she came out wearing the pink dress showing me it on a cheerful way.

To be sincere, it was nice on her, but pink made me sore and all.

"Man… I think you should show off a bit." She said. "You have nice shapes, yet those legs…"

"I know." I muttered. "I hate my thighs."

"Uh… no." She said. "I was speaking about your spleens. You have to muscle from under knee to ankle."

"Hum, sure." I said. "Well, I do some exercise for that. Thought it was nice."

"Well, it's nice on men, but you are a lady." She said.

Great, if I didn't like myself now I liked less than before.

"Ah, try this." She said showing me a yellow one. "What do you think about this one?"

"Well, could do, but… the neckline?" I said.

"Well, it will look good on you." She said. "Oh, please… just this one, please, please…"

"Sure." I said. "If you shut up, please."

"Ok..." She said smiling. "But just if you let me give a hand with your dress."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

"Man!" Isa said coming in the bedroom and letting me hear a thud. "Freaking ladies and their freaking shopping!!"

"Dear!" I called her. "Hey, in the bathroom."

I heard another thud and then the door opened as she put her head in.

"Sorry, didn't know you would be around." She told me.

"Why are you angry now?" I asked her patting the water surface softly.

"Shopping." She stated sitting at the tube edge opposite to me. "I told you, I don't like it."

"Hum… well, and then I suppose you didn't enjoy your day." I told her looking at her face.

She seemed more sad than angry.

"Did anything go wrong?" I asked her.

"No, it's just… well, I was thinking I'm not a typical girl… maybe you deserve someone that likes shopping and that can wear pink without getting sick and a harsh."

That made me laugh, yet I thought it was rude if I laughed on that and I held it the best I could.

"You get sick with pink?" I asked her holding her around the waist.

"Well, yeah, somehow." She muttered. "I really hate pink, makes me look… weird."

That made me laugh and again I had to hold my laugh.

"Well, I think pink makes your skin look great." I said kissing her skin.

"Hey!" She said appearing to be bothered but hiding her fun. "It was supposed to be serious!"

"I'm being serious too." I told her kissing her skin again. "Pink looks great on some parts of you." I said smiling at her. "Pink skin… pink cheeks… pink lips…" I said rubbing them as I named them softly and soaking them without meaning it and making her pink on her cheeks. "Yeah, I love your cheeks pink like now." I said holding my laugh again.

Man, she was just so cute! I wanted to pull her and take her into the bath tube, but instead I hugged her not realising on the disaster I would do.

"Stop it!" She said laughing. "You are soaking my clothes!!"

"Oh, sorry." I said dropping her a bit yet without fully releasing her.

"Ok, ok!" She said laughing when I kissed her soaked waist softly. "At least allow me to take them off please!!"

"Aha! Sure." I said dropping her. "But come before you can catch a cold."

She then began holding her laugh softly and ended stripping herself to get in the water showing me just her back part until she landed it against my chest on a soft way.

"Sorry, didn't ask if…" She began saying, but I held her better kissing her neck.

"No, you are not bothering." I told her at the ear. "Now it's better."

Then she seemed to relax a bit and smiled while I buried my face at her neck; and this time, there was not so much foam at the water and I could have a close look at her body.

I smiled as she didn't seem to realise on that; for once in my life I was getting exactly what I wanted.

"Go…" She muttered. "The… well, at my…"

I then realised what she was talking about, it was irremediable that to happen as we were now.

"Ah, it's normal." I told her smiling and kissing her neck. "Really, it happens when you have the girl…"

"… you want among your arms." She completed as I did. "I know." She said turning her face slightly to kiss me too. "Someone once told me just the same words."

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"So finally you didn't got your dress." Ethan asked me while we changed into the sleeping robes.

"No, I didn't saw anything matching me." I answered. "So maybe tomorrow…"

"Well… tomorrow is the premier." He told me softly. "Yet don't worry, I bet you will have your beautiful dress for it."

"I'm going to need a fairy godmother." I said managing to fall down on the bed. "That's why I hate go shopping. I never get anything."

"Yeah, well, it seems we are both the same." He told me rubbing my hair softly. "You are a girl that doesn't like shopping and I'm a guy that has to do a lot of shopping… a lot."

"I can't believe it." I said about laughing.

"No, no. Really." He said softly. "Being an actor is not so nice. You must always show your best face. And that means a lot of shopping, not the same shirt two days on a row."

"You must be kidding!" I said laughing.

"No, no! Really!" He told me laughing too. "It's awful to have to go shopping each… two weeks or so. And not just one shop, a lot."

"Wow, I'm beginning to like being anonymous for everyone." I said smiling.

"Yeah…" He said smiling and covering me with the blankets too. "I miss it sometimes."

"Hum?" I muttered interested.

"Well… I used to go out and nobody stopped me in the streets; at least not to ask me if I was that guy on that series or something." He told me. "I used to have my friends, you know, play football on the park, go flirting with some girls from the high… Wearing as I wanted…"

"And why don't you do it now?" I asked him. "I don't know… when you are not on the spotlight you could always wear and do as you want."

"Do you imagine me playing football at the park?" He told me smiling. "Or going around wearing as I want? Everyone would recognise me and the photos at the magazines…"

"I think you have 'diva complex', don't you?" I added kidding.

"Oh, come here you little cheeky pixie!!" He said jumping over me to begin tickling me while I tried to escape from him.

In the end, I ended falling asleep at his arms after first tickling me and then, one thing leaded to another…

7


	21. Chapter 22

**EPISODE 22: THE SHOW MUST GO ON.**

(Gojyo's voice)

It was wonderful; well, it was the first time I shared place with a girl I liked but… man it was wonderful!

The thing I was most afraid of from sharing was the wake ups when you saw the mighty beautiful girl you had the previous night turned into a weird creature with messy hair and… brrr! Better not to say anything else about it.

However, I felt really arising to wake up and see that beautiful girl next to me, sleeping peacefully and so relaxed as if she was sleeping with a teddy bear instead of a man with all his needs and all.

Maybe it was because she hardly ever used make up and I had liked that naturalness in her. Her hair was messy as always, she had no make up and so no make up spread at her face… her lips barely open on a relaxed way, so soft, so pink…

Man! Now I needed a cold shower!

"Mmmmm." She moaned moving a bit. "Ethan… what the hell…"

"Shhh…" I muttered. "Sorry to woke you up."

"No…" She muttered half yawning too. "I had to wake up… I still have to go and buy something to wear." She added sitting and outstretching on a soft way. "Sorry. I suppose it's not too feminine to do like this."

"No, no. It's perfect." I said to copy her outstretching and then smiling at her. "It's normal you do it, I can't help it either."

Then she smiled and stood up.

"Ok, another hard day." She said going to the wardrobe. "I have to go shopping and then I hope I can have some lunch and… then at 5 we have to be at the door of the agency or something like that."

Wow, she certainly knew what to do in every single moment.

"I think we could hire you as our secretary." I told her kidding.

"That is nothing else than having everything under control." She told me acting as a pride girl in kidding with me.

"No, no, really." I told her smiling. "If you are ever kicked from here I want to hire you as my personal secretary."

"Oh, and then I would have to see all your agenda and control your appointments and… carry your telephone data?" She said smiling and trying to chose her clothing to get into another busy day.

"Yeah." I said standing up and going to hug her at her back as I kissed her neck. "By the way, maybe you should try… over there."

I said smiling and pointing to a self where I kept a little present for her.

"I just saw it yesterday on a shop window and the idea of seeing it over your skin made me want to get it." I said smiling and handing it to her. "And if you intend to spend the morning walking around looking for something then you should walk comfortable."

"What's this?" She asked a bit confused.

"Robes." I said making her turn around to kiss her better. Man, if I didn't stop there I would end up not allowing her to get away from me.

"C'mon, go and try it on so we see if it suits you, hum?" I said finding the strength I don't know where so as to allow her separate from me.

She looked at me and so I forced myself into smile at her making her finally smile and move the bag.

"I'll be back on a jiffy." She said smiling.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

"Er… Ethan…" I called him when I checked on the robes he had gave me. "Are you… er, sure about…"

"Anything wrong?" He asked me from outside at the bedroom.

"Are you sure I'll call not for attention wearing this?" I asked him as I discovered a purplish black long silky skirt together with what looked as a red lacy corset as the ones Goth girls used to wear.

"Aye, I'm sure you will be great on those." He told me. "C'mon, get wear and come out so I can tell you."

"Sure…" I ended muttering and giving up.

I was sure I would look like wearing a weird kind of make up for a Halloween carnival. I was not sure either if the clothes were my size, to begin with.

No, they were perfect, as if were made especially for me. It made me look shocked at myself at the mirror to check the image I was showing was weird and funny.

"Hello?" Ethan called me.

"Coming." I said turning around to go out of the bathroom.

"Just as I thought." He said smiling and moving a finger at me smiling. "You look great."

"Hum." I muttered. "It's… wow." I added smiling in fun.

"Well, I remember you said something about not liking skirts because you couldn't run with them. Well, that one is long enough for you running without problem if you pick it up a bit to half height between your ankles and knees. And what about the top?"

"It's just… perfect." I said. "How did you know my size? I mean… the ones in my clothes are different from the ones here."

"Ah… secret." He said pulling my leg and coming to give me a kiss on a soft yet hot way.

"It must have been really expensive…" I muttered.

"Ok, you pay for it." He said holding me better and kissing me again, this time more demandingly and intensely. One of those kisses that made me rise to stars and at the same time lose every single drop of control at my veins.

"And with this… the deal is paid…" He muttered while I felt as if I was on drugs again, on those drugs that were his kisses.

It was like being on a state that you can't tell what is real and a dream, I knew my face should look funny, as if I was close to coma waking up; so he caressed my hair softly without releasing me, thanks god because I would have fall down as my legs could not stand me; then he kissed me again.

"It's not fair…" I managed to mutter. "You know I'm addicted… to this…"

"Yep." He said smiling impishly. "I know. And I like taking some advantage of it." He added before kissing me a last time. "Just a bit." He added smiling and pointing to my handbag. "And now, pick that, let's go down, have breakfast all together and then we go to do our things and you can leave and go shopping."

"Maybe Orion can come too." I said waking up all of sudden.

"Yeah… Well, I think he is going to be really busy with us." He told me on a soft way that made me think he was the one making him busy with him.

(Time or Space Jump)

"Man!!" I said about collapsing while I had a burger as lunch after haven spent the full morning going from here to there around all the city, catching some looks for my appearance and all that.

However, when lunch time arrived, I had still not found anything; so I fell over the chair and put my head backwards so as to sigh and look at my meal. A big burger with French fries and diet coke.

I was a bit depressed, so eating the burger took me a bit as I was thinking how could I go to the premier without a proper dress. I had already gone to the hairdressers and my hair looked great, but no dress was on a bag waiting to be worn.

I spent some part of the afternoon looking around for a dress, when I had just 10 minutes to reach the agency I still had no dress; however… Suddenly, I reached a shop window when I was elbowed by the crowd so I fell against the glass of the shop window.

I was to complain but there was it, as a sign from god. It was not the most expensive and certainly it was not the most glamorous but… it looked perfect for me; so I got in, I tried it on with the fear of it not being my size but…

"Oh, miss!!" The shop assistant told me covering her mouth with her hands. "You look so cute on it!"

"I'm afraid it is not the proper size." I muttered.

"Oh, let me see…" The woman said making me turn around and then seizing the zip softly. "Hold your breath… A bit more… Done!" She said ending pulling up the zip. "Turn around, please? Oh dear! You're so great!!"

Well, it was comfortable, and miraculously, it had ended well zipped fitting my body as if it was butter, as a second skin.

"I will take this." I said as the mobile began ringing in my pocket. "Aye?"

"Isa, where the hell are you?!" Orion told me. "You move your ass here, we are about leaving!"

"I'm not near." I said. "I just bought my dress, er… I suppose I will take a taxi, I'm supposed to be near the place so… well, tell them we will meet there."

I heard them whispering at the other side of the phone and then he answered me.

"Ok, the boss will send you a car. Yuan is around Sibuya; all you must do is go and pick him up, and he will bring you to the premiere."

"Great, I'm near Hachiko's statue." I said.

"Perfect, they will pick you up there." He said. "We will tell them now."

"Ok doky." I answered him smiling. "See you later then."

"Yeah, see you." He answered me.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

"Ethan, are you nervous?" Futawa told me smiling while we reached the place of the show at the bus the agency hired for us.

"No, it's just… I don't like the thing." I said. "I mean… there's people missing here."

"Oh, but you heard Orion." He said. "He said she had just bought the dress and that she was fine."

"Yeah, but… where can she be." I asked. "I mean… I'm not sure she is safe coming with…"

"Are you kidding?" Goku said. "Mr. Yuan and Mr. Hoakiro are great drivers."

"Yeah, but… well, they are men and she is…" I began. "I don't like them taking her here. It should have been us."

"Are you jealous?" Ivvan said. "On our teachers?"

"Well… yeah, I'm jealous on them, anything wrong about it?" I ended recognising to them. "It's not easy to say, but I'm jealous on them. Happy?"

"It's ok." Orion said smiling ironically from the front of the car. "I would also be jealous if I didn't knew her. If she likes you she will not cheat you so relax a bit."

It was easier to say than to do, however, when we arrived the premier I had to breathe deep before stepping out of the car smiling and waving to the people there that had came to see us.

Then another limousine came and the blond co-actress playing the girl on troubles came out waving as if she was a superstar.

"Ethan!!" She said when she reached us that were being interviewed by a couple of press members allowed to do it. "Oh, my god! I've missed you all this time!!"

Immediately, they began asking us questions about us and the relationship beck the spotlights.

It was great and it would be a good publishing for my career. However, acting as if that girl and I were something else than just scene mates was something a bit weird.

"Hey, I must say that pink dress looks good on you." Futawa said when the press began asking Goku about his performance and all that.

"You noticed!!" She said. "Oh, it's a Channel creation! I just was made to sew it especially for me!"

Man, she was certainly a bit annoying, specially now that I was nervous about my girl arriving on perfect state and not worried about showing herself in a premiere and all that; after all, it was being her first premiere.

However, the best was seeing suddenly a girl with a pair of guys next to him appeared on the red carpet. First came the men and then Hokkaido put out his hand to help the girl out.

Oh, and what a girl… She had managed to make a careful hairstyle by lifting her hair stuck to her back of the head and on a cared messy way on top of it. Then she was wearing a funny purple dress that changed into some kind of fucsia depending on the lights hitting it. And despite on the fact she was wearing nothing so expensive, that her dress was not a channel and her jewellery was nothing else than a beautiful silver ring she seemed really great; so great I couldn't take my eyes out of her.

"Man, you are… you are…." I began.

"Isa!" Goku told her nearly jumping over her. "Wow! You must dance the first one with me!"

"Goku, you don't dance." I told her.

"Yeah, furthermore, she is going to dance the first one with me." Orion said holding her hand softly. "Stars with stars, staff with staff." He added to get to her ear. "You look really cute, sweetie."

"Really?" She answered on the same whispering tone. "I bought it on hurry, I… was not sure it was fitting the occasion."

"Well, it does." I said faster than the rest. "You look really great."

"Oh, hi 'coffee-girl'." The blond girl told her smiling while holding my arm. "So good you were able to come."

"It will be better we go in." I said noticing the media staring at us. "The show is about going on."

"Oh, I know that dress. Isn't it from that cheap shop at near Shibuya?" The blondy said smiling at her.

"Well, yeah." Isa said softly. "I didn't have anything fitting something like this."

"Yeah, well, I suppose working as staff you will not attend anywhere needing smart outfit." The girl said.

"Yuri, enough, please." I told her. "It's time for us all going in into the premiere." I said trying to make her stop and not calling the media attention into my girl.

"My I have the privilege, miss?" Orion told her offering her his arm on a soft way.

"Sure." She said smiling.

I had to do my best to keep on acting normal as if she was nothing more than a simple girl I had some treat because we had worked together, me performing and she helping as staff.

However when she was sitting with Mika, Orion and the rest of teachers and I heard how Orion was chatting whispering with her about private topics and making her laugh as he joked I couldn't help to feel something inside me roaring in jealousy and anger at him for acting so flirting towards my girl.

I would have loved to shout at him to stop touching my girl, to have held her and made her sit at my lap to make sure she was fine and no guys tried to flirt with her; but I couldn't, her scene panic was known by all of us and so, I couldn't make her face something like that.

"Anything wrong, dear?" The blondy asked me softly.

"No, nothing." I said. "By the way, I want it to be the last time you try to misspeak about Isabella, understand?" I told her without changing my face from the normality of speaking with a cast-mate.

"Why so much interest on a staff member?" She asked me showing a bit bothered at her voice. "Why everybody laughs at her jokes, doesn't mind when she is mistaken or when she speaks something wrong in Japanese? She is nothing else than staff."

"She is not just that, and I would appreciate you stopped saying such things about her, missy." I said holding her hand she had laid at my arm to put it aside. "So next time, tie your tongue before you say anything bad to her. Did you hear me?"

"Yes, for sure." She said now not minding to hide her bother at me as the lights went off.

To tell the truth, I didn't minded the film much, I spent nearly all the time thinking about what was going on just back us. I willed I could swap places with 'wolf guy', to sit next to Isa and be able to hold hands with her instead of having to seat next to that blondy who thought that was better than the rest of girls in the show.

How could I have not realised before?

(Time or Space Jump)

(Orion's voice)

It was amazing to see the work we were now part of just for being staff and also English teachers of the main actors. To tell the truth, seeing the final product was not so amazing when you have seen it be recorded on some parts, and I think all of the people involved in the recording thought the same than me; however there was one person that as always was not appearing the same as the rest.

Isa was really appearing to enjoy the film as if she had not seen it been recorded.

"Maaaaan, I remember that scene…" Isa whispered me.

"I see you are having fun." I told her whispering to her ear.

"I love cinema, remember?" She answered me back.

"Sure, you look like a baby girl." I said trying to pull her leg and making her smile as laughing in fun while she hit my side softly with her hand without looking at me and making me smile in fun too.

To tell the truth, that film as a complete dung, but, at least I was with friends there.

The movie was really great until it ended and we were made to go out of the theatre into the lobby where the media was again there to bother people.

"Man, couldn't they just wait a bit?" I told Isabel when we had to nearly fight our way out of the doors.

"They are really annoying… I can't understand how the guys can stand this." She answered me serious faced.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Ethan's voice)

"No, no." I answered to the question of the interviewer that had asked us some questions. "I am not in anything now. I mean… obviously I have been offered some papers in things but… well, this has taken some time to be recorded and I would like to take some rest now."

"Are you saying you want to stop working?" The interviewer asked me.

"No, not at all." I answered the most casual I could. "I wanted to mean I would like to take a little free time before getting into any other recording. You know, playing sports, meeting friends, walk around a bit…"

"And maybe you will met with a girl?" The girl asked me.

"Maybe." I said about laughing.

Sure, now I was to take some free days out of work, first thing I wanted to do was spent the most time I could with my girl.

My girl, the same that was now with Orion and other members of staff waiting at the lobby.

Then we went past the doors and I smiled sincerely for first time in a long time. First time I saw was the beautiful face of our friend and my girlfriend Isa; the second one was a second after that when she was elbowed out of the way by the journalist and TV cameras in order to take a good shoot of us four and Yuri, and so Isa let out a little shout of fright when she fell down.

Man, that was enough!

"Isa." I called her.

I had to elbow two journalists and a cameraman out of my way but I ended up holding her hand to help her stand up.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said softly looking a bit embarrassed. "Er… Ethan, you have… the media."

"Oh-my-god." I muttered while the people began asking me about that girl and all.

"Please, she is not a piece of meat you can treat like that." Futawa said.

"Yeah, our mate was just being gentile." Ivvan added.

"Sorry." Isa said softly bowing to me as if she was taking part of the lie the guys were doing for cheating the media into not bothering with their more or less true suppositions of she and I being a couple. "Thanks for helping, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You are not a bother." I said shaking my head.

Man, why was she taking part on that lie? It made me a bit angry at all that. She should not be treated like that, she was thousand times better any of those guys from media there, she should not be the one elbowed out of the way.

"Hey, you should be careful." Orion said coming to get her.

Again the media began asking things all at the same time, without allowing anyone to answer but waiting to be answered and I saw how she was beginning to go sick.

"Hey, stop pestering people." I told them. "She is not a star so stop bothering her."

I would have like to hit them, but instead I realised my girl was beginning to go pale and as if she was beginning to feel dizzy; so I standed in front of her and looked threatening to the media.

"Orion, llévatela de aquí (Orion take her away from here)" I told him in Spanish the best I could.

He then nod and held her as he began speaking Spanish softly to her.

I saw how Goku went with them and even Mika and the other teachers she came with went to ask her if she was feeling fine.

I couldn't hear the answer as I was acting as human-shield to give them enough time to take a vehicle and leave, luckily Futawa came to help me.

"Ethan, you can't leave yet." My manager told me when I tried to fly away.

"She was not feeling fine." I said breaking free. "I have to go with her."

"No, you must stay here and smile to media; if you don't then you will be tagged badly and all the effort with the film will go away." He told me.

Damn, he was right, but I couldn't stand that façade anymore now she was made dizzy and even sick due to them.

"Ethan, stop playing around and behave." The director told me nearly whispering while the guys caught the media attention. "She will be fine, and you still have work to be done here. She will be fine, and Yuan will phone me to inform as soon as they reach the flats' building, so just calm up and wear your best face for media."

I could not do other than give up and obey, they were right, and after all, she would be just fine like that, wouldn't she?

"Ok… but please… tell me when you get that call." I told him.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

It was amazing. I was a bit sick when all that media people began speaking so fast I couldn't make out anything they were speaking to me. Sure I knew a bit of Japanese, but I didn't caught a thing when people spoke to me all together at the same time and fast as media members used to do.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuan asked me all of sudden.

"Hum?" I muttered realising I was no longer at the car but lying at the living-room's sofa. "How did I…?"

"The premiere, you were about to faint, remember?" Mika told me as she handed me a glass of water. "I thought you had got over that panic."

"Mika, that's nothing that easy." Orion said softly making me realise he was acting as my pillow.

"It was not that." I shook. "It was… all that Japanese so fast and all speaking at the same time… I couldn't understand a word… sorry."

"Don't mind it." Yuan said rubbing my hand softly. "The most important is you seem better now. And the guys have stayed there."

"Thanks god." I muttered closing my eyes. "Ah!! You should go back there! You are going to miss the party after the premiere!!"

"You can't be left alone." Mika said.

"You leave." Orion said. "I'll stay with her and make sure she…"

"No, you all go." I shook again sitting up at the sofa and holding my head softly. "I'll be fine all alone, promise." I said trying to sound normal me. "I'll just go up, have a bath to relax a bit and I'll go bed and try to sleep. Yep, a bit of sleep will do for me."

I knew they were not fully convinced, but finally I managed to talk them into leaving and they ended up giving up so I sighed.

"Can I ask you a favour?" I told them. "Please, don't tell Ethan I'm alone here, right? He will get worried for nothing and that will spoil all."

"Sure." Mika said smiling ironically. "We will be silent as graves about you being here all alone. Now… are you sure you will not be terrified of the ghost in the building? Don't you prefer anyone to stay here?"

"I already have Lupus." I said rubbing his hairy head as I realised he was sitting at the ground next to the sofa with his head at my lap. "He will protect me from ghosts and demons."

"Ok…" They told me. "If you need anything you could always call any of us."

"I will not need anything." I said half smiling mildly. "Really, I will take a bath and then go to sleep. It would be silly to have a babysitter just for that."


	22. Chapter 23

**EPISODE 23: ****THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM.**

(Gojyo's voice)

It was a bit late in the night when finally I was able to sneak from the party after the premiere. To tell the truth, it was a bit hard to be able to sneak but I ended managing it when I faked to be sick too due to a bit too much alcohol or even that one of the drams made me a bit sick. However, I began feeling better when I reached the building where our flats were and I hurried to call for the elevator to end up nearly running up the stairs to reach my flat and check it was empty; no, it was not, suddenly I heard the warning growl of the 'wolf-guy's dog.

"Soo, soo." I told him. "Where is your female boss?"

Then he stopped growling and laid down next to the bathroom's door. So I chose to being looking for her there.

Lucky me, I found her on the first attempt. She was at the tube with her head softly laying to the right a bit; when I reached her side, I realised she had fallen asleep there.

She looked so peaceful, so calm and relaxed… she appeared like an angel to my eyes. I smiled mildly putting away the cig against the little astray at the bathroom before littering it at the little litterbin there and I sat at the tube wall looking at her.

She should be really relaxed for sleeping so deep she didn't seem to realise I was there; then I put my hand in the water to try and wake up her softly and so I checked the water was already cold as if she had got in some hours ago.

"Man… what am I going to do with you, princess…" I muttered then.

If she wasn't to wake up the only thing I could do was to try and take her out, wrap her on a towel, try drying her a bit and then take her to bed.

I got ready and suddenly, when I had just put my hands in the cold water and held her a bit to carry her at my arms she woke up and as she saw me she opened her eyes wide and moved falling down and splashing.

"Hey!" I said as I got splashed with water. "Man, now I'm wet…"

"Sorry, you… frightened me." She muttered. "I must have gone asleep here, silly me."

"Well, you looked angelical when you slept." I said smiling as I twisted the end of my shirt to try and remove the most water the best. "And your fingers and toes are a bit wrinkled."

She then seemed to realise on the show and she appeared to try and cover herself as she could making me hold my laugh as I smiled in fun.

"Late, I already saw you." I said opening the towel to ask her to get out of the water. "In fact I think we've already shared pretty much things so as to get embarrassed now cause I saw you sleeping while you were taking a bath." I added while she stood up and allowed me to wrap her at the towel.

"Keeps on making me feel uneasy." She said softly going pink and making me nearly laugh in fun.

Despite of all this time and that we've seen each other naked some times, she seems to keep on being as shy about nudity as the beginning.

"Feeling better?" I asked her as she goes out of the toilet to begin drying herself a bit before realising on me still being there.

"Is it already finished the party?" She asks me then.

"No, but I was worried about you despite of everything so I told them I was sick due to alcohol and came here."

"Hum." She nodded softly. "You should have stayed there. I was fine here and after all, you owe to the media."

"I don't like them making me do things I don't like. It's all a façade." I said.

"Mind not following me everywhere?" She then said turning around and so I crashed into her. "I want to dry and get wear."

"Oh, sure." I agreed. "Then I'll be here."

"Thanks." She said with a hand at her towel holding it so as not to open and show anything and with a little bag on the other one before getting in the toilet.

I was somehow used to that, she changed ropes or got wear into the pyjamas at the bathroom, so in order her not to use it to hide from me, I removed the latch from the door without her realising before she moved to my room.

"Man, hair… I need to have it cut again." I head her say thinking she was not heard.

Then I stood up and walked to the toilet.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked half opening it to see her reflected at the mirror with a towel covering her face as she seemed to be trying to dry her hair.

"My fucking hair, I can't dry it fully." She said to then sigh. "I mean… I can't dry my hair completely." She said removing the towel from her head and nearly throwing it aside.

"May I…?" I asked her.

"Ok, come in." She said.

"Thanks…" I said getting in and going to pick my hair drier from the drawer to plug it and then aim it at her on a single shoot. "No, please turn around and let me have a go."

She did it docilely to look to her legs after taking the curtain of half wavy hair back her at her back.

Softly I began brushing her hair while I dried it with the hairdryer; she had a soft hair and her hair was nice too, it was brown but sometimes when the light hit it, it had blood red glitches. Now it was still a bit wet it was really beautiful.

While I dried her hair I realised she seemed completely relaxed while I did it, not minding I was there, so close to her while she was wearing my bath-gown that was dry and I suspected wearing her pyjama's t-shirt and a pair of knickers under it.

"Ok, I'm done." I said smiling when I saw the hair was already dry. "Wanna have a look at the mirror?"

"I trust you." She said standing again while I dropped the hairdryer at its place again.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to pee." I said. "I don't care you see me but… I think you will not feel easy so…"

Before I had realised she was out and the door nearly closed so smiling I lowered my underwear to begin peeing and then, when I ended, I replaced them and pulled the toilet tank's chain to clean it before going out again.

Then all happened too fast, I saw just my bedside table's lamp lighted while the big bath-gown we shared was carefully bent at a chair and I saw she was already in bed. Pity, I expected us to do something else but… I should agree the day was long so it was normal she was tired for even watching a film. I walked to sit at my side of the bed and then I got in it to turn off the lamp and turn around to hug her; so soft her skin, so sweet… it was like silk at her sides. Wait a moment.

I turned to light the lamp again and then I pulled from the sheets to open my eyes wide and letting my jaw fall in astonishment on the sights.

"What's wrong?" She said softly to then go pink as she realised on what I was looking and curl over herself as trying to hide from me. "You don't like it, do you?"

"No, no, sweetie, it's just you caught me unaware…" I said caressing her face softly. "I love it."

"Really?" She asked still a bit shyly.

I nodded smiling before kissing her.

I could not other than love it. She was wearing one of those sexy nightwear that covered her beast but fell like a pair of curtains opened at the front, all matching with a beautiful pair of knickers that despite of having the shape of a culotte, looked like a tong at her ass with a piece of wide lace on top as a culotte.

"And that outfit?" I asked softly after kissing her still caressing her cheek.

"It's my new pyjamas; well, one of them." She muttered looking away. "I brand them today."

"Well, then if you allow me to say it… it's the best present I've got today." I said smiling happily before kissing her. "Nah, the truth is you look super-astonishing on those." I added making her go pinker and then smile happy too.

"May I?" I asked moving a hand to next to above her hips to place it over them when she seemed to nod a bit shyly.

Then I moved it a bit to uncover her hips from the 'curtain' and caressed her skin softly to check it was as soft as the cloth covering.

"I still can't believe you bought it." I said happily looking into her eyes after having spent a bit staring at her hips and the knickers.

"I… well, we had a trade and…" She began half babbling as if she was embarrassed about it. "You promised stop trying to make me strip and I promised I would try to wear… something more 'fresh' for sleeping while here with you, right?"

"Aye." I recognised.

"Well, I think this is more 'fresh' and… well, Mika told me it would be fitting or something like that." She said softly.

That Mika… she certainly knew how to make Isa do things that would please me.

"Maybe you should stop taking her advises." I told her smiling. "For sure I love what she teaches you but… well, it's not use if you don't feel the same way."

"No!" She said. "I mean… of course I fell not fully easy with this but… maybe it's because I'm not used to wear this, so… I suppose it's all matter of wearing it and me getting used to this kind of sleeping robes."

"You also look cute on your baggy t-shirts and kickers without bra." I said kidding.

"But what do you rather?" She said.

"Is it really necessary for me to answer such an obvious thing?" I asked joking.

"I think I got the answer." She said.

Then she seemed to think on something and suddenly she moved towards me to kiss me and then curl against my chest.

"Good night." She muttered.

"Good night…" I said.

Oh, no; there would not be a 'good night' yet. Not when she was wearing such a sexy and appealing sleeping robes as she was today. I kissed the top of her head softly while I surrounded her with my arms, and as soon as she raised her face a bit to look at my face as looking for something to answer any doubt crossing her brain that late in the night, I took my advantage and I kissed her.

"Sorry but this is not trying to make you strip, promise." I said pulling her leg before kissing her again, this time a bit deeper.

"I know." She whispered softly between kisses.

Sure, she was really clever. I bet she already knew what was all those kisses and all when she tried to sleep; however, she didn't seem to want me to stop, so I keep on not even giving her the chance of analysing it deeply and wanting me to stop. I managed to make her roll over me and I began moving my hands softly at her sides raising the 'curtains' of her top part. Man! They were beautiful, but now I thought they were certainly a bother to my hands despite of it being easy to raise and uncovering her body.

"Humph…" She moaned when I 'accidentally' tried pulling the top part on a wrong place pulling her breast up.

Man, certainly the noises coming out of her mouth and nose were arising for me… I rolled my eyes white for a second before trying again and again not being able to remove it. Then I tried at the front and I just managed to make her do the same noise before realising there was a ribbon there and pull from one of the ends softly and making her open her eyes in fright was the top opened hanging just form the straps at her shoulders releasing her breasts.

I then pulled her closer to me so as to her thinking she was not showing anything. I think she still didn't realise I not just got knowledge of her just by my eyes, that I got as aroused seeing her naked breasts as I got by feeling them against my chest.

It was funny how she felt more or less well while we kept on having the lower underwear or her knickers and my briefs but she went all tense when I removed them as if she was finally conscious on the full situation and foreseeing how it would all end.

Anyway, I had until now realised on something else, she seemed to be relaxed and distracted from thinking about the ending of all while I kissed her deep.

This time, I didn't remove the top part from where it was; no, it was already opened releasing her breasts so I didn't care she kept them; however, when I went to take off her thong she tensed going hard all of sudden on a reflex and unwanted by her reaction, so I ended just laying both hands holding her buttocks tight making her gasp and moan while I began 'massaging' them on a soft way but pressing a bit.

From all the sex with all the women I have had the chance of getting, the sex with this one was, by far, the most funny and arousing one I have ever had the pleasure of had.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Isa's voice)

Man, now I realised on the mistake I made confessing Ethan about the nightwear I bought for sleeping with him. My first thoughts were right about the clothes, he would not just be pleased by me sleeping with them, he rather them at the floor than on me.

However, as soon as he began kissing me the way just him can do, he stole my will and I forgot about that being not what I meant and shyness on him seeing me wearing that despite of me having tried him not seeing it. I never count on the fact that he always seem to rub my sides at least once with his bare-hands before hugging me and letting me sleep.

"Humph…" I moaned when he tried to remove my knickers.

I didn't meant to go tense at that, but I did as it seemed to be something I couldn't control. However, he didn't remove it, yet; he just laid his hands holding my buttocks tight making me gasp and moan while he literally began 'massaging' them on a soft way but pressing a bit on circles.

Even if I would have gone tense, with the pressure he was doing at the massage and the kisses and all I was not able to keep on with that much longer and I ended relaxing a bit.

Before I could realise on it, my thong was gone and I was lying on my back while he kept on having his underwear while lying over me without smashing me.

That was not fair, so I moved my hands to the elastic on his underwear and there I realised on what I was doing and stopped making him look into my eyes as I realised when I looked at his eyes.

"Do you need help?" He asked me softly stopping kissing me for a second.

I then shook my head softly removing my hands from there, so he chuckled and removed it himself.

"Pitty, I thought for once you would do it." He said kissing me before I could say anything to complaint at him.

He certainly was an imp at those moments, stealing my will, making me do what he wanted… no, not just what he wanted; suddenly I realised on that little fact: I also was willing of it yet my shyness didn't allow me to see it.

I had my eyes opened so I saw him opening too and looking into mines to intensify the kisses a bit and then making me put the mind blank and surrender to action.

(Time or Space Jump)

(Gojyo's voice)

For a moment, I thought she had cooled herself when I opened my eyes and saw hers open as if she was thinking about something, so I intensified a bit the kisses making her surrender again and close hers taking again part of the kisses.

If someone ever told me that going so slow each time we did it was so pleasant, I would have laughed at them for saying such a silly thing; however, now I had to eat my words, taking this long with this girl was certainly best thing in the world. Not only she seemed to feel comfortable with the slow rhythm but also I enjoyed feeling every single inch of her body before reaching the top point on the full act and reach sky.

And plus, she seemed to be improving quicker I thought, as for example, when she was about removing my slacks before but suddenly stopped as if she had suddenly realised and her body was acting while her mind was surrendered to her instincts.

She certainly was the cleverest girl I have ever had among my sheets, and that meant that being a 'nearly-still-virgin' as she was and deadly clever, making love with her was slow due to her brain filling her with shyness and braking her a bit. However, she seemed to know how to surrender her mind, yet sometimes I could see she seemed to take sometime to do it herself, and that was something she must to do herself or it would spoil the fun.

To tell the truth, it was really amazing to see how she reacted to every single caress I did on her; especially when I began playing with my fingers at her 'downs' while still kissing her and so, making her pant and moan madly, sometimes I lowered my kisses to her neck while I played there and kept her legs open with one of my legs and the other hand while caressing her thigh softly yet hungrily, just to hear her pat and moan softly. The thing she did of biting her lower lip so as to try and hold those noises from coming from herself? Well, she certainly kept on doing it, yet she seemed to have relaxed a bit more about that of holding her own noises.

"Evil… naughty…" She manages to pat when I end playing with my fingers licking them with an impish smile looking at her face all red and hot due to what I just did on her.

"Well, maybe. But you must agree you enjoy it as much or more than me." I said kissing her again.

This time I have managed to get her wet at her 'downs' easier and faster, yet I keep on loving to enjoy the game of the preliminaries.

To tell the truth, I have no urgency of going too fast; no, touching her and make her moan and pat softly is even better than just 'doing it'.

To say it this way, this time is what we could say properly 'make love', I don't meant just 'this time', I mean more 'with this girl'; what we do is completely loaded with love and care. I really love her and so I want to take my time enjoying of her instead of reaching the top fast and then ending.

Other times, with other women, my body urged me to take them fast; this time, with her, what my body urged me was to taste her skin, to lick every single inch of her naked skin and to kiss her, to say it more or less poetically 'to make her a dress with kisses and slobbers' and just that, to enjoy the sights, to see parts of her anatomy to turn from its normal colours to red while I played with them… I wanted to see all her, to feel all in her, to kiss, lick and caress all of her… Getting inside her was not so important compared to all the previous things. And if I said other thing, I would be lying, especially to myself.

Anyway, and despite of being enjoying the rest, I ended up needing to get in her and when I did again it seemed to hurt her the first push, yet according to the pain in my shoulders, it was less painful for her than the previous times.

And again on the first push, I ended lying over her not moving from inside so as to give her muscles enough time to get enough wide so as not hurting her again; this time it also took less time and I must say, it was a bit wilder and faster, as if this time, she also was hungry of me; shyly but hungry of me.

I don't know how or in which moment she ended up me moving so hot I felt I would go off so I nearly had to begin saying the alphabet backwards to distract from that and being able to stand a bit more.

I went off first but soon she came too and went off. We kept on moving a bit more until we stopped, however, this time, as we kissed after it, we lighted up again.

We ended doing it 3 times on a row and so, when we ended, we both were patting and she seemed exhausted. I should have been able to stand another 2 to 3 but I was aware that she couldn't, yet; so I just felt a soft feeling of wanting to protect her from all evil, so I smiling tied up her nightdress before wrapping her with my arms attracting her towards me until we were close enough.

Then I began kissing her hair softly while she had her face at my bare chest where I could feel her breath soft after a while a bit more agitated due to the extra-exercise of that night.

And all of sudden, while I felt her so relaxed among my arms that she was nearly slept already the images of the media elbowing her away and making her fall away, and then the pressure they made on her asking all together in Japanese when she didn't knew it so well so as to answer them… Man! How could anyone knowing the truth about us expected me to stand that with a smile while she was being made dizzy after have been made fall down to earth when they tried to get us?!

She was tender and fragile in that way, she knew nothing about media and so, they could do a lot of harm on her minding it or not even minding it.

No, I would protect her, the best I would be able. Even if that meant I should put a bit aside my public image.

I was willing tomorrow to come to be able to be with her as much as she deserved, to show her the face of the city she had still not been shown and even if we could, to travel around Tokyo for some days, a little trip to disconnect from my world at the media and the public scene, because it was going to be more public appearances now the film was to be a great hit for spectators.

But first, it came that little rest I told the media about; yes, I would use it to spent more time with her, she deserved it and even more.

Maybe we could also met the rest, if they stayed at the town longer, of course.


End file.
